You Found Me
by KatPeeta23
Summary: Katniss and Peeta love one another more than anything. They may not be together physically, but their hearts never separated. Peeta writes a song about Katniss and becomes the new one direction. Then Johanna, Katniss's roommate forces her and Katniss to move to California. Johanna, Katniss and Peeta are going to be famous in this story. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new story! I'm not going to make is Katniss and Finnick.**

Johanna walks right into my bedroom without knocking and presses the space bar on my laptop, which rests on my stomach. That old clunker is burning me because the vent is crappy and can't get out any hot air.

Johanna Kate Mason; my roommate.

"What? Why are you pausing my music?" I ask.

"You need to see this." She says. I grew up with Johanna in Springsteen, New Jersey. After my other half moved clear across the country to Los Angeles, California to start his music career, we moved to New York. I work as a cashier at Target. It bites, but it brings in money for me to room with Johanna, who works at Walmart as the person who is in the jewelry department. I hate my job. Johanna wants to be in movies and I want to be a singer.

Our dream is to be in a movie together, though. We both have two dreams.

We have a shitty apartment but we're happy. One, because we're twenty and don't have to listen to our parents, and two, because we have money and we can buy what we want.

"Okay, can you knock?" I ask.

"Oh fuck of Brainless. We both have the same tits and tacos." She says.

"Taco's?" I repeat.

"Vagina's,"

"Vag-oh!" I start laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, scoot the fuck over. You really have to see this." She says. I sigh and scoot over, closer to the wall. She drops down next to me and lays down, taking my laptop from my burnt stomach and typing "Springsteen" into YouTube, pulling out the cheap dollar tree earbuds from the headphone jack and dropping them on my stomach. "I'm getting you some good earbuds for your damn birthday, Brainless." She says.

"Can you please explain to me what you're doing?" I ask.

"Peeta moved to California because he wanted to be famous right? And he wanted to sing?" she asks.

Peeta Ryan Mellark, my ex-boyfriend. He was my entire world and more. He moved to California before Johanna and I moved to New York City. I revolved around him. After he moved, and we kept losing signal, I got really upset and said "I'm breaking up with you." and then I hung up. He called for weeks.

No, he called for months. He begged and left me desperate voicemails. After nearly a year, the calls and texts lessened and lessened before they stopped completely.

I hate myself for leaving him. I loved him so much and I left him because we were having trouble. That was two years ago.

He doesn't know I kept all the voicemails. He doesn't know I never moved on.

He doesn't know how many songs I've written about him. He doesn't know I'm still broken.

He doesn't know. Johanna does, though. She knows it all. She's heard all the songs; she's comforted me when I cry. She's been there for me.

I never left him. Not really. Maybe physically I did, but my heart didn't. My heart is still connected to him. I bet he moved on.

I miss the nights when I would sneak out and he would take me to that cliff in his Jeep Wrangler. I miss when I begged him not to let me get out of the car. I miss when I would sing to him and he would sing back. I miss him. I love him.

I remember, back when we were in high school, in senior year. He threw rocks at my window at three in the morning and woke me up. I climbed out onto the roof.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk…clunk. _

"_What is that?" I hiss to myself as I throw off my comforter and stand up. _

_Clunk. _

_It's coming from the window. I creep forwards and open the window. A rock hits me in the face and I swear under my breath and climb out onto the roof. _

"_Peeta, what the hell are you doing here?" I whisper. _

"_Jump down; I want to take you somewhere." He whispers._

"_Are you crazy? It's three in the morning, I am not-"_

"_Please? Please, for me?" Then he gives me that look that makes my heart flutter and my limbs turn to jelly. I sigh. _

"_Let me get dressed first-"_

"_Are you wearing shorts and a tank top?" he asks._

"_Yes-"_

"_Do you have a bra on?" he demands._

"_Yes but I need-"_

"_I've got your shoes. Come on baby, jump. I'll catch you, I promise." He begs. _

_I look back into the house and sigh. _

"_How am I going to get back in the house?" I ask._

"_I'll find a way." He says._

"_Fine, you better catch me. I can't fucking believe I'm doing this!" I whisper. He just laughs and opens his arms. I step off the roof and he quickly catches me. He kisses me on the lips._

"_Hi," he says as he sets me down. _

"_Hi," I whisper. He takes my hand and pulls me to his jeep, getting my flip flops from the backseat and buckling me in. He always buckles me in and puts the seatbelt as tight as it goes. I asked him why once and he replies by saying, "I could never live with myself without you. I want to keep you safe with my forever." I whispered "Forever?" and then he promised that we were going to get married one day. I slide on my flip flops and prop my feet up on the dashboard. He links our hands. "So where are you taking me?" I whisper. _

"_To a tattoo parlor." He replies._

"_For what, Peeta, I am not getting a tattoo-"_

"_You're not. I am," He replies._

"_You are?" I repeat._

"_Yup, your name, your full name, right here." He says. "Well…not your full name, just Katniss Joy. When we get married your last name will be Mellark, not Everdeen. So I'm getting Katniss Joy tattooed on my arm." He taps his bicep._

"_You're crazy. What happens if we break up?" I demand. He snorts. _

"_That will never happen. You love me, right?" he asks._

"_Yes. More than anything." I whisper._

"_And I love you. We're in love, why would we ever break up?" _

He was my first everything, and I dropped him. We'd dated since we were fifteen. Three years without a single argument and I broke up with him. He wanted to marry me. He got the tattoo in forest green letters that said Katniss Joy. His parents were so pissed off but neither one of us cared.

Fuck me.

"Brainless, come on, don't cry." Johanna says, patting my head. I wipe my eyes on my blanket.

"Sorry…yes, he went to California to be famous." I whisper.

"Well…it worked. He wrote a song. He wrote a song about you."

"No he didn't-"

"It's called _Springsteen _and _you_ are in the music video. There are more than a million views. He's famous Brainless. He's a one hit wonder. Now everyone knows he's got a ton of songs." She says insistently.

"No Jo, he-"

"I'm serious! Look it!" She clicks on the first link.

It starts and I recognize him even though I can only see his back. He doesn't turn though. He's staring at a house.

_He's staring at my old house. My family moved out of that house. The video blurs and splutters into another video, and there's me sitting there. _

"_Alright then, if you won't answer that, then who is your perfect guy?" he asks me softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. The blush that appears on my cheeks is evident. My eyes flick to the camera, and I start laughing. _

_He smiles that one smile that he only used when it was directed at me. "Like music to my ears." He murmurs. _

"_What is music to your ears?" I whisper._

"_You, your laugh, your voice," He kisses my lips sweetly. _

"_What's with the camera?" I whisper._

"_Nothing, I just love you and want to remember you forever. Back to my-" _

"_I love you too," I cut him off, making him smile. _

"_Back to my question," He whispers. "Who is your perfect guy? Or what?" he asks._

"_That's easy." I smile. "You, Peeta; you're my perfect guy." _

_It splutters again, and then it's back to Peeta. He looks at my old house again, and I see him pick up a stone and look at my old bedroom window, clearly remembering the night he got the tattoo. The camera zooms in on it to show that is what he is looking at, and then goes back to him. He sighs and shakes his head, tossing the stone. _

_He's in a muscle shirt, and the camera is purposely caught that tattoo that says "Katniss Joy" on it. _

"Have you seen this before, Brainless?" Johanna asks.

"No, have you?" I whisper.

"Nope, only heard about it." She says.

We turn our attention back to the video.

_It starts with a piano playing a fast melody with a guitar and drums in the background, with a picture of me at seventeen in my driveway with cut-off jeans, a tank top and flip flops on. And that ridiculous spray tan that I was obsessed with. Then we're racing down the highway, another video without the noise though, just the music. We're laughing and singing stupid songs. He's drumming on the steering wheel and me on the dashboard. _

_I was singin' to you, you were singin' to me__  
__I was so alive, never been more free__  
__Fired up my daddy's lighter and we sang, oh__Stayed there 'til they forced us out__  
__And took the long way to your house__  
__I can still hear the sound of you sayin' don't go__When I think about you, I think about seventeen__  
__I think about my old jeep__  
__I think about the stars in the sky__  
__Funny how a melody sounds like a memory__  
__Like the soundtrack to a July Saturday night, Springsteen__I bumped into you by happenstance__  
__You probably wouldn't even know who I am__  
__But if I whispered your name__  
__I bet there'd still be a spark_

Then it shows a picture of that night. He's sitting in the tattoo parlor and the guy is tattooing him. I'm sitting on his lap. We made another worker take this picture. I remember that clearly.

_Back when I was gasoline__  
__And this old tattoo had brand new ink__  
__And we didn't care what your mom would think__  
__About your name on my arm__Baby is it spring or is it summer__  
__The guitar sound or the beat of that drummer__  
__You hear sometimes late at night__  
__On your radio_

The rest of the video is various clips of Peeta and me. One was on the day he left. I'm crying into his chest, but you can't tell. He's rubbing my back, looking close to tears.

_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory__  
__Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night__  
__Springsteen__  
__Springsteen__  
__Whoa Springsteen_

Next is screenshots of our text messages.

Katniss: _you promise to call me, right Peeta Ryan Mellark?_

Peeta: _I promise. I love you, Katniss Joy Everdeen; so, so much. _

Katniss: _I love you too; so, so much._

It flicks through random pictures for the rest of the video as the song drowns out.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh__  
__Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

Johanna and I are dead silent.

I can't think of any words to say.

"He still loves you." Johanna whispers. "He didn't give up. He thinks you don't care." Johanna whispers. She shuts my laptop and stands up. "Start packing." She says after a few minutes.

"Packing?" I whisper, fighting tears as the memories come crashing into my heart again like a tsunami into a house.

"Yes, packing. Brainless, we're moving to Los Angeles, California."

**I have to admit…I was hysterical while writing this…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Los Angeles Katniss, seriously?" Prim demands in my ear on my cell phone.

"Yes Prim," I sigh.

She's silent for a moment. "Mom told me not to ask but did you see the video Peeta made about you?" she whispers. I drop more books into one of my boxes.

"Yeah Prim, I did." I whisper.

"And? Katniss, is that why you and Johanna are going to Los Angeles. I don't think you should go chasing after him, after all-"

"Prim! I'm not going after Peeta! Johanna and I are going to Los Angeles for the same reason we were always going to Los Angeles for!" I exclaim.

"You want to be a singer? She still wants to be an actor? Seriously Kat?" she demands.

She's honestly annoying me.

"Yes Prim, serious." I reply.

She starts to rant about Rory, her boyfriend. I put the phone on speaker and continue to pack, pretending to listen.

"Katniss, are you even listening to me?" she demands.

"Yes," I lie.

"Fine, what did I just say?" she demands.

"You said Rory," I reply. I hear Johanna's cackling from her bedroom and it's clear she's been listening in.

"Whatever Katniss, you better still call me, ESPICALLY if you get a record label." She says.

"I will Prim." I reply.

"And if you're going to be on TV or anything." She adds. "Even if it's just a crummy tampon commercial or something-"

"Prim, I will. I promise. I have to go." I say.

"No you don't, but I love you." she says. I sigh.

"I love you too, Prim."

"Bye," she hangs up.

I tape my box closed and label it _books_ and start in on my clothes.

It takes three days, but we pack everything up and load it into the back of Johanna's pickup and my blue Honda Accord. My Honda is hitched to Johanna's car. With a lot of work, we manage to pack the entire two cars, instead of buying another car.

"Do you want to just drive your car?" she asks.

"Not really…I'm out of a job and so are you. We can't afford to waste gas money." I reply.

"Good point. Let's go." She replies.

We got an apartment at Sunset Barrington Gardens. It's two bedrooms and two bathrooms. We have a patio, too.

…..s…..

We're at the grocery store, laughing at the fact that someone tied a tampon to some Barbie's hair.

"I think I'm going to go and buy this!" Johanna says through hysterical laughter. I laugh harder and clamp my hand over my mouth. Johanna laughs even harder at my failed attempt to quiet down.

"We should add to it!" I exclaim after ten minutes of laughing till I cry.

"Yes! Let's go!" she grabs my arm and pulls me through the store to the beauty section. We're in Target in Pennsylvania. She opens a box of panty liners and sticks it to the Barbie's shirt. Then she pulls me back to the toys and puts it down.

We came here for food but we always end up screwing off in the store. Especially Target, since it has practically everything. We walk around the music. Johanna finds Peeta's album and forces me to buy it. It don't mind. I wouild have secretly done it behind her back anyways, so I can hear his voice when I'm upset or miss him. I know I'll never get him back though. I toss it in the cart and then Johanna and I cover every album with his.

"I dare you to write heart Katniss on a sticky note and stick it to the one in the middle." She says.

"I'll do it." I say. She pulls a pad of sticky notes from her purse and a pen. I never use pencil, I can't write with them. It's hard. She gives me a blue ink pen and I scrawl in my very girly, perfectly straight handwriting and write a heart and color it in and then put Katniss Joy and stick it to the one in the middle.

Then we hurry away.

"Marco!" a girl women shrieks. Probably a mother.

"Polo!" Johanna shouts. I hear someone in the aisle over laugh.

"Marco!" the women screams.

"Polo!" I shout. I hear heels clicking in an angry manner towards us and Johanna takes off, pushing the cart with one hand and grabbing my arm with the other.

"Marco!" the woman shouts.

"Polo!" we shout together.

"Hey!" she shouts after us.

"Shit Katniss!" Johanna exclaims, pulling us to a stop.

When she said "Katniss" every single head in hearing range snapped onto us.

"Wait…your…you were the chick in Peeta Mellark's music video! You're famous! You're her, your Katniss Joy!" someone screams.

Johanna pulls me into a line and starts dumping stuff on the conveyer belt.

"Marco!" the women shouts.

Johanna and I lock eyes and together, we shout "Polo!" and then I swipe my credit card and we bolt. People begin to chase us and I realize I'm being mobbed. Johanna and I toss the bags into the back of the car and hop in, slamming the doors and locking it.

"Holy shit! We got mobbed!" Johanna says excitedly. We being the idiots we are, start screaming about being mobbed. The person in front of us pulls out and we head back to the highway.

"That was crazy!" I exclaim.

"I know! We left the food in the back." She says.

"On it." I unbuckle my seatbelt and get the food from the back.

….a….

"Well look at this, I'm on the homepage of Yahoo." I say.

"You are?" Johanna asks.

"Yes. It says 'Katniss Joy gets mobbed at Target with a friend whos name is unknown.'." I read aloud.

"And people are messaging me on twitter saying I'm a bitch who broke Peeta Mellark's heart." I scroll through the timelines. I see a ton of people are replying to PeetaMellark20's tweet.

I frown and click on it and am completely surprised at what I see. I click on the account.

This is Peeta's account.

"I just found Peeta's account on twitter." I whisper to Johanna.

"Really?" Jo asks.

"Yes. He tweeted about me." I whisper.

"No way!" she pulls away. "What'd he say?" she demands.

"He said 'Stop hating on Katniss about 'breaking my heart'. You guys don't even know the story of what happened. Stop hating or I stop singing and move somewhere you'll never find me."

I go to his pictures because I can't help it and scroll through them. I retweet some of them without thinking.

I see a picture of a lake.

Oh god, I remember this.

The sun is met halfway with the lake, so it makes us look like shadows. We're in the lake and I'm in shorts and a white tank top and he's just in shorts. We're splashing one another. That had turned into a make-out session, which led to sex on the grass. It didn't matter, there wasn't anyone near for miles, and even if there was, we wouldn't have cared.

He said "I miss you. You know who you are."

I don't think, again, and I press reply and type "I miss you too" and tweet it.

"What did you just do?" Johanna demands. "Oh my god." She mutters.

I don't care. I still love him and I hate myself for breaking up with him. He knows me enough to know how I operate.

He calls it the "Act now, think later" as in I do something on accident and then regret it later. I follow him and lock my phone.

On and off for the next day, my phone keeps beeping with notifications from Peeta's fans.

"Now I feel like a bitch for posting that because he can't do anything about it and everyone is bothering him. God, I'm an asshole." I say.

"Which is why he calls it 'act now, think later.' and come on, Brainless. You know he isn't mad at you. He's probably laughing his ass off." She says.

"Yeah, whatever," I mutter.

….1….

We get to Los Angeles and people stare as we unload the cars.

"I really hate this…I'm known as the bitch who broke his heart." I whisper.

"Well that sucks." She replies. "He wants you. He wants to make out with you. He wants to have sex with you. He wants to marry you."

"That's ridiculous." I mutter.

"It is not ridiculous." She snaps. "Brainless, he's going to get back together with you."

"Stop!" I shout at her as I set a box down. "Stop it! You're overwhelming me!"

"You want it to happen, don't you?" she shouts back. People are coming outside of their apartments now.

"Of course I do." I whisper. "But it won't happen. I destroyed him. I destroyed both of us. He doesn't love me, Johanna."

"He doesn't love you?" she slaps me. "Open your damn eyes! He's head over heels in love with you! He always was and still is! He wouldn't have written the fucking song if he wasn't!" she shouts in my face. I shut my eyes for a moment.

"Fine, just because he loves me doesn't mean he wants me back." I whisper.

"You're so fucking stupid sometimes. He wants you back." She says. "He wrote a song about you. he stuck up for you. He posts shit about you and he SAID he misses you! Stop avoiding the truth!"

"I'm not avoiding-"

"Yes you are. You're avoiding the truth because you're afraid of losing him again. You won't admit you still love him. You won't accept the fact that he wants you back. You won't accept it because you're prettified that if you get him back, he's going to move away again. I understand, Katniss, but you need to give it a shot. If you really do love him, and he really does love you, you guys will never breakup again." she says.

"We can't break up again because we're _not even _back together."

"But you want to be, don't you?" she whispers.

"Yes, but-"

"Shut up! I swear to god I want to fucking beat you right now! But what, Katniss? He's in love with you; you're in love with him! You fucked up, and come on, it's Peeta! He understands! You know he understands! Do you still love him, yes or no?" she demands.

"Yes." I answer without hesitation.

"Then stop trying to think it won't happen. He didn't make up 'act now, think later' if he didn't understand the way your ADHD mind works! That guy is your other fucking half! You're his other half, too! The only reason he stopped calling you is because he thinks you hate him, which you don't because you just admitted you still love him. Tell me, Katniss, if he walked up to you right now and kissed you, would you push him away, or would you kiss him back and beg for forgiveness?"

I run my hands over my face. "I would kiss him back and beg for forgiveness." I reply.

"Good. Now promise me, if you guys run into one another, don't try to shy him away. Let him come, Katniss. Please, promise?" she asks desperately.

"I promise." I whisper.

"Good. Now, let's get the rest of the fucking apartment unpacked. I'm exhausted."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm changing Katniss's birthday to December fifteenth instead o**f** M**a**y **8th.

"JOHANNA, JOHANNA HOLY SHIT WAKE UP!" I shake Johanna awake, so excited I could cry.

"What?" she shouts.

"I'm going to be on Ellen DeGeneres tomorrow!" I exclaim. She sits up with her short hair all over the place.

"What?" she asks, shocked.

"Yup!" I exclaim, dialing Prim.

"Hey Kat," she says.

"I'm going to be on Ellen tomorrow," I say. She's silent for a moment, and then she's screaming. I hear my whole family screaming in the background, and then Johanna's screaming and then I'm screaming and then we're all screaming.

PEETA'S POV **(It was requested)**

I sigh and shut my laptop lid, dropping my head onto the lid with a loud obnoxious groan.

"Lighten up bro. You can go and find her. She lives here in LA." My brother Rye says.

"I know she does, and that's the worst part because I don't know where in LA and I don't want to just show up at her place and demand attention."

"it's been two years and your still as depressed as fuck. She admitted to Johanna that she loves and she _promised _ that she wouldn't push you away if she saw you-"

"If she ran into me. There's a big difference from running into and going to, Rye, and you know it."

"Fine, I've got a plan." He says. "Tomorrow she's going to be on Ellen." I look at him in shock.

"She is?" I ask.

"Yes. Now, how about, around the time that you know she'll be leaving, you magically start walking down the sidewalk? If she still loves you and she's still _your Katniss_ then she will stop."

"No." I reply.

"Why not?" he demands.

"Because Rye…it seems evil. I want running into her to be natural. I don't want it to be staged."

"Well…I can't help you with that, brother." He walks out of my house.

I don't care. I'm going to stay at least a mile away from Ellen tomorrow.

…..a…...

**KATNISS'S POV**

"I can't do this. Should I run?" I make a bolt for the door, but Cinna shuts it and blocks my way. Cinna is my uncle. He's my stylist now, and my other uncle Haymitch is my manager/publicist. Johanna is here too, but that's it.

"No. Katniss, you want this. It's okay, deep breaths. You've got this." Cinna soothes.

"I really can't do this." I whisper, gasping.

"You really _can _do this. Toughen up kid, your good." Haymitch says.

I'm wearing a white lacy dress that is skintight. It has a low back. I have on white flats because I'm nervous I'll fall and die if in wear heels. I have on minimal makeup and my hair has been left down.

I never wear my hair down anymore. I only wore it down when Peeta took it down.

"Alright, it's almost time." Haymitch leads me out. Johanna and Cinna follow us out to the entrance to the stage and I wait till I'm instructed.

"Alright, please welcome, Katniss Everdeen!" I hear Ellen say. A worker leads me upstairs and Haymitch reminds me to keep my head up, smile, wave and filer my words. Then I'm pushed out onto the stage. A door starts to open and I walk out, smiling and waving, making sure I don't trip and die. Ellen hugs me hello and we sit down. I sit up and cross my legs to be positive I wouldn't flash anyone.

"So…you really popped out of nowhere, huh?" Ellen asks. I laugh, and I can almost hear Peeta's voice in my ear, murmuring "Like music to my ears"

"You could say so." I smile.

"Okay…we all know, by now, who you are." Ellen says. People start cheering, and I smile. "So…you got mobbed at target?" I laugh again, and again I hear _like music to my ears._

"Yeah…" I trail off.

"How did that happen?" She asks.

"Well…my best friend and I are kind of…idiots…and we were messing around in the store and this mom was screaming "Marco!" and we were shouting back "Polo" and she got really mad and Johanna was like "S-word, Katniss!" and everyone looked at us. We bought our stuff and started to leave when everyone started chasing us.

"Did you expect it?" she asks.

"No…but it's really fun. Getting mobbed…I'm not say that I like it, but it's really fun." I laugh.

"So…are you mad? At Peeta, for putting you in this situation?" she asks.

I look down to my lap for a moment and shake my head, looking back up. "No. I can't be mad at him. Not even if I wanted to." I whisper.

"Because you love him still." She says.

"Right." I reply.

"So I've heard you can sing." She says. My eyes widen.

"Who told you that?" I ask with a grin.

"Well…your best friend, of course."

"Johanna told you that?" I ask

"Her name is Johanna? This girl?" a picture of Johanna appears. And it's not a good one. It's the picture of her slapping me outside.

Turns out, a paparazzi was in the bush behind me and it got everything on video.

"Yeah, that's her." I laugh.

"Is she abusive or something?" Ellen asks.

"What! Oh my goodness, no! Johanna is the most unpredictable person. She's sweet at one moment and then she'll hit you at another. She always means it out of love though. She wouldn't actually hurt you. She's a really nice person once you get to know her." I assure.

"Okay…" she sounds weary. People laugh and I smile. "So…I think we're all absolutely dying to know how you and Peeta broke up and what your history is exactly." She says.

"Well…" I sigh. "When we were sixteen, no, fifteen…I think…hold on."

We broke up when we were eighteen and we dated for three years so yes, fifteen.

"Yeah, it was fifteen. We started dating at fifteen and we dated all through high school. Then he moved away when we were eighteen and we started long distance but…Peeta came up with this really bad habit I have that he calls 'act now, think later' and basically I do something I'm going to regret without thinking and then I regret it…so we were on the phone one day and we had terrible connection and it kept breaking up and I got really mad and said 'I'm breaking up with you' and I hung up. He called and texted me for a year before he stopped…I haven't heard from him since."

"Wow…so just like that?" she asks.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"And what about the tattoo? Is it real?" she asks.

"Yes…when we were seventeen he came to my window with rocks and woke me. I jumped off the roof and he caught me and he went and got it.

"Wow…" she laughs. "So, are you going to sing us a song?" she smiles.

"I don't know, am I?" I reply.

"I think you are." She says.

"Okay…I guess I am." I smile.

"Alright! After this commercial break, Katniss is going to sing us a song!" she exclaims. Music starts playing and we start having small talk. Then we ushers me to the music place and gives me people who can play instruments. Johanna comes out of nowhere with my music folder.

"You're welcome." She says.

"Thanks." I reply. I pass out the page to each of the people and hand her the folder.

"Don't fuck up." She smacks my arm and then hugs me. "Seriously though, don't sob during the song." She whispers.

"I'll try not to." I whisper back. It's only violins in this song, piano and drums in this song.

Back after he left, when we were still dating, I had my birthday party and he couldn't make it. I was so upset. I was in a dress and I was waiting and he didn't show.

I was so upset.

"Okay! Katniss Everdeen, everyone, with a song about Peeta Mellark!" Ellen exclaims. Johanna probably told her that, too.

This song is called "The Moment I Knew" because this was the moment I knew that long distance could never work out between us.

I start the piano and the lights dim. People stare at me.

_You should've been there,_  
_Should've burst through the door,_  
_With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_  
_And it would've felt like,_  
_A million little shining stars had just aligned,_  
_And I would've been so happy._

_Christmas lights glisten,_  
_I've got my eye on the door,_  
_Just waiting for you to walk in,_  
_But the time is ticking,_  
_People ask me how I've been_  
_As I comb back through my memory,_  
_How you said you'd be here,_  
_You said you'd be here._

_And it was like slow motion,_  
_Standing there in my party dress,_  
_In red lipstick,_  
_With no one to impress,_  
_And they're all laughing,_  
_As I'm looking around the room,_  
_But there's one thing missing,_  
_And that was the moment I knew._

_And the hours pass by,_  
_Now I just wanna be alone,_  
_But your close friends always seem to know_  
_When there's something really wrong,_  
_So they follow me down the hall,_  
_And there in the bathroom,_  
_I try not to fall apart,_  
_And the sinking feeling starts,_  
_As I say hopelessly,_  
_"He said he'd be here."_

_And it was like slow motion,_  
_Standing there in my party dress,_  
_In red lipstick,_  
_With no one to impress,_  
_And they're all laughing,_  
_And asking me about you,_  
_But there was one thing missing,_  
_And that was the moment I knew._

_What do you say_  
_When tears are streaming down your face_  
_In front of everyone you know?_  
_And what do you do when the one_  
_Who means the most to you_  
_Is the one who didn't show?_

_You should've been here._  
_And I would've been so happy._

_And it was like slow motion,_  
_Standing there in my party dress,_  
_In red lipstick,_  
_With no one to impress,_  
_And they're all standing around me singing_  
_"Happy birthday to you",_  
_But there was one thing missing,_  
_And that was the moment I knew._

_Ooh, I knew._  
_Ooh,_

_You called me later,_  
_And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"_  
_And I said, "I'm sorry too,"_  
_And that was the moment I knew._

I have tears sliding down my cheeks but I'm not sobbing. The doors close and I stand up, letting the worker take my microphone.

Then I run back to my dressing room and breakdown in front of not only Johanna this time, but Cinna and Haymitch too. That was my birthday party that he missed.


	4. Chapter 4

**When they do run into each other, they're going to be dating pretty fast, don't get angry with me, please. **

I locked myself in my room since Ellen on Saturday. It's Sunday now and I come out to shower and eat but that's it. I just want to be alone.

"You know hiding in the fucking room isn't going to fix your problems! THE ONLY THAT THAT IS GOING TO FIX THIS IS PEETA AND YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING FIND HIM IF YOU DON'T TRY!" Johanna shouts.

She's right, of course.

"I don't care, Johanna." I snap.

"Brainless, you do care. You know he's going on tour, right? He leaves in a week and he's going to be gone a year!" she says. I get up and start getting dressed. She's driving me crazy. I pull on my cut off shorts and a tank top that says 'Los Angeles' on it and brush and braid my hair, slide on white converse and walk out of the bedroom. "Where are you going? Are you going to find Peeta?" she asks.

"I'm going on a walk." I slam the front door and keep my keys in my hand and my phone all the way up in my pocket. I have the iPhone 5s. She doesn't bother following me.

I just need some time to think. People stare at me as I pass, and I pull out my phone to occupy myself and act like I can't hear the paparazzi. I act like I can't hear the gasps and the screams.

I still want to be a singer more than anything but right now it's too much since I'm known as Peeta's ex instead of the girl that can sing.

"You have a really pretty singing voice, Katniss!" A girl says as I pass. I look up.

"Thank you," I reply. She looks shocked I spoke to her. I look back down at my phone and continue to find something to do as I walk. I get a text from Prim.

Prim: _Johanna said you locked yourself in your room for a week and a day. _

Me: _don't start._

Prim: _maybe being famous isn't the best for you. _

Me: _it's only because I miss Peeta_

Prim:_ so go and fucking find him; it's not as difficult as you seem to be making it. _

Me: y_ou wouldn't understand_

Prim: _yes I would. I've got Rory, remember?_

Me: _yes, but your name isn't tattooed on his damn arm and he isn't the most popular guy in the entire fucking world right now and everyone isn't nosing into your business._

Prim: _Katniss if you're famous everyone is going to nose into your business. _

Me: _I know but I'm known as 'Peeta's bitchy ex-girlfriend who broke his heart and made him look bad on Ellen' instead of 'the girl who can sing' _

Prim: _act now, think later._

Me: _shut up _

Prim: _I know you're kidding, but still, no :p_

Me: _I hate you _

Prim: _no you LOVVVVEEE me :p_

Me: _lol I guess your right_

Prim: _yeah, I better be right. _

I roll my eyes and smirk as I begin to type a reply. I slam right into someone and start to fall, but I hear them gasp and then their arm grabs my wrist and steadies me.

And then people around the two of us start screaming. I look at the person and I freeze, my upper body shutting off. My phone slips from my hand.

Peeta is standing in front of me, holding onto my wrist. We stare dumbly at one another for a moment, and then he picks my phone up.

"It broke…I…I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new one. It was my fault." He says.

"No it wasn't. It is alright, I'll get it taken care of. I-I'm sorry. I was texting Prim and I wasn't paying attention. I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Hey," he whispers. "It's okay," he knows I'm panicking. He gives me that smile that he's told me countless times is only my smile and that it comes naturally when he smiles at me. With the one that reaches his eyes. He's in a muscle shirt and I can see my name on his arm. We're frozen in an awkward silence with people staring at us.

"Get them!" Someone shrieks. And then their all start running for us. His hands slides down to mine and links our fingers in a split second and he's bolted, pulling me with him. People are screaming and running after us and it's a huge mob and it's actually exhilarating and fun.

The problem is we can't run forever. He pulls us into an ally and ducks behind a dumpster, pulling me with him.

"We need a hiding spot. We can't stay here. They'll only leave us alone if we're in a house and mine is way too far and I haven't got my car." He says.

"My house isn't far, only a mile. We shouldn't go inside because Johanna is going to have a cow when she sees you."

"So you let me drive and I take you to my house." He says. It's more of a question than a plan.

"Alright," I say. I trust Peeta with my life. He isn't taking me to his house to rape me. He would never do something I don't want to do. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." He pulls me to my feet and we take off again. I drop my keys halfway and snatch them up. Someone grabs at me and Peeta pulls me up quickly and takes off. I'm behind though, and people are about to grab me. Luckily though, my car is in sight. I unlock it and speed up, handing the keys to Peeta and getting into the passenger seat. He gets into the driver's seat and locks the doors. He doesn't hesitate to reach over and put my seatbelt on me, pulling it as tight as it will go. He starts my car and backs out carefully. He turns and speeds down the street. "You need gas." He says. He pulls into a gas station.

"I don't have money with me." I tell him honestly.

"I wasn't going to make you pay anyways." He says as he gets out. I get out, too.

"Peeta, I can't let you-"

"I'm letting myself, Ba-Katniss." He started to call me baby, just like he used to. He completely fills my car up and gets back in, putting my seatbelt back on me. "So tell me, what is the nicest house you've ever been in?" he asks.

"Um…I think it was your house." I reply. Peeta's parents own bakeries all over the country so they have money.

"Well…try not to have a heart attack, okay? I couldn't live with myself if you died." He says.

"You said that once." I whisper.

"Yes, I remember." He says. "I said 'I could never live with myself without you. I want to keep you safe with me forever.' And you said 'forever?' and then I said 'and ever and ever. We're going to get married one day. I promise'. I meant it too, all of it. And I still plan to keep that promise."

He still wants to marry me?

What?

He still wants to marry me? Why?

"Why?" I whisper. He smiles.

"Because I love you, still," He replies. Then he sighs. "Sorry. I'm probably sounding like a dick that's desperate."

"Don't apologize. I love you, too. Still," I whisper. "Peeta, I'm sorry-"

"Don't." he whispers. "Wait at least until we're into the house before we both get upset, okay?" he asks.

"Okay," I whisper. He looks at my hand.

"Can I?" he asks.

"Can you what?" I ask.

"Hold your hand. May I hold your hand?"

"Yes." I turn my attention to the window. The heat spreads from my hand throughout my entire body the second his skin meets mine.

His house makes my jaw go slack. There's a fountain in the driveway and the house is a corner house with trees on each side of two pillars that hold the roof up. The back part is two sure it's a cream color.  
"Wow." I whisper.  
"I know...promise you won't have a heart attack?" He asks.  
"I promise," I whisper. I start to get out but he's at my door and pulling it open for me. He takes my hand again and pulls me inside.  
There is a circle white couch right in front and above that is a chandelier. It's probably a 30 foot ceiling. I put my hand over my heart and fake a heart attack. He panics. "Katniss?" He asks. "You promised me." He puts his hands on my cheeks I drop my hands and start laughing. He hesitates, and then hugs me tightly against his chest. I hug him back and never want to leave. He sighs. "I've missed you." He whispers.  
"I've missed you too." I mumble. He slowly pulls away and gives me a your of the house.  
"Okay, you can start saying what you were saying in the car." He says.  
"Okay..." I begin. He sits me down on the couch and slides my shoes off. Then he sits on the couch across from me, rests his chin on his fingertips and gives me his undivided attention. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I was an idiot and I hate myself for it. I want you to know that I didn't answer you because I was ashamed of myself and I really love you so much and I'm sorry. Oh, and I'm sorry for singing that song in Ellen. It was kind of a bitch move."  
"Okay, it's okay, you're not an idiot, don't be ashamed, I love you too, and don't be sorry for singing that song on Ellen. Every word if it was true. Now, my turn," He says. I give him my undivided attention. "Okay...take me back? Please Katniss and I will never leave you again. Wherever I go you'll come with me." He begs.  
I promised Johanna and I want him back more than anything.  
"Okay," I reply.  
"Wait, this is 'act now, think later' is it?" He asks.  
"Of course not; I don't need to think about it, because I already know. Yes Peeta, I'll take you back."  
"You will?" His eyes light up like Christmas trees.  
"Yes Peeta, I will." I smile.  
"Great! Thank god! This is the best day ever!" He lifts me off the couch without warning and spins me around. My arms lock around his neck. "Are you hungry?" He demands. "Never mind, I know you're going to say you aren't when you are. I'll make you something." He leads me to the kitchen and sits me on the island in the center of the kitchen.  
I sit quietly and watch him. He occasionally catches my eye, and he winks, causing me to blush and look down. He laughs dryly as thunder cracks outside. We look out the window and see that it's pouring outside, so bad that I can't see my car.  
"Well looks like you're not leaving for a while." He says softly. "Katniss...I'm really sorry I didn't make it to your birthday...I wanted to, but tickets were too expensive and-"  
"Peeta. Don't apologize for that. It's over and done with." He turns to me, now standing so close that his stomach is right between my legs. "I still feel bad about that song on Ellen." I admit.  
"Well don't, okay?" His puts his hands on the small of my back and pulls me closer, so our faces are inches apart.  
"Okay," I whisper.  
We stare into each other eyes and I pray I will never have to look away. I count the colors.  
Blue, mostly, but a bit of green, a bit of a gold-like color, too. His eyes look like the ocean and the sky mixes together, with a tiny hit of the grass that is so perfect without a single piece missing. Oh god, I really do love him.  
"Katniss," he begins, murmuring. "May I kiss you?" He asks softly. Mouth isn't operating, so instead of answering him with words, I close the space between us.  
And it's like magic. His lips are warm as they move with mine, and it sends a heat throughout my whole being, and a fire ignites in my stomach, making me never want to stop. My fingers thread in his hair, bringing him closer to me. His hands begin to wander up my back. One begins to unweave my braid and the other caresses my cheek. His hand begins to run through my hair. My phone starts ringing somewhere across the room, "Don't answer it." He murmurs against my lips.

"I have to. Johanna will call the police if she can't find me." I admit. He sighs and walks into the living room. I hop down and follow him. When he said my phone broke, the screen cracked, that's basically it.

"It's not Johanna, but here." He hands me my phone.

"Hello?" I ask. I don't know the number, and I hate answering the numbers I don't know.

"Yes, is this Katniss Everdeen?" someone asks.

"This is," I answer.

"This is Warner Bros. We would like of offer you a record label."

My jaw drops and I can't find my voice. "Um…okay." I manage after struggling to find my voice.

"Okay…you can come by the studio at any time." Then the line goes dead.

"What happened?" Peeta asks.

"I…oh my god, I…holy shit!" I exclaim. He laughs.

"What?" he asks.

"I just got offered a record label from Warner Bros!" His jaw drops.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Yes!" He knows about my dream to be a singer. He was the first person I'd ever told, and he immediately promised me he would support me through everything.

"That's great!" he says. We start cheering like idiots and dancing around the living room.

"I have to go and tell Johanna! Come with me?" I beg. He looks out the window and see that rain has already stopped.

"Alright," he says.


	5. Chapter 5

Paparazzi are following us and it's really quite annoying. Peeta seems completely used to it.

"You know the whole world is freaking out right now because everyone knows we're dating, right?" he asks.

"How do they know we're dating?" I demand.

"They assume. And I'm not going to tell them they're wrong." I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out and he does the same. I lean my arms on the roof the car and he does the same. We stare at one another for a while.

"I won't either," I whisper.

"Actually, I'll go ahead and confirm it. Who cares, right?" he asks.

"Right," I smile, locking my arm and shutting the door. He shuts his door and takes my hand.

"Where to?" he asks.

"Up here." I lead him up the stairs and into my apartment. "Jo?" I call.

"You know, you really need to-well shit!" she cuts off when she sees Peeta and our linked hands. "Are you too dating?" she demands.

"Yes. Hi Johanna, long time no see." Peeta says. I shut the door with my foot.

"Sup Mellark," Johanna hugs him and he hugs her back.

"You guys know your putting yourself at risk by living here, right?" he asks. I wave him off.

"We're perfectly fine," I reply.

"No you're not. Anyone can come up here. If someone sees where you love they'll break in. I learnt that the hard way." He admits.

"Well we don't have the money to move out so we'll have to sleep with bats." I reply.

"No…you two can move in with me." he says.

"Peeta, that's fucking crazy!" Johanna exclaims.

"No it's not. I have seven rooms in my house and thirteen bathrooms. I have a complete spa with a steam room and I have my own tennis court. I have a pool, a three car garage, an awesome garden, a fireplace, fish tanks on either side of the walls, a music studio, don't even get me started on my room, a closet that's the side of your apartment, literally, a game room, a movie theater with a scenery painted by me on the wall that makes it look like your literally outside, a sky on the ceiling in the theater, a bar for when we turn twenty one, a gym, a hot tub with the pool, a basketball hoop on the tennis court, a trampoline. You guys are moving in with me. I'm not going to risk it." He says insistently.

"Shit. I'm going with or without you brainless. That sounds like fucking heaven." Johanna breaks out the boxes again and starts packing.

"Peeta, I don't know…"

"Please?" he begs. He gives me that look that he uses on me to make me do what he wants.

"Fine…" I sigh. "But only because you said please." I smile and he grins.

"Good. Let's get you two packing."

…..s…

"You really need to answer Prim. She's going to show up here if you don't." Johanna says. I wave her off.

"I'm not in the mood for her love rants about Rory and her warnings. I'm twenty and she's sixteen. I should be the one warning her."

"Oh just answer her." Peeta says.

"No! She's annoying and I don't want to!"

"Always so stubborn. Alright then, I'll answer her." He takes my phone and presses answer. I rip it from his hand and put it to my ear.

"Yes, Prim?" I ask, trying to remain calm.

"Put it on speaker," Peeta whispers. I do as he says.

"Katniss I've been calling you since two! What the hell are you doing! Why won't you answer me? Are you and Peeta really back together? Katniss, are you getting married? Are you pregnant? Is it true you have a record deal with Warner Bros? Mom think's you're doing drugs."

"What! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!" I say angrily.

"I knw now answer my fucking questions." She says.

"Fine. I'm packing my things, that's what I'm going. I wouldn't answer you because your irritating me, yes we're back together, no I'm not getting married, not I'm not fucking pregnant you idiot, yes I have a record deal. Anything else you want to annoy me with?"

"Yes, why are you packing your things? Are you giving up on your career already Katniss? Seriously, I told you that you weren't going to be able to—"

"Shut up! Johanna and I are moving in with Peeta. I'm not giving up."

"Oh…Rory and I had sex yesterday." She says. Johanna starts to cackle and Peeta chokes on his water through laughter.

"What! Prim, your sixteen, you shouldn't be having sex yet!"

"Oh fuck off Katniss. How old were you when you and Peeta had sex?" she asks.

I bite my lip. "That doesn't matter." I reply.

"Because you were _fifteen_, weren't you?" she asks.

"No!" I'm lying and she knows it. Peeta does, obviously too, and so does Johanna.

"You're still such a terrible liar. You better come home for Christmas and you better bring Peeta and Johanna with you."

"Prim, if you're going to start having sex, please use protection." I beg her.

"Katniss!" she shrieks.  
"What! Mom and Dad don't give two shits about either one of us and you know it! Don't go saying they care because they don't! I'm the only person that will actually tell you what you could make happen! They don't care!" I shout at her. That's one thing that always pissed my off about my parents. Sure, they gave us a roof and food and bought us what we wanted and let us do what we wanted, but they don't actually care. They don't give us any love they just do shit for us and expect us to do shit in return.

"Yes, I promise I'll use protection." She says.

"And you better start birth control." I say.

"I don't have any money for that shit!" she snaps.

"Then I'll send you some fucking money! You're sixteen and you're not going to get pregnant yet! Mom and Dad are guaranteed to kick you out if you do!"

"Then I'll just move in with Uncle Haymitch." She says.

"Yeah fucking right, he's moving to California on Saturday!"

"Then Cinna." She says.

"He's moving too." I sigh.

"Then I'll run away and move in with you, Johanna and Peeta! They love me anyways, who doesn't, right?"

"That's so fucking stuck up, Glimmer."

"Hey! Don't call me Glimmer! I'm not a fucking bitch!" she shouts at me.

"That's a matter of opinion." I snap.

"Whatever. Katniss, I didn't use protection last night." She whispers.

I'm silent for a long time. "I cannot fucking _believe _you didn't use any fucking protection! You know what, I'm calling Hazelle." I snap. Hazelle is Rory's mother. I went to school with her son, Gale, and we sat together at the lunch table. She gave me a job so I have her number.

"Katniss, no! Hazelle will give me the talk and force morning after pills down my throat!"

"Your sixteen years old! You should be smart and using protection! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't understand why you're so angry!"

"I'm so angry because you're my little sister and there a 99.9 percent change that little sperm is flying to the fucking egg and you niece or nephew is going to be growing inside of my sixteen year old sister!"

"Okay! Please don't call Hazelle!" she begs.

"Fine. I'll just call Uncle Haymitch."

"Katniss, no-" I hang up on her, livid as I dial Haymitch.

"Hey sweetheart, good job on the record deal." He says.

"Thanks, listen. Prim and Rory had sex last night and didn't use protection and she won't do shit about it. She won't listen to me."

"I'll handle it." He hangs up.

I'm so pissed and worried and upset that I start crying, hurl my phone at the wall and run to my bedroom and lock the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you really going to do this, Brainless?" Johanna asks me.

"Um…yes." I admit. Peeta is still asleep and it's three in the morning. Johanna and I snuck out of the house and went to a tattoo parlor. I'm getting two tattoos. One on my wrist in my handwriting is going to say _Peeta Ryan _and another underneath my right breast that is going to say _I love Peeta Ryan Mellark _in my cursive.

The funny thing it, he has his tattoo in my favorite color, forest green, so I'm getting mine in sunset orange.

"You think he's going to be mad?" Jo asks as I guy starts on the tattoo on my wrist.

Needles don't bother me. I have a very high tolerance for pain. The only pain I have no tolerance for is burns. Those are the worst type of pain, in my opinion.

"Nah…I don't know. Probably no, but if he is…oh well…it's not like I can do something about it."

"What do you think your parents are going to say?" she asks.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. They don't really care about me…so…" I sigh. We're silent now.

It's going to be expensive. Five dollars per letter, so the wrist one is forty five and the ribs one is a hundred and ten, so all together is going to be a hundred and fifty five.

This guy works fast, and he's done with the first on in a half hour and onto the second one. He's wrapped my wrist in some plastic. "So…" he begins. "You really are quite the start right now. People are saying you're the new female one direction and that boyfriend of your is the new male one direction. Do you realize how many people want you guys to write a song together?" he asks.

"Um…no, I didn't. I didn't know I was the female one direction either." I admit.

"Well you are. Everyone is dying for an album from you." he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. He's got tattoos all over his whole body.

"Brainless, Peeta's calling you." Johanna says.

"Don't answer it. Let him leave a voicemail. If you press ignore he'll think I got hurt or something and he'll panic. He's going to call you. You can answer him but just say we went out and then tell him you have to go."

"Alright." She drops my phone back in my purse. This tattoo is much more painful than the wrist one but it still doesn't bother me too much. After an hour and a half, he finishes, wipes it off, puts some ointment and wraps it in plastic. I kept on a sports bra. I tug back on my shirt. He goes down a list of what I have to do and tells me everything I could need to know, and then he gives me a paper with everything he just told me. I give him the money and we leave.

"You need to put your hood on and don't take it off. He's going to find out." Johanna says.

"Yeah, I know he is." I reply.

…..a…..

"Where have you two been?" he demands the second we walk in the door.

"We went out. Why?" I ask.

"Because it's five in the morning," He narrows his eyes. "Where did you go?" he presses.

"Out," Johanna says.

"Well that narrows it down." He grumbles.

"Well I'm going to bed." I walk past him, but he puts his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Wait, I want to talk to you two." He says.

"Okay…" I trail off. He leads us up to his room and I lay down on his bed. Johanna plops down at my feet and he sits next to me.

"Have you guys ever wanted to travel the world?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" I answer.

"Yes…why?" Jo demands.

"Come with me." he says.

"Where?" I ask stupidly.

"On my tour, come with me." he begs.

"Why?" Jo asks.

"Because I'm going to be gone for a year, I want you guys to come with me." he replies.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm positive. Come on, please?" he begs. There are three beds and since Rye is my manager, he's coming. He gets one, Johanna gets the one and you and I can share." He puts his hand on my knee. "Please?" he begs us. I look to Johanna.

"Alright," she says.

"Okay…" I shrug

"Well we leave tomorrow morning at five. Because technically it's already July third. We're using the bus because I hate planes. _And _we'll be in Jersey for Christmas so we can go see our families." He says with a grin. "We'll have to pack in the morning." He says. "I'm not tired though, want to go and watch a movie?" he asks.

"Alright," We go into the theater and he puts on a movie and make popcorn and we sit down and watch it.

…a….

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, its morning and he's standing before me, watching me.

"Stalker," I mumble. He sits down next to me.

"You got a tattoo last night." He whispers. "You got two of them." My eyes flick down. Not only has my sweatshirt ridden up, but so has my tee shirt.

I stare at him for a long time. "Are you mad at me?" I whisper.

"No, not really, although I'm dying to know what it is." He says.

"When can I take it off?" I ask.

"Well…you were supposed to take it off after an hour but you didn't…it doesn't matter though, just take it off now. You have to take a shower, not hot, and don't soak them or they'll get messed up. Don't rub is vigorously, because it will mess it up, and be really gentle." He says.

"Okay…" I sit up and pull off my sweatshirt and tee shirt, now in just my sports bra. I haven't been in my bra in front of him since the day before he left.

He sucks in a sharp breath. "You're trying to kill me," he murmurs.

"Am not," I whisper.

"Are too," he gently takes my wrist and starts to unwrap it. "I really want to see them." He pulls the plastic all the way off my wrist, and stares. I bite my lip and watch him closely. "Katniss." He whispers. "Oh my god,"

"What?" I ask.

"It's…I didn't expect this." He admits.

"What did you expect?" I ask.

"I don't know…"

"Is it bad?" I ask.

"No! It's amazing. It's not bad!" he exclaims. He sits me up and starts to un-wrap the one under my breast. "It's amazing Katniss. You're incredible. I love you." he kisses me.

"I love you too." I whisper.

….a….

After my shower, he helps me pat the tattoos dry and put lotion on them.

"We don't have to cover it?" I ask.

"Nope, you just can't wear a shirt." He says.

"Can I wear my bra?" I ask.

"I don't see why not, especially since Rye is going to be here. Your definitely wearing a bra." I'm in a bra now, and shorts, but that's it.

"Okay…" I trail off.

"Good, lets have breakfast." He says. Johanna is already in the kitchen when we go down there.

"Were you having sex in the shower or something?" she asks.

"No." I reply, "He helped me with the tattoos."

"Hey bro!" Rye walks into the kitchen. I haven't seen him since Peeta left, either. "Katniss!" he hugs me.

"Careful, Rye, she gotn a tattoo last night." Peeta warns. Rye holds me at arms lenghth.

"Oh, how cute!" he teases.

"Fuck off," I stick my tongue out at him. He barks out a laugh and high fives Johanna.

"Sup Mason!" he says.

"Rye," Johanna replies.

"They're coming on the tour with us." Peeta announces.

"I figured as much. Mom thinks you knocked Katniss up so you better call her. She's been buying baby clothes and shit." He opens the fridge and gets out a beer.

"How do you have beer in your refrigerator?" I ask Peeta. Rye is twenty two, but Peeta, Johanna and I are only twenty.

"Oh Kat, I buy it for when I want it. I keep it in his fridge and I put my name all over them, so if he decides to break the law, I'll know." I roll my eyes and Rye just smirks.

"Wanna try it?" he holds it out to me and I shake my head.

"No," I reply.

"Buzz kill!" he exclaims.

"Oh fuck off." I reply.

"Some bitches never change. Your one of them," Rye points his beer at me. Peeta and I roll our eyes and Johanna starts cackling.

"Hell yes!" she high fives him.

"Suppose you should call you manager." Peeta says. "And tell he or she that you're going on the tour with me."

"Okay," I hop off the counter and get my cracked phone from the living room and call Haymitch.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I'm going on tour with Peeta," I announce. He's silent for a long time.

"Alright…just make sure to make yourself look good. Don't do something stupid. Filter your words when you're in public and try to still write songs. God forbid you come home with nothing or an album." He says.

"Alright," I reply.

"And if you do something fucked up that can damage your image, please let me know." He says.

"Okay uncle, I will." I say.

"Good. And I handled Prim. I forced her to take the pill and I told Hazelle."

"Good." I reply. "Do mom and dad know?" I ask.

"Yeah. They congratulated her." He says.

"They congratulated her?" I repeat. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No I'm not." He says.

"I'm calling them." I hang up on them.

"What happened?" Peeta demands.

"My parents _congratulated _Prim for having unprotected sex."

"How old is she?" Rye demands.

"Sixteen,"

"You guys had sex at fifteen." He reasons.

"And we used protection. She didn't." I answer.

"I can't believe they _congratulated _her." Rye says.

"I know. I'm calling them." I say.

"I would too." Johanna pops a chocolate in her mouth. I dial the house.

"Hello?" Mom asks.

"I can't believe you!" I exclaim.

"Katniss? What?" she asks.

"You congratulated Prim for having unprotected sex at sixteen?" I demand.

"Oh wow Katniss. You had sex with Peeta at fifteen." She snaps.

"It doesn't matter! We were smart! Why would you congratulate her? Are you crazy?"

"No! Don't tell me how to raise my daughter! I did perfect fine with you!"

"You did not! The only reason I'm okay is because I spent my time at Peeta and Johanna's house and Hazelle's because I couldn't stand you and Dad!"

"Don't talk to me that way." She snarls.

"You're not in charge of me." I hiss.

"Whatever. I just wanted to let you know that you owe me and your father 241,080 dollars." She snaps.

"What! How the hell do I owe you and Dad 241,080 dollars?" I demand. Rye, Johanna and Peeta look at me with shocked expressions.

"Because that's how much it costs to raise you." she hisses.

"Fine, I'll give you your fucking money, you arrogant asshole." I hang up on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta's song in the music video was 'Springsteen' by Eric Church and Katniss's song on Ellen was 'The Moment I Knew' by Taylor Swift. **

**I'm not writing the Finniss story because I ship Peeniss only****. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"You can get the money by tomorrow." Peeta says quietly as he flips a pancake.

"How?" I ask.

"Well…you can go and record a few songs…and get them on iTunes tonight. You'll have so much money by tomorrow morning you'll be able to buy my house from me, sow me for buying it in the first place and pay back your mom." He replies.

"No I can't, that's crazy."

"It's not crazy. That's what I did. Once people started to break into my apartment, I went and recorded a song. By that night, the song was number one on iTunes and I had more money than I could handle."

"I say you do it brainless." Johanna says.

"I'm with Peet and Jo." Rye says.

"I'll pack your things." Johanna suggests.

"Alright…let me call Haymitch."

…..s…..

Peeta and Haymitch are both with me and I'm freaking out. I'm recording two songs. One of them is A Thousand Years, and the other is bubbly.

**A thousand years is by Christina Perri and bubbly is by Colbie Caillat. **

I don't have anyone to play the drums so Peeta's going to do it for me. "You honestly don't have to be nervous. It's just me, you and Haymitch in here, seriously Katniss. And we're the only one in the room itself.

"I know." I say as we walk in the room. Haymitch goes to a place with a ton of buttons and shit and Peeta and I go into a soundproof room and he instructs me to do things, like put on headphones.

"Ready?" Haymitch asks. We both nod. He knows both the songs I'm going to be doing so I don't need to give him sheet music, and I know them too.

I wrote both of these a while ago, back when we were dating for the first time. We used to sing them together. I sit down at the piano and Peeta gets the violin, because those are the only two instruments in this song.

Well there is the guitar…

"Wait, what about the guitar?" I ask.

"Um…shit." Peeta frowns.

"We can have you play the guitar part after and then just edit it in." Haymitch says.

"Okay," I shrug.

"Alright…ready? Go."

I start to play the piano and Peeta starts the violin.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

We finish the song with the piano and the violin. Then Haymitch does something and we sit silently. "Good, not play the guitar part. Peeta, don't make a noise, okay?"

"Okay." Peeta says. I get the guitar and wait for the queue, and then I play the whole part, thinking the song in my head.

"Perfect. Give me a minute." He works at it for a while. "Alright…next song,"

….s….

Not only do I announce on twitter that I'm releasing two songs at eight tonight on iTunes, but Peeta announces on twitter, too, and Facebook and Instagram and practically every other social networking sight. One of the workers that popped into the room when we were recording took pictures and they're on the homepage of Yahoo. People are going crazy, saying they're going to say up to buy them. People in other countries are saying up till five on a school night to buy them.

Everyone is flipping out.

It's seven fifty nine.

"This is nerve racking." I start to pace. We're in the living room and have Haymitch's laptop hooked up to the TV. All it takes it the enter button and we're done. There's a thing on iTunes that says 'number bought' and they're all insisting it's going to fly.

"You know these have to be your singles right?" Haymitch asks.

"That's fine." I say.

"You choose three." He says.

"Okay," I mutter. The clock on the wall chimes. Peeta wraps his arms around me from behind to calm me as Haymitch presses enter. We stare at the thing that says 'number bought' and right when he presses enter, it shoots from 0 to two and then to seven and up and up. After five minutes, each song has hit two hundred. I'm so overwhelmed and surprised right now that suddenly I'm really dizzy. "I need to go and lay down."

"I'm coming." Peeta says. When we're completely out of sight of everyone he sweeps me into his arms and carries me upstairs.  
"What are you doing?" I ask when he drops me on the bed.  
"Bringing you to bed," He tugs my shirt off and grabs the ointment stuff and the lotion and lathers up my ribs and my wrist. I want to kiss him so badly.  
His fingers linger on my ribs.  
"I think I'm going to go to Jersey tomorrow." I whisper.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because I want to get this over with," I whisper.  
"I'm coming with you." He says.  
"You can't, you have a concert-"  
"I don't care. It'll be postponed." He says.  
"Peeta-" he gets up and walks out of the room. I don't go after him. He'll be back.  
He does come back five minutes later and lays down next to me, pulling me against him. He haven't been really touchy feely. All we do is hold hands and I really miss his touch. I inhale deeply and sigh, resting my hand on his chest, over his heart.  
"I love you so much." I whisper. His arms tighten around me.  
"I love you too." He murmurs. I look up at him and he looks down at me. I scoot high so our eyes are level. "I miss you." He admits.  
"You miss me?" I repeat.  
"Yeah...your lips, your touch, I miss...I miss making love to you."  
"You do?" I whisper. He doesn't reply; he just gazes into my eyes. "So let's do it." I whisper.  
"Do what?" He asks.  
"Let's make love." I murmur.  
He stares at me for a long time, probably double checking that this is what I want.

"Are you positive?" he asks.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Alright…" he kisses me.

…..s…

We get up bright and early, and we all get on a plane and go right to Jersey. I have black leggings on and a white sweater that hangs off one shoulder. I have on a black bra, too. I keep my phone in the waistband of my leggings. Peeta doesn't really care what he wears. He's got a white t-shirt and jeans. I have on boots that go to my shins. They don't have fur inside, they're leather and flimsy.

"Nervous?" Rye asks me as we stand in my parents driveway. I've decided I'm going to be the better person. I shrug.

"I have no reason to be. If they do anything to me, America will come kill them." I joke.

"Your right," Peeta says. I take a deep breath.

"Whatever. I just hope I get to see Prim." I walk to the front door, and after poising my hand to knock, I just drop it and walk inside. "Mom, Dad?" I call.

"Is that Katniss?" Mom asks.

"I think so." Dad replies. I peek into the living room and see that it's just them here.

"Sorry…I guess I should've knocked. Here," I hand, not only my mother, but my father 300,000 dollars.

"What the hell is this? How did you get all this money?" Dad asks.

"Mom said I owed you guys the money it took to raise me. That's Prim's, so she doesn't owe you anything."

"Katniss, what in the world?" Dad asks.

I shrug, "I'm just doing as I was told."

"Lillian, what the heck, she's your daughter! She doesn't owe us money for raising her! At least she doesn't owe me anything. Neither does Prim, I can't believe you would make her pay us back!" Dad hands me the money. "I don't want this Katniss. Keep your money."

"I don't want it either Dad." I hand it back to him.

"Well I won't accept it." He says.

"Well I'll just go and put it in the mailbox then." I shrug.

"Ethan are you crazy! Do you realize what we can do with 600,000 dollars! We can put Prim us for adoption and move away!"

"Are you not putting Prim up for adoption!" I snarl.

"You got a tattoo! What the hell Katniss, what is wrong with you!" Mom exclaims.

"You are not putting Prim up for adoption!" I snarl.

"You can't stop us." Mom snaps.

"You're not putting her up for adoption Lillian." Dad says. "I've had enough. We're getting divorced."

"What!" Mom shouts.

"Is Prim here?" I ask.

"She's at school. You can go pick her up, if you'd like." Dad says.

"Okay…"

"I won't let you divorce me! You don't even have the money! I have more money than you do anyways!" Mom shouts.

Honestly, I hate my mother and I've wanted them to get divorced for I don't know how long. I get out a ton more money and hand it to Dad.

"Bye." I walk out of the house. My parents are screaming at one another, and I smirk because I'm happy they're finally getting divorced.

"Are you okay?" Peeta demands. I just laugh.

"I'm fine. Listen, I want to go and see Prim. She's in school. Do you guys care? I can meet you if you have to go." I say.

"No, I want to see Prim." Peeta insists.

"Alright…" I sigh. We walk to the school. It's hilarious to see people's reactions as we walk through the town. I walk into the front office of the school and the lady shrieks and sends papers flying everywhere.

"You two…your…oh my!" her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls backwards, unconscious.

"Oh my god!" I lean over the counter at her. "Should we call an ambulance?" I ask. Peeta shrugs.

"I don't know…that's never happened to me before." Peeta replies. Someone walks out of a door and shrieks as well, staring at Peeta and I as if we were ghosts.

"She's um…unconscious…listen-"

"Your Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" She shrieks. "Oh my god! My daughter lives for the two of you! Can you sign this for her? Please? Her name is Nicole." she begs. She gives me a piece of notebook paper.

"Um…sure…" she hands me a sharpie and I pull the top off.

What the hell am I supposed to put?

In cursive I write _Love you Nicole! Love Katniss Everdeen. _

Instead of love I put a heart. I hand to the Peeta and he just signs his name and writes _you're the best Nicole! _

He caps the sharpie and hands it to the lady.

"So what brings you to Springsteen High School?" she asks.

"I came to pick up my little sister…instead of you paging her though, can I go to her class and get her?" I ask.

"Yes! Of course! Not all of you though…"

"Can Peeta and I go-"

"Absolutely! You don't even need a visitor's badge! Everyone knows who you are! I didn't even know your sister went here!"

"Yeah…" I trail off. "Where is she right now? Her name is Primrose Everdeen."

She searches for a moment on the computer.

"She's in history. Room 211 with Miss Roberts."

"Okay, thanks." I smile and walk into the hallway. Peeta follows me. The students who do see us stop and stare, as if they think they're seeing wrong. I went to this school so I know where every room is. Peeta and I begin to bicker on how is going to go in first.

"I'm telling you that she is my sister! I'm not lying!" That's Prim. I peek in the window and see she's presenting a project on her family history and the teacher is giving her a zero for lying.

"Fine, I'll go first." I open the classroom door and walk inside. Peeta slowly slides in behind me. The room goes dead silent. I see a big fat zero on Prim's project, and she's too busy arguing with the teacher to notice me.

"Holy shit, someone please tell me that you see them too!" Someone exclaims excitedly.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" Prim whips around, and her face registers shock and then pure joy. "Katniss!" she exclaims. She hugs me, and I hug her back. "What are you doing here! And Peeta! Oh my god!" she hugs him, too.

"Oh come on! Let's be reasonable here, people! Prim is somehow related to one of the most beautiful, popular female singers in the entire fucking world, and magically the girl herself walks into the room, with her boyfriend, who is the most amazing, popular guy singer in the world? Doesn't that seem a bit far-fetched? I won't believe it till I hear both of them sing."

"Yeah, that does seem a bit unlikely…" the teacher agrees. "Still I'm giving you a zero for lying about your family history."

"She's not lying, actually. And I am Katniss Everdeen, this is Peeta Mellark and I am Prim's sister."

"Whatever. Your such a little liar." A bitchy girl snaps from the back.

"Sing." A guy orders.

"Prim, I'm here to pick you up." I say. Prim gets her stuff without hesitation. Peeta reaches for her backpack.

"It is him! He's got the tattoo!" someone shrieks.

"Which means-" they start to ramble about how Prim and I are actuallty sisters, but we leave before they can fully stop us.

**Okay this story seriously isn't going to last much longer. I found something on google from mockingjay and its making me cry. **

**It says:**

_**Finnick and I sit for a long time in silence, watching the knots bloom and vanish before I can ask, "How do you bear it?" **_

_**Finnick looks at me in disbelief. "I don't know! Obviously I don't. I drag myself out of nightmares each morning and find there's no relief in waking." Something in my expression stops him. "Better not give into it. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart." **_

**ISN'T THAT JUST HEARTBREAKING OH MY GOSH WKFHWENF3WHFEBDKGE I CAN'T!**


	8. Chapter 8

Touring is fun. It's really fun. We can do whatever we want. Peeta kills every show and people are practically sobbing.

We're in New York City now. It's my twenty first birthday, December fifteenth. It's snowing and he's playing in times square.

And he nearly gives me a heart attack.

"And now, it's someone who is my entire world turns twenty one." My eyes fly up to the screen. "Now, let's all give a warm welcome to my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen!"

"What the fuck is he doing?" I demand to Rye, who grabs my wrist, which is like normal with my tattoo now, and pulls me to my feet with a goofy grin on his face.

I am not in clothing to go one stage! I'm inside and don't have a coat on, just black skinny jeans with a tan belt, fake pearl earrings, a jean shirt that is long sleeve and tucked into my jeans and gray vans and a white scarf. The crowd is screaming like crazy and I immediately start protesting and arguing with Rye because I really don't want to do this. He argues back, both of us quiet. This is on LIVE TV and the entire fucking country is watching this.

"No I really don't want to Rye! You can't make me!" I snarl.

"Yes I can. I'll carry you out there if I have to!" he snaps at me. Everyone is cheering my name, Peeta included.

"I don't want to! I don't want to Rye!"

"Rye, step aside," Johanna says with the fucking whip she bought from dollar tree that's a kids toy. Rye releases me and the starts to push me towards the stage. Peeta can probably see my now.

"I don't want to!" I complain.

"Do it anyways!" Jo and Rye block my only way back inside.

_Kat-niss! Kat-niss! Kat-niss!_

"Did you two know about this?" I demand to Johanna and Rye.

"Of course we knew! The whole crew knew! Suck it up Kat!" Rye snaps. "You're going to be doing shows like this one day, you know!"

"I think I have stage freight! There are over a thousand people out there!"

"I know there is. There are probably 25,000, to be exact." Rye says.

"How is that assuring?" I panic.

"It's not." Johanna snickers and she and Rye burst out laughing.

_Kat-niss! Kat-niss! Kat-niss! Kat-niss!_

"I really don't want to do this!" I moan. I know Peeta can see me. He sets his microphone down on the piano and walks over to me, so people can't see him. There are some people muttering in confusion and some still chanting my name.

"Come on baby, it's not that bad." Peeta says.

"There's so many people out there! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can." He assures me. "Please? For me?" he gives me that fucking look that I can't say no to.

"Fine…" I say. "If I throw up on live TV, it's your fault." I say.

"You won't throw up." He says with a grin. His band is waiting. They're with us on tour. Finnick Odair, his other brother, Graham, his friend he met when he moved to California, named Marvel, and then his other friend named Aiden. "Wait till I call you again. I'll cover you." he says.

"Okay…" I mumble. He kisses me and then walks back onto the stage and grabs his microphone.

"Sorry…she was in the tour bus. She's here now, but she has no clue what's going on." He laughs and I smile, because he's such a good liar. "So…I'll say it again. Today, someone who is my entire world turns twenty one." He begins. "So please give a warm welcome, to my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen!" People start cheering. I force myself to walk onto the stage, and I almost drop dead. Peeta reaches for my hand. People scream harder. He kisses my cheek and they scream even harder. I stare out into the crowd. Peeta keeps trying to say something, but it's so loud that even I can't hear him.

After ten minutes, people start to calm down.  
"Okay," Peeta begins. "Let's sing happy birthday!"  
Everyone in the crowd breaks into the loudest happy birthday song I've ever heard, and Peeta joins, saying "baby" instead of "Katniss"  
I say thank you into Peeta's microphone and people start screaming. I'm going to thank Peeta more later.  
"Okay...let's take a blast to the past."  
Peeta says with a grin.  
"Okay..." I smile.  
"Do you remember that day we met? What happened?" He asks before holding the microphone out to me.  
"Of course I remember. I was at that bakery down the street from my house when we were fifteen. It was your parents bakery and I didn't know. You guys lived upstairs. You were bringing me and Johanna our food and tripped. You spilt the food and drinks all over me. Johanna was laughing so hard she was crying and ended up having an asthma attack. You were apologizing like an idiot and we're wiping my shirt off like this-" I drag my hand down my chest and to the end of my shirt. People in the audience start laughing. "-then I called you a creep and shouted at you not to touch me. People were getting angry and eventually everyone left. Your parents came out and were really mad at you and gave me and Johanna our food for free. I refused to talk to you at school or anything. I never went back to your parents bakery. Then I was paired with you for a project and we bonded."  
"Right..." He tucks a strand of hair behind me ear, and I see he forgot we are on live TV. "And remember I kept losing my train of thought because I kept getting lost in your eyes?" He asks. My cheeks heat up.  
"Yes." I reply.  
"And we had kissed? Remember that? When we were doing that project?"  
"Yes."  
"Well...I wrote a song about it...I wrote it when we were kids, around the time we met. I made it better and now I'm going to sing it to you."  
"Now?" I ask.  
"Right now." He replies. "Any protests?" He turns to the crowd and everyone practically screams 'no!'. I smile and he grins, "good,"  
He takes my hand and pulls me to the guitar.  
THIS IS LOVE BUG BY THE JONAS BROTHERS BUT I EDITED IT A BIT WHERE IS SAYS "called" ITS SUPPOSED TO BE "called"  
He's playing acoustic/electric guitar. I can tell Finnick is going to be backup. He starts to strum, and I can't stop smiling.

_Called you for the first time yesterday__  
__Finally found the missing part of me__  
__Felt so close but you were far away__  
__Left me without anything to say___

_Now I'm speechless__  
__Over the edge, I'm just breathless__  
__I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again__  
__Hopeless, head over heels in the moment__  
__I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again___

_I can't get your smile out of my mind__  
__(I can't get you out of my mind)__  
__I think about your eyes all the time__  
__You're beautiful but you don't even try__  
__(You don't even, don't even try)__  
__Modesty is just so hard to find___

_Now I'm speechless__  
__Over the edge, I'm just breathless__  
__I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again__  
__Hopeless, head over heels in the moment__  
__I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again___

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday__  
__Everything I wished that it would be__  
__Suddenly I forgot how to speak__  
__Hopeless, breathless__  
__Baby can't you see?___

_Now I'm...__  
_  
Peeta does an amazing guitar solo, and Finnick sings part of this.

_Yeah oh_

He does more of the solo and the rest of the song is fast.

_Now I'm speechless__  
__Over the edge, I'm just breathless__  
__I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again__  
__Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment__  
__I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again__  
__Ohhh__  
__Love Bug again__  
_

Peeta did have a girlfriend before me, and he thought he loved her, but he says now he didn't. They didn't kiss. They didn't hug and they didn't hold hands.  
People are screaming and crying. I can't think of any words to say. I could seriously cry right now. I love him so much.  
"I love you." The microphone just barely catches it, but everyone starts shrieking. I kiss him, but it's hardly anything. Just a little peck. There's going to be much more later. This is our last short until January sixth. We're going to go to Jersey and stay with my Dad and Prim.  
Turn out, Mom was addicted to drugs, so she's in rehab.  
"I love you too." He says. The microphone catches that though, and everyone starts screaming. He's sweating and his hair is damp.  
I walk off the stage, but everyone starts screaming tier heads off.  
"Do a duet!" They're chanting! "Please!"  
A duet? Peeta and I?  
Are we allowed to? I'm not in sight anymore, but Peeta can see me. He arches his eyebrows a tiny bit and I shrug my shoulders.  
What song? I mouth at him.  
I think of every possible song we could do a duet on.  
And it clicks. I put up a finger in Peeta's direction and walk all the way backstage to Rye.  
"Are we allowed to do a duet?" I demand.  
"Yeah," he says.  
"Can we do Lady Antebellum ?" I demand.  
"Go ahead," he says. Someone hands me a microphone.  
"Flip the switch and it's on." The man tells me.  
"Alright..." I walk back out to the stage and everyone starts screaming. Peeta looks around, clearly not knowing what's going on or what we're singing.  
"What are we singing?" He asks. I flip the switch.  
"A song," I reply.  
He laughs, "what song?" He asks.  
"You all know it. But you do need the violin."  
He grabs the violin. "Are you positive me know it?" He asks.  
"I promise you know it. And Finn knows it, and Graham, Marvel and Aiden. Trust me, you know it."  
"Alright..." He hesitates. "By heart?" He asks.  
"Yes. We all listen to it on repeat." I answer. I go to the piano. It's supposed to start with violin first.  
I start the piano though. The second I press the second key, I see the guys grin as Peeta starts to play along and then the rest of the band.  
I start singing and people start screaming.

Me:  
_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.__  
__Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

Both:  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time._

Both:  
_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.__  
__And I don't know how I can do without.__  
__I just need you now.__  
_  
Peeta:  
_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.__  
_  
Both:  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?__  
__For me it happens all the time._

Both:  
_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.__  
__And I don't know how I can do without.__  
__I just need you now._

Finnick does a beat guitar dolor as Peeta sings: _Oh, whoa_

Both:  
_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Me:  
_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

Peeta:  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Both:  
_And I don't know how I can do without.__  
__I just need you now__  
__I just need you now.__  
_  
Me:  
_Oh, baby, I need you now._

People are screaming again. I get up and walk off stage. I shut my microphone off and hand it back to the guy that gave it to me. Then I sit down next to Johanna again and pick up my phone. I have texts from Haymitch.  
Haymitch: I'm proud of you sweetheart that was incredible.  
Me: thanks Uncle  
I get a text from Cinna then.  
Cinna: look at you! You don't even need a stylist!  
Me: I looked okay?  
Cinna: you looked fine.  
Me: fine?  
Cinna: stunning  
Me: lol thank you  
Peeta is back to his concert and I know he's exhausted and just wants a good shower. It's getting late and I'm exhausted so I can't even imagine how Peeta feels. Finally though, Peeta ends the show and walks backstage.  
He practically drags himself to the tour bus. The rest of the band walks backstage and they aren't nearly as tired as Peeta.  
"Gimme a ride, Finn?" I ask.  
"Sure Kitty!" He grins and sweeps me onto his back. I lock my arms around his next and he takes off at full speed to the bus. Everyone sprints after us, all of us shouting nonsense. Peeta's passed out on the floor and Finnick trips over him, sending both of us to the floor. Peeta wakes up and groans.  
"What?" He asks.  
"Nothing. Go shower," I stand up and pull him to his feet.  
"Noooooo!" He protests.  
"Yesssss!" I say back. We start to bicker so fast that everyone is staring at us. "Your all sweaty too!" I open the bathroom door and shove him inside. He starts I pull it but I grab the knob and lean backwards on my heels. He isn't going to get it open. The bus starts to drive though and I lose my balance and fall to the side, landing on my boobs completely, causing me to cry out in pain. He's standing before me now. "Oh my god." I moan.  
"What?" He pulls me to my feet.  
"Go take a shower!" I shove him into the bathroom and slam the door. The beds are shelves and Peeta and I took the highest one. We got a new bus because there's too many people but there's an extra bed for me but I prefer being with him. I climb up to almost the roof of the bus and slide into our shelf and scoot all the way against the wall and cover myself in blankets. After a few minutes, I hear the shower start I sigh, glad.  
After a while, I drift off.

...2...

"Brainless!" Johanna shouts. I force my eyes open and peer over the edge of the bed shelf.  
"What?" I mumble.  
"Your forced your boyfriend into the bathroom without a towel or clothes." She says.  
"So?" I ask. "Go away Johanna I want to sleep."  
"But he can't come out of the bathroom because he's naked." She replies.  
"So stick your arm in the bathroom-"  
"He won't let us. He's insisting that the mirror will catch him and we're going to see him naked. Not that I'm complaining, but-"  
"Fine." I climb down and get him a towel and some boxers, a t-shirt and jeans. I stick my arm in the bathroom door and hand him the clothes. "Dammit Peeta, I can't even see the mirror." He's silent for a long moment, and then his hand closes around my wrist and he pulls me into the bathroom with him. He's got on his boxers. He's still soaking wet as he pulls me against his chest in a tight hug.

"When we get home," he begins, whispering. "I'm going to give you birthday sex." Then he opens the door and pushes me out.

"Bitch!" I bang my fist on the door and I hear him start laughing. I sit down on the table and he walks out of the bathroom.

"Let's go fuck around in target." Johanna says.

"Let's hit the one I worked at!" I exclaim. I walk over to the driver and tell him where to go. We all start getting ready. Well they start getting ready; I just switch to boots and put my phone in my pocket. "Let's bring a pen, too. So we can write on shit."

"And some sticky notes." Johanna sends a knowing smirk in my direction and we burst out laughing, refusing to tell anyone why. When the bus stops, we get out and walk into target.

"Where to first?" Peeta asks.

"Let's go singing down the aisles! That'll give people a heart attack!" Johanna exclaims.

"Stupid songs though! Let's sing Christmas songs!" Rye says.

"Hell yeah! No, lets sing that stupid Friday song by Rebecca Black!" I exclaim.

We start to parade down aisle.

_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)_

_Kickin' in the front seat_

People gape at us. We walk down the magazine aisle and Peeta picks one up that my face is on the cover of.

"I dare you to sign all of them your in." Johanna says.

"You know you could get in trouble for this?" Aiden asks.

"I've got money, Aiden. Money practically solves everything." I reply.

"Well let's get this Target some more costumers!" Rye exclaims. He starts to video me and Peeta signing every magazine, singing shitty songs.

"We're in targgggget!" I sing. Peeta's laughing. "Singing made up songs and signing magazineeeeees!"

"Can you sign my arm?" Some girl asks behind me. "Both of you?"

"Sure!" I say with a grin. The girl holds out her arm and I sign it in sharpie. Peeta signs her other arm and the girl looks so happy. She starts crying.

"I just really love you guys!" then she runs away, screaming for her mother.

"I love you toooooo!" I shout after her. I hear her shrieking.

"Excuse me, your destroying merchandise." A worker says behind Peeta and I. We turn around, and he looks at all the signed magazines, and then slowly, our faces. "Holy shit, Justin! Katniss Everdeen is standing right in front of me!" he strides away. "She's even sexier in person, bro!"

"Your pretty cute too!" I call after him. Peeta raises his eyebrows at me. "What?" I kiss him. "You're cute too."

"Is Katniss Everdeen actually here?" a guy asks.

"Yeah bro, She's signing all the magazines with her boyfriend!"

"No shit bro. You're kidding."

"No man, I'm not." The guy comes back with another guy.

"Oh fuck! Hey, sign my abs?" the guy pulls off his shirt. Peeta's got much more defined abs than this guy. I shrug.

"Alright," I sign the guys stomach and then the other guys.

"Hey dude, lets go get this shit tatted!"

"Alright man!" the two run off. Peeta looks upset.

"Oh come on! Itdoesn't mean anything! Do you want me to sign your abs too?" I tease.

"Okay." He pulls his shirt off.

"Wait, you really do?" I ask.

"Yeah, do it." He says.

"Can I draw on you?" I ask. Rye's still got the camera going.

"Do whatever you want." He says with a grin.

"Alright." I kneel in front of him and write _I love you! _

And then I draw a smiley face with dimples sticking out its tongue and then I sign right there his boxers are peeking out of his jeans.

"Hey Jo, do you have that lipstick that stains still?" I ask. She starts laughing as she hands me lipstick that stains. I coat my lips in it and then place kisses all over his stomach. "There!" I draw a heart on his forehead. "Don't put your shirt back on though." I put more lipstick on and then kiss him. It takes him a moment to process what I did.

"Your gonna pay for that." He says.

"No I'm not." I kiss his cheek.

"Wanna bet?" he grins. I bolt around him and he chases me, and then everyone else with us chases us. He grabs my waist and throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I exclaim.

"No!"

"Alright." I kiss his back and draw scribbles all over him.

"Katniss!" he sets me down in front of him.

"What? I think everyone heard you say I can do whatever I wanted." I say innocently.

"Fine. But now you have to let me do whatever I want to you." he says.

"Alright." I pull my shirt off.

"Not here!" he says.

"Why not?" I demand.

"Katniss!" he laughs and tugs my shirt back on me.

Rye posts the video on twitter after editing out the part of me taking my shirt off. We start singing random songs again and Rye takes pictures of us.  
"Peet, when you guys dated for the first time and you said Kat was loaded with tits, you really weren't kidding." Graham grins. I narrow my eyes at Peeta and he just smirks.

"Well…you are loaded. I should know. I a_m _the only one that's seen those, correct?" he asks.

"Aside from Johanna, Prim and a guy named Brad, yes, you are the only person." I walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who the fuck is Brad? You said I was-" he stops me.

"And I was serious. I'm kidding. Just Jo and Prim, I swear." I say. He's got me pinned.

"Are you being truthful?" he asks.

"Yes. Peeta, I wouldn't lie to you. I promise." I whisper.

"Are you going to help me get this off later?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll help you. I know how." I pull him towards the cosmetics and get a giant bottle of hand sanitizer and then makeup remover. I get some cotton balls, too. We get a ton of stuff we don't need, but want. Then we just ditch everyone.

"Can we go home? Please Katniss?" Peeta begs. "I want my bed back."

"Yeah, let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

For the next week, I'm working so hard recording songs and doing talk shows and photo shoots. Johanna decided she doesn't want to be in movies, she wants to be in a band. So now she's in my band.

I drag myself to the front door at three in the morning. I slam it behind me and eye the stairs. "Damn you, Peeta!" I moan, dropping to my knees. I pass out from sleep deprivation.

…..s…

I wake nestled in my bed, not Peeta's. I stare at the ceiling for a long time, thinking.

I may not have been raised with love, but I was raised in a family where you don't live with a boy unless you're married.

I'm practically shaming my family. I was only living with Peeta to get money to get a house for Johanna and I.

I have enough money to get a house bigger than Peeta's. So I'm moving out.

I throw my covers off and drag myself downstairs.

"So…are you going to tell me what I did last night before you passed out?" Peeta asks when I walk into the kitchen.

"You don't have a fucking elevator." I groan. He laughs.

"Well my apologies." He says. Johanna is sitting on the counter. It's only us here. I get out the milk and a glass and fill it.

"I'm moving out." I announce. Both Johanna and Peeta's eyes snap onto mine.

"So am I then, too, I guess." Johanna says.

"Why?" Peeta asks. Johanna looks between the two of us and then walks away.

"Because…" I trail off. I don't want to tell him I'm not moving in with him till we're married. That's going to pressure him. "You said we could move in with you until we got enough money to get a house of our own. I have enough money to buy three of your twenty five million dollar house."

"But…" he struggles to find words, which isn't often. "You don't have to. I don't want you to go."

"Well…" I sigh.

"What's the real reason?" he demands.

"I don't want to tell you…"

"So now you're keeping secrets from me?" he demands. We've never once gotten into a fight, not even when we were fifteen.

"No, but-"

"But what, Katniss?" he demands.

"But I don't want to tell you." I mumble.

"Why?" he's upset.

"Because-"

"Because why?"

"Can I finish a damn sentence without you interrupting me?" I snap. He sighs.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Because I don't want to tell you. It's going to make you pressured and I'm not going to let that happen." I reply.

"I'm not going to be pressured!"

"Yeah you will, Peeta." I walk past him, but he grabs my arm to stop me, making me drop my glass of milk. It shatters on the floor and cuts my foot.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I wouldn't hurt you purposely-"

"I know you wouldn't." I snap. I clean up the mess and he helps me.

"Please just tell me." he begs.

"No! I'm not telling you! I'll tell you some other day!"

"Why won't you tell me! It's not healthy to keep secrets from people!"

"I'm not keeping secrets."

"Yes you are. If you weren't, you would tell me."

"Whatever Peeta," I walk out of the kitchen and back to my bedroom, making sure that he hears the door slam. Johanna walks right into my room and locks the door behind herself.

"What the fuck? Did he fucking cut you?" she asks, livid.

"Of course not. He grabbed my arm and I dropped my glass and it cut my foot." I walk into the bathroom and she follows me.

"So whats the real reason?" she asks.

"I was raised in a family where you don't live with a guy till your married. If I tell him, he'll get pressured into marrying me and I don't want him to be. I want it to be real, not because he wants me around whevener he pleases."

"Oh…I can see why you didn't tell him. So where are we moving?" she asks.

"I haven't got a clue. I've got to work. I have to be at the Esquire photo shoot in like an hour and if I'm late Haymitch'll kill me. And then after that I have to go to GQ for another photo shoot and then I have to go to the studio to record more songs." I start pulling off clothes as I start the shower.

"I don't see why he's so damn angry." She says. "It's not a fucking secret. How the hell is he supposed to know if he's going to be pressured when he doesn't even know what it is? I don't know, I just think it's real retarted." She says. I get in the shower.

"I do too, but he doesn't understand unless I actually tell him. And I'm not fucking telling him because I don't want him to be pressured." I admit. Johanna's been making tons of money because now that she's in the band with me, Haymitch, Jo and I split every cent three ways with Warner Bros.

PEETA'S POV

I supposed I was sort of a jerk to her. She doesn't have to tell me everything. I just really don't want her to move. I'm going to miss waking up with her in my arms. I'm going to miss her, that's all. This house is huge for one person.

KATNISS'S POV

"I'll just go with you to the photo shoots because I have to be with you at the recording studio." Johanna says.

"Alright," I reply as I pull my wet hear back in a braid and pull on a bra and tee shirt and then a pair of jeans and a jacket and vans. Then I pull everything off and pull on black skinny jeans, a black belt, a sea foam green three quarter sleeve shirt and a white scarf and then I braid back my hair, pull on leather boots, grab my purse backpack and white sunglasses. Johanna goes and changes and I get last minute things. She joins me in my bedroom and we go downstairs together.

Now I'm in a bad mood and not in the mood for paparazzi or anything.

"Where are you going?" Peeta demands.

"Work," I reply shortly before walking out of the house.

…s…

For the next six hours, I go through skimpy bathing suits, soaking wet at the first photo shoot, and then the second, I'm in my bra and underwear the whole time staring off into space with the fans or something blowing back my hair. Haymitch and Johanna admit that the pictures look sexy. **Look up "Jennifer Lawrence esquire and then Jennifer Lawrence GQ" and you'll see the photos.**

By the time we get to the recording studio, I'm exhausted. I record a song and head back home. Johanna and Peeta have to force me to eat dinner, and I half drag myself up the stairs, but eventually, I just lay down.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta asks.

I try to say "_I'm so tired" _but the words don't come out properly and they get all jumbled up. He picks me up and carries me to my bedroom.

"Before you fall asleep…" he begins, sitting down next to me. "I love you. I'm really sorry for being rude earlier. I love you."

"I love you too," I mumble. He opens his mouth to say something, but I can't hold my eyes open anymore. The moment they're closed, I'm asleep.

…a…

He must have fallen asleep next to me. I have to pee so badly and I'm all sweaty. I maneuver myself out of his arms and walk into the bathroom, stripping naked and going to that bathroom and then just getting in the shower. Halfway through, he walks right into the bathroom and joins me in the shower.

"What are you doing?" I ask, surprised. He grins.

"Oh baby, I think you know."

….s….

Today I'm on Jimmy Kimmel. I'm going to announce a new album. I'm so exhausted when Cinna rouses me and forces me downstairs to eat something. Nobody is awake yet. He drives for me, stopping at the store to get me an energy drink. By the time we're at the studio, I'm wide awake. He gives me a skintight sunset orange dress and pulls my hair into a ponytail. Haymitch starts instructing me on what to do as Cinna does a bit of makeup on my face and gives me some white heels that I am bound to fall over in.

I wait patiently, and when I'm announced, I walk out onto the stage, smiling and waving. Jimmy Kimmel hugs me and kisses my cheek like every person in the talk shows. People are screaming. We sit down and I cross my legs and patiently wait.

"So…you know, I've been dying to meet you. I met your boyfriend after he wrote the song "Springsteen" and he's really lovely. I met him again just recently, like two days ago, actually." He says.

"Yeah…he's…amazing…" I'm trying not to gush.

"You two are quite hilarious together. I mean, did we all see that video of you two at the store with Peeta's band and your bed friend? I mean, you signed some guys chest and then drew all over him. And kissed him with that staining lipstick!" he shows a picture, and we all start laughing. "I mean…did you even manage to get that off?"

"It took a really, really long time. But yes, we got it off. He had to lay for…I don't know, a few hours, I think. We doused him in hand sanitizer and washed it away with cotton balls. We had to use makeup remover for the lipstick." I laugh.

"Wow…and he wasn't even angry? Not even a little bit?" he asks.

"No…not really. He doesn't really get mad at me that easily."

"Have you guys fought before?" he questions.

I hardly count yesterday as a fight, it was more like a frustrating conversation.

"No…not really…"

"Well…you just has a birthday this past week, didn't you? Your twenty one now!" he says. People cheer again, and I smile.

"Yeah…" I laugh.

"Have you had your first drink?" he asks.

"No…I've been so busy…sorry if I'm talking really fast, I'm really hyper." I say, my leg beginning to bounce.

"Your hyper?" he asks.

"Yes! I'm so tired and my uncle gave me an energy drink on the way here and when I'm tired I get so hyper and I laugh a lot." I giggle and he laughs.

"Why are you tired?" he asks.

"Well I've been working for the past week…so…" I trail off.

"Oh, I see. So we've got a little question game. We're going to ask you some questions about yourself. The world is in love with you and we hardly know a thing about you!" he exclaims. "And after that, we're going to see just how much you know your boyfriend."

"Alright…" I rub my hands together and everyone starts laughing.

"What's up with that?" he asks with a smirk, imitating me.

"I'm the most competitive person you'll ever meet…it's like a disease or something." I smile.

"I see…okay…we have eight questions about you and then…I don't even remember about how many about Peeta." He says.

"Alright." I say.

"First question…what is your favorite color?"

"Forest green," I reply.

"Okay…do you have any siblings?" he asks.

"One…a little sister, her name is Primrose Everdeen." I reply. "She's sixteen."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Springsteen, New Jersey."

"What is the wildest thing you've ever done?"

"The wildest thing? God…I don't know…well, there was this one time, when I snuck out of the house when I was…god, I think I was Prim's age. Yeah, I was sixteen. I snuck out and went skinny dipping in a lake with a ton of my friends. It was so awkward and uncomfortable." People burst out laughing and I just grin.

"Okay…your best friend?"

"Johanna Mason. I've known her since before I can remember."

"Right…favorite food?"

"Oh! Peeta's cheese buns! They're the best."

"Cheese buns? That sounds revolting."

"It's incredible. He makes the buns with a dough that he makes without the box and then he fills the inside with cheese as it cooks and outs cheese on the outside. If you eat them right away, the cheese is melted and gooey and incredible…"

"Okay, that sounds amazing now!"

"Yeah…they're incredible."

"Your tattoos. When did you get them? What's the story for that?"

"Well…after Peeta and I got back together…Johanna and I snuck out of the house and went to a tattoo parlor at three in the morning and I got a tattoo."

"Alright, who is this girl?" A photo of Prim and I at the lake by my house in Jersey that I went skinny dipping in pops up on the screen. That's when I told her Mom and Dad we're getting divorced. We're both in bikinis, and you can see in my eyes that I'm concerned and listening intently to what she's saying.

I smile, "That's my sister," I reply.

"Wow…" he trails off. "Okay, that's all eight. After this break, we're going to see just how well Katniss knows her boyfriend and then Katniss is going to announce her big news!"

We chat for a while and then he cuts off. "And we're back with Katniss Everdeen!" Jimmy exclaims. "Alright, we've got questions about Peeta for you, Katniss. We have all the answers from him, so let's see…let's start off easy. What's his favorite color?"

"Sunset orange, like this exactly." I point to my dress.

"Correct," he says. Points pop up on the screen. I have five.

"Okay…name every single person in his immediate family. From parents to aunts and uncles and grandparents." He says.

I suck in a long breath.

"Um…okay…his two brothers, Rye and Graham Mellark. His parents, Renee Mellark and Phillip Mellark…" I have to think back to that Thanksgiving I spent with him family when I was seventeen. "Okay…Aunt Athena and Uncle Carl, and then Aunt Peg and Uncle Frank. Then there's Rachel, his cousin, Sara, his cousin, Megan, his cousin, Nicole, his cousin, Aaron, his cousin, Ron, his cousin…" I think for a long time.

"Do you give up?" he asks.

"No, I just haven't seen them since I was seventeen so it takes a while for me to remember." I reply. "Nana and Pa, who's names are Susan and Tom, then Grandma and Grandpa, who are Lydia and Jackson, Uncle Kevin and Aunt Matilda. That's it."

He sighs. I bite my lip, racking my brain for anyone else. "Katniss…your w…" he trails off. People start to boo. "Way too good at this." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I thought you were going to say wrong."

"Okay…how many girlfriends has Peeta had in the past? Who was is first kiss and how did it happen? Who was his first time and how did it happen and how long did he date the girls, you included. _And _I want the dates they started dating and the dates they stopped." He says. "And how old he was,"

"Okay…he's had two. His first girlfriend was Delly Cartwright. He was thirteen. They started dating on March first and stopped March fifth…same year, 2006. Then I was this second girlfriend. We were fifteen; we started dating May tenth of 2008 and stopped on…" I clear my throat as waves of memories overcome me. "We stopped on June eighteenth of 2011. I was his first kiss, it was on July forth…we were watching the fireworks and he just turned to me and kissed me. I was this first time…we um…" my cheeks heat up and my face goes bright red. People in the audience laugh, "When we were fifteen, his parents and my parents let us go camping together in the forest by my house and…we…had sex…"

"My god, did you guys use protection?" he asks.

"Yes! We did! I think he planned it because he had one…" I clear my throat again. "A condom in his pocket…he swears he didn't but I don't believe him."

"You got all of that right." He says. "Let's get a bit raunchy here." He grins.

"Oh god," I moan.

"Oh don't worry, we're going to do this to him when we get him on the show again." he grins. I grin back. "When was the last time you two had sex and who was in charge, and where did it happen? We made him answer these backstage two days ago. His face was brighter than yours is right now." He says.

"Um…he probably told you on Sunday in the hot tub, but it was actually last night…on Sunday I was…in charge and last night it was kind of whoever." I mumble.

"Last night?" he repeats.

"Yes…I couldn't sleep so I got in the shower and he uh…followed me and I asked 'what are you doing?' and he said 'I think you know'." Everyone starts laughing.

"What is his favorite song?" he asks.

"A thousand years…the one that I sing. He makes me listen to it in the car. It's…uncomfortable." I laugh. "And sometimes he blasts it throughout the house…"

"Okay…this he didn't tell us…how did he get the tattoo?" he asks.

I start laughing and everyone gives me an amused expression. "Okay…when we were seventeen, at three in the morning, he woke me up by throwing rocks at my window, begged me to jump off the roof. He caught me and he took me to the tattoo parlor that his friend owned and got the tattoo. That's what made our breakup a billion times harder because on the way there I was like 'what if we break up' and he said 'we won't. do you love me?' and I said 'more than anything' and he said 'and I love you. why would we ever break up?'."

"Wow…okay, that's all the questions. So…whats your big announcement?" he asks.

"On May third I'm releasing an album."

…..1…..

I drive myself home and Cinna goes somewhere with Haymitch. I stop and do all my Christmas shopping, and on the way home, I see this huge mansion as I take a different route, and it's so amazing that I fall in love with it and I actually pull over and peer into the gate.

And then I call Peeta.

"Hey babe," he says.

"Hey…is Johanna there?" I ask.

'Yeah, why?" he asks.

"Can you and her come meet me somewhere?" I ask.

"Sure babe, why though?" he asks.

"I think I found a house…" I trail off.

"Alright, what's the address?" he asks.

"I don't know…I think it's the Le Belvedere Mansion." I reply. "Wait, I see the address. It's 630 Nimes Rd, Los Angeles, CA 90077."

"Um…okay." He hangs up. I move my car and wait. After fourty five minutes, Peeta's car parks behind mine, and him and Jo get out, gaping at the mansion.

"Holy shit." Johanna says. "That gate is open."

"We're not going to break into the property." I reply. Peeta walks over to the for sale sign and picks up a brochure.

"Shit," he says. "It's eighty five million."

"So? Johanna and I put together can do that."

"She's right," Johanna says.

"There is a French-inspired chateau, which is nice because your entire family is from France and your French. It took more than a thousand workers to build, the living room has three thousdan square feet of entertaining space, the dining room fits 22 people easily, the kitchen is hand finished and has a pizza oven, there is a wine cellar that holds five thousand bottles, it says _the bathroom transport you to Europe,_ there are three family suites in the house with their own bathrooms, there is a huge office that leads out to a balcony, there is professional security and TV monitoring syysten throughout the property and house, and-holy shit!" he gasps.

"What?" Jo and I exclaim together.

"The screening room fits 60n people and is _larger _than some movie theaters, there is seven water fountains and four have sculptures in the center, a seventy foot infinity edge pool that overlooks the entire city, there are eight rose gardens and a 280 degree of the city from the property, there is room for a hundred guests to dine in the courtyard, and there is a _ballroom _that fits up to two hundred and fifty people!" he's shocked. "And there's an elevator, 19 fireplaces in and out and a 12 person spa!"

"Oh my god, I'm calling the guy!" Johanna gasps, whipping out her phone and dialing the number on the page.

When the dude pulls up, he looks completely overjoyed and shocked to see that, not only is someone finally looking to get his house, but there are three celebrities. Johanna is considered a celebrity now.

"I'm have happy you're looking at this house. It's been on the market for way to long and I lowered the price as low as I possibly can trying to get it to sell." He walks through the gate and waits for us. "It would come furnished, by the way." He leads up past one of the fountains which is in the middle of the giant driveway.

There is a chandelier right above our heads that is amazing and stunning.

There is three floors and he takes us all around the house, showing us everything and anywhere, every nook and cranny.

"I'll just…be downstairs in the kitchen." He walks away. We're left outside by the pool. It's glass and at the end it sits right at the end of a cliff. If I was in the pool and broke the glass, the water would go gushing down Beverly Hills and take everyone in the pool with it.

"I want this house." Johanna says desperately. "Katniss, I am begging you-"

"I want it too." I reply.

"Seriously?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer. "But we're having Christmas this year here. We can invite your entire family, and yours, and mine, and everyone from the band."

"I'm in." Johanna says.

"Let's do this." I grin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Prim, I'm sorry, I'm really busy-"

"I broke up with Rory yesterday." She whispers.

"You what!" I shout. Then I look all around me to make sure nobody saw. They did, of course.

"I know…it was an act now think later thing. Katniss, what do I do?" she whispers.

Johanna and I own the house and we're moving in tomorrow. Next week is Christmas and I have so much to get done. I hired a gardener and someone to take care of the pool because I haven't got a clue how. I'm at the mall getting last minute gifts and a ton of Christmas decorations and lights. A ton of Christmas lights I drop all my stuff in the car and go to the Christmas place, thinking.

After begging and pleading with Dad for three hours, he finally agreed to fly out to California for Christmas. This is going to be huge. I have ten rooms in my house and thirteen bathrooms. I'm keeping my room locked because I don't want people nosing through my stuff and my bathroom is in there and I have some things I don't want them to find. Like sex toys and gifts and random things like that. Johanna is going to do the same. We have eight rooms open and six open at Peeta's house and two at Rye's. People are staying all over, but on Christmas Eve they're going to be at my house.

"Prim, honey…I don't know what to tell you." I whisper. I start buying a ton of ornaments and miscellaneous things and gift wrap, a whole lot of it. I drop that stuff in my car too.

"Katniss, you did exactly what I did! Please help me! I love him and I want him back!"

"Prim I don't know what to tell you. With Peeta and I, well it was different." I admit as I walk into the alcohol place and start grabbing random bottles. I have emptied half the shelves when I realize that people are gaping at me like I'm mental. I laugh a bit. "I have three hundred or so people coming for Christmas. I need alcohol." I tell them. They all look relieved at my explanation.

"Wow," someone laughs. "Your more normal than I thought you were." I just smile.

"Katniss how is it any different with you and Peeta?" Prim demands.

"Prim-"

"Because it isn't, it's not different at all!"

"First of all, I don't even know how you broke up. Second, don't get snippy at me. I didn't even do anything."

I can hear her sharply exhale on the other line. "When is the last time you and Peeta had sex? Is he depriving you? Is that why your being such a bitch? Or are you pregnant?"

"Last night, if you must know," I reply angrily as I put a ton of bottles on the counter and go and grab most of the rest of them. "I'm paying you extra for this. Sorry I emptied your selves…I have a closet that can fit 5,000 bottles…"

"It's alright," he says.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Prim demands.

"Tell me how you broke up and I can help you." I reply.

"Fine, he wanted to have sex, I told him 'no', he asked 'why?' I said because I said, then I said 'your annoying. I'm breaking up with you.' and then I went home." She snaps.

"That's ridiculous! You're so short tempered." I reply.

"Yeah, whatever, can you call Gale or something and tell him you'll fuck him if he gets Rory to get back together with me? He's so in love with you. It's disgusting."

"I'm not going to do that. I have Peeta, why would I call Gale? I have no interest in him whatsoever." The guy has to get help from the other workers to ring me up.

"So? He doesn't need to know that." She replies.

"No Prim, I'm not going to do that."

"Why not!" she snaps.

"Because I love Peeta. I'm not going to go and sleep with Gale to help you get what you want. Just go over and tell Rory your just like me and that your sorry abd beg for forgiveness. If he turns you down then don't mope about it because he obviously doesn't care about you."

"Do you want help bringing these to your car?" the guy asks.

"Yes please," I reply.

"I can't do that! He hates me!" she says.

"How do you know he hates you if you didn't try?" I ask.

"I don't, but-"

"But nothing. You can't possibly know he hates you because you haven't even tried-" My phone beeps and I see an incoming call from Peeta. "Hang on Prim, I got another call. Don't hang up,"

"Whatever," she grumbles. I put her on hold and answer Peeta.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, I know you're busy but Johanna, the band and everyone is here and we're moving you guys in today." Peeta says. I struggle to stay on the phone and carry bags and bags wrapped in alcohol at the same time.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yes." He hears my sigh of irritation and stress and then quickly adds, you don't have to come though, we have it under control."

"Johanna doesn't even know the code to the gate. How do you expect to get in?" I ask as I unlock my car and open the trunk, putting the backseats down.

"Why doesn't she know the code?" he asks.

"It's not that she doesn't know it, it's more of the fact that she can't remember anything. I'll drop by and put the code in. Just call me when your there." I say.

"Okay, are you okay? You sound really stressed." He says.

"Because I am really stressed, but I'll be fine. I need to go, Prim is on the other line." I sigh.

"Okay, love you." he says.

"Love you too," I hang up and go back to Prim. "Are you still there?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"You have to go over there and talk to him." I tell her. The guys finish putting all the alcohol in the car and I have them each a hundred dollar tip. I get in my car and start to back up. Someone drivers right into my car. "Fuck! Dammit, I have to go, someone just fucking ran into my fucking car! Another thing to make me more stressed!" I snap.

"What? Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine. I'll call you back." I say. I hang up. The person gets out of the car and is already on the phone with the police.

Fucking great! Just great! Now the police are going to come and find that I have 5,00 bottles of all different fucking kinds of alcohol and the paparazzi is probably right around the fucking corning ready to go and say that I was drunk driving and rammed the person.

This is the worst day or my entire life. I call Peeta again.

"I'm not coming to put the code in. I got into a car accident and-"

"What! Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I reply. "No, I'm not fine. Physically I am, but mentally I'm not."

"Oh my god, Katniss, do you want me to come down there?"

"No. Don't. I have 5,000 bottles of alcohol in my car, the paparazzi are going to say I was drinking and driving. The last thing I need is for you to get caught in the mess too."

"Okay…Katniss…" he sighs. "Be strong honey. Don't do act now thing later. That is never going to end well."

"I will. I have to go." I hang up and pocket my phone. The guy is probably in his thirties. He's got his wife and kids with him.

Fucking great, this is just great. I want to just get ran over. I want to cry. I want to die right now. I hear sirens and I get out my keys and wallet and slam my car door. I can tell that they're all pissed off and I'm glad they're not treating me any different than they would if I were anyone else. I do have on sunglasses…I don't even need them. It's cloudy. I pull them off and toss them in the front seat and sit down on the bumper. I hear sirens in the distance.

Not only does a cop car show up, but so do a fire truck and an ambulance.

Even they don't treat me differently. I can see the paparazzi in the bushes. They search the other people's car first. When they search mine though, they freeze.

Oh how I wish I could start shouting at them.

And to make it worse, they do a drug and alcohol test on me. I have to breathe ingot this machine and they take some blood from me and put it in another machine. Actual paparazzi vans start showing and other police cars show up and force them to leave. A fucking news car is here, too.

I'm so glad I learned to wipe my face of any emotion. I do this now, and I'm satisfied when I see my reflection in the mirror of the cop car and see I appear bored.

"Miss Everdeen, we're taking you in." a police officer says. I arch an eyebrow.

"For what?" I ask.

They ignore me. There's even more paparazzi and they're flooding the parking lot. I'm struggling not to cry right now I want someone to shoot me.

I haven't drank a beer in my entire life! I've never driven drunk!

The order me to put my hands on the hood of my car.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one with be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements."

And then, with the cameras clicking and the news reporters doing live cases, I'm shoved into a cop car and the door is slammed.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you gus what to see Katniss and Johanna's mansion, copy and paste this link:**

la-belvedere-mansion-beverly-hills-california-photos-2012-4/in-the-courtyard-theres-room-for-100-guests-to-dine-19

"Hey, your Katniss Everdeen, aren't you?" My cellmate asks. She's a girl and she's my age and she seems really nice.

"Yes." I massage my wrists.

"What are you in for?" she asks.

I shrug. "Some family ran into me when I was backing out of my parking spot at the mall. I have 5,000 bottles of alcohol in my car for my 5,00 bottle wine cellar I was filling up for the 200 people come for Christmas. They did a drug an alcohol test and I guess it wasn't good." I answer. "What about you?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I vandalized a cop car."

"Nice…" I sigh. "How long have you been here?" I ask. She sits down on the metal shelf that is supposed to be out bed.

"Three days." She says. "Don't expect to be getting out soon."

I want to cry so bad right now.

PEETA'S POV

We're watching the news, all of us impatiently waiting for a call from Katniss to know she's alright.

The weather cuts off.

"Breaking news!" the main newsperson says. "Katniss Everdeen is going to jail!"

We all sit up, shocked. Haymitch, Cinna, Aiden, Finnick, Graham, Rye and Johanna are here.

It shows a video of Katniss getting handcuffed. I can tell, even though she's masking her emotions that she's absolutely livid and ready to punch the fuck out of everyone. And she's trying as hard as she can not to cry.

KATNISS'S POV

Twenty minutes later, the cop that arrested me comes back.

"We only took you in because the test wasn't working. We've announced it was a false alarm and you're free to go."

"Thank you," I breathe a sigh of relief.

I am allowed to change back into my clothes and I have to catch a taxi back to my car. I head for home.  
My phone begins to ring.  
"Hello?" I ask tiredly.  
"Go to Ellen's." Haymitch hangs up. I sigh and make a U-turn.  
Going on a talk show is the last thing I want to do right now. I have to practically force myself. I guess I'm going in what I'm wearing. I brush my hair and teeth and then braid my hair back and wait. When my name is announced, I walk onto the stage. This is live. I can tell.  
"You must be having a really bad day." Ellen laughs.  
"I am." I sigh.  
"So we all know you got arrested. What happened?"  
I run my hands over my face.  
"I'll just start from the start of my day because that's when my day started to be terrible." I sigh. "Okay so I got up and took a shower. The hot water didn't work so I had to shower with it all the way on cold. Then I burnt my breakfast and set the fire alarm off. I dropped my phone in the sink as I washed my dishes and has to go to get it fixed. I didn't even get to see Peeta, and every day I don't get to see Peeta is a terrible day. Then I was doing all the shopping that needed done and I'm not even done yet and didn't have any money because I forgot my wallet. I had to go all the way back to my house to get it. I have to get Christmas decorations and everything. Then my sister called and with boyfriend troubles so I had to help her. As I was on the phone I was shopping and I bought 5,000 bottles of alcohol because I have a 5,000 bottle cellular at my home. I was in a bad mood because nothing seemed to be going right and I had-still have a headache, and then I was backing out of my parking space and someone ran right into the side if my car! Of course I was pissed off-sorry for my language, but I was angry and by now I just wanted to go home. Then the guy called the police and the paparazzi were in the bushes and the police showed up and we're searching both cars. And what do they find when they search mine?"  
"Oh god! That wine." Ellen says. Everyone makes noise of sympathy.  
"Right, so they find they wine and instantly they think 'oh wow international singer was drinking and driving! She ran into a family!' so they did the drug and alcohol test. I had already called Peeta and everything. The whole parking lot was bombarded in paparazzi and news reporters and I was flipping out and then they just arrested me! Now I may be twenty one, but I've never drank before. I bought the alcohol because I have two hundred people coming to my house for Christmas. So they arrest me and I'm throwing in a jail cell with some girl who vandalized a cop car. Then literally twenty minutes later the officer that arrested me comes back and goes 'oh the results were taking too long' or something like that and he let me go. I am so stressed out and I want to just go and cry."  
"So they arrested you because the drug and alcohol results were taking too long?"  
"Yes!" I exclaim. "I'm not even done shopping yet when means I have to go out and finish and I think I may make Peeta come with me or something because I really miss him. I don't even have a Christmas Tree yet!"  
"Well this is just the best day of your life, isn't it?" She asks.  
"Pretty much, and then tomorrow I'm moving into my house with Johanna and I've got to deal with that." I exhale and sit back.  
"You look terrible. You need a massage or something." Ellen says.  
"I need a nap, a fuzzy blanket, a round of the Kardashians, a massage, and a bubble bath with hot water" I mumble. "And Peeta's hot chocolate and cheese buns. And a hug…from Peeta," Everyone makes an 'a_www!'_noise.  
"You watch that?" Ellen asks, surprised. "The Kardashians?"  
"Yes. I love them. They're amazing. I love them, Christina Perri, Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson and Sam Claflin. Oh and Peeta too, obviously. But I watch the Kardashians religiously." I admit.  
"Wow...well that's all we've got for today! Let's all try our best to make Katniss feel better!"  
The second I'm off stage, I'm out the door and driving home. I don't want to do anything. I want to cry though. I need to let out my emotions.

I decide to just do the rest of the shopping now. I go down my grocery list and get so much that I fill three carts. People stare at me and I force myself to ignore them. I get one of those stands for the tree, too, and a ton of wine glasses, hundreds. I have plenty of cabinet room for them.

Then I load up my car and head to a place to buy Christmas trees. A guy helps me pick out the tree, and I get a huge white one that will easily fit in my living room. He straps it onto my car and I tip him and instead of going to Peeta's house where I'm staying, I go home to my house. I put the code in the gate and drive in, and close it again. This is a smart house and I can control it from everywhere. I leave the front door open and unload the whole car. It takes me five hours to put all the wine away by myself, and then I have to decorate the whole house and get the tree off the top of my car. I'm so stressed. I make pizza with the pizza oven and get a soda as I put away the groceries. I sit there for probably an hour, and then I decide to do everything on my own because I just want to be alone. It's a really hard struggle, but I manage to get the tree in the house, in the tree stand. I manage to decorate it by getting a ladder I find in the garage, and I put the northern star on top, which is made completely out of gold. I plug it into the wall and sigh, glad that it works. I grab the ladder and drag it out front. My phone starts ringing.

Peeta's probably freaking out. I should have called him, I know better than that. "Hello?" I ask.

"Are you alright? Where are you? You got off of Ellen almost seven hours ago." It's six at night. I left way early this morning and got arrested around noon. "Baby, I'm really worried about you. Are you safe?" he asks.

"I'm fine Peeta. I'm at home."

"What? Why?" he demands.

"Because I have shit to do!" I snap. Then I sigh and fight tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm alright, I'm just really stressed out. I'm perfectly safe. The gate is shut and the security is on. I'm the only person near me, I promise." I start to string lights around the really tall trees and the balcony and the edges of the roofs and the bushes and everywhere.

"Babe, do you need help?" he asks gently.

"No…I think I've got it." I mumble as I continue to string lights. I even have lights for inside the pool, which is awesome.

"Well…alright…" he sounds upset. "I miss you," he whispers.

"Peeta, I just said I didn't need help. I didn't say you couldn't come over."  
"So I can come and see you?" he asks, sounding much happier than he did two seconds ago.

"Yes," I reply, slightly irritated. Everything irritates me today.

"Okay, I'm coming." I string lights on the windowsill of every window, every single balcony, every edge of the statues, inside the pool, the gate. I string lights inside the house and finish decorating. My phone chimes and I look at it and see that it is on video of Peeta's car out front. I press 'open gate' and it opens. When he's fully in, I shut the gate and turn on all the lights I just strung. Everyone is coming the day after the day after tomorrow. I go upstairs and start to frantically set up every room and clean every bathroom. I know he's wandering the halls. This house is so big I guarantee he got lost.

"Katniss!" he calls. I go downstairs to see him looking around. "There you are. Come here," he sets a bag down on the counter and I'm satisfied to see he's alone and didn't bring anyone with him. I walk into his open arms and bury my head in my chest. "Today is probably the worst day of your life…right now."

"It's going to stay the worst day of my life, Peeta. I'm so stressed out and I can't do it anymore. I've been on the verge of tears since that damn car ran into me."

"Let it out. Cry. Scream. Hit me. Do whatever you have to do to feel better. Don't hold it all inside. That's unhealthy and it's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

"I don't want to let it out."

"Well do it anyways. If you want to cry, go ahead and cry." He whispers. I do want to cry. I want to die.

"Can I tell you something?" I whisper.

"You can tell me anything." He whispers.

"Well…you have to promise not to freak out first."

He's silent for a long time, and the he shakes his head. I finally lift my head from his chest to look at him. "No. I'm not going to promise that."

"Fine…when the cop was taking me out of my jail cell…" I back out of his arms and avoid his eye. "I was thinking of ways to kill myself." And then I scurry past him to the kitchen. He doesn't say a word or make a sound. I lean on the counter with my eyes shut as tears start to slide down my cheeks. He's right behind me. "Please don't break up with me. Does that mean I'm suicidal? Peeta I don't want to die. Don't leave me. Stay with me."

"Katniss," he whispers. I'm hysterical now. "Come on baby, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Not even if you want me to. You're stuck with me…and I don't really think you're suicidal. I think it was at the moment. You're obviously not suicidal if you don't want to die." He murmurs. "Now come here," he picks me up so my legs are around his waist and just holds me, and then he carries me to my bedroom after stopping to grab that bag from the table. "Here," he hands me the bag.

"What?" I ask.

"It's yours." He says. I open the bag and see cheese buns and a thermos, and all the seasons of the Kardashians, a fluffy blanket, and way down at the bottom, I see a black velvet box. My heart rate speeds up a million times more. I look up at him, and he has a very careful look in his blue eyes.

"Peeta…" I whisper. He doesn't say anything, just takes my hand. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Marry me, Katniss? I love you so much, and I want to marry you. Not for a few years, but this is just a promise that it's going to happen." He pulls the box out from the bag. "If you say yes…I'll be the happiest person in the whole world…and if you say no…I'm going to wait a bit and ask again. Marry me, and I promise to love you forever and ever. You come first."

I'm silent for a really long time. He's got the box open, but I don't care if it's from the machine the costs fifty cents.

Why shouldn't I? I have no reason not to marry him. I love him so much and I can't see myself with anyone else. I don't want to be with anyone else.

We stare at one another for a really long time, searching one another's eyes.

"Yes, Peeta. Yes, I'll marry you." I whisper. His eyes light up light the Christmas tree and he slides the ring onto my finger.

"I love you so much." He pulls me against his chest and I kiss him, knocking him backwards. We roll off the bed and he makes sure he takes the whole impact. It doesn't bother either one of us, because we're kissing so crazily that we hardly notice.

He just barely manages to get us back on the bed before we're stripping our layers.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. It's three in the morning, probably. I can't sleep anymore and I know there's no falling back to sleep for me. He's got me pulled tightly against his chest. I wiggle out of his arms and drop the blanket and walk off to the bathroom. I start the shower and get in. It's so damn hot in this house. I wash my hair and body and shave and then I get out and dry myself off and then pull on panties and a white tank top and go downstairs to the thermostat. I turn it down because I'm still sweating, but I just turn it off and then I walk around and make sure all the fireplaces are off, and then I go into the kitchen to look for food. I excitedly remember the cheese buns Peeta brought. Something shiny catches my eye and I remember when I see the ring that I'm engaged.

And then I realize just how stunning the ring actually is.

It is surrounded in tiny diamonds, and right in the middle is a sapphire gemstone.

This ring is stunning. I rest my head on the refrigerator, sweating like crazy. I strip into my panties. I get a beige sports bra and pull it on when I go back to my bedroom and I get my laptop and sit down next to Peeta. I pick up my phone and the bag that must have fallen on the floor.

I surf twitter for a while, snacking on cheese buns and the hot chocolate that is still a bit hot.

He always manages to make me feel better.

My notifications are going crazy. I have the brightness on my laptop turned down all the way. I'm using one hand to use my laptop, and the other hand, my left hand, since my side of the bed is the right, is tangled in his hair, running softly through it. I post "_Can't sleep…it's so hot in this house. Four am here :/_"

My notifications go crazier. I surf through random people's accounts that are fake accounts of me or of Peeta.

There is an argument going on between my fans and Peeta's fans.

_ PeetaMellark21: Peeta wouldn't date anyone else! They're going to get married one day! You just watch, motherfucker!_

_ KatPeetaLuv: Fuck you! You don't know shit about Katniss or about Peeta! _

I laugh a bit too loud.

Then I decide to interfere.

My account is KKatnissEvrdeen

I type, _whoa! Better watch your language, you two :p_

I press send.

_ KatPeetaLuv: Wait…_

_ KatPeetaLuv: HOLY GOOD GOD I GOT MENTIONED BY KATNISS GUYS I GOT MENTIONED BY KATNISS SHE KNOWS I EXIST!_

_ PeetaMellark21: HOLY CRAP! WE GOT MENTIONED! KatPeetaLuv_

I go onto my account and type _it's fun to go through your twitters. Some of these fights are pointless and it's quite hilarious. _

I stalk more profiles.

_ Kat'sTits: I wonder what Kat's tits look like… *sigh*_

I snicker and keep running my left hand through Peeta's hair.

I message the Kat'sTits account. _I wonder that too sometimes…nice account name, very classy. _

I go through the pictures and see a lot of pictures with my body with fake boobs.

"Oh this is great." I laugh and open my side table and get a candy cane out. I always stash my candy in my bedside table.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Peeta mumbles.

"I can't sleep. Have you gone twitter stalking? I just found an account that is named 'KatsTits' I don't know, what do you think? Is this pretty close?" I ask. He sits up and laughs.

"No. Yours are much nicer. They're not fake and they fit right into my hands, see?" he cups my boobs in his hands. Butterflies soar throughout my stomach and I can practically feel my eyes get dark with desire. He drops his hands and just stares at me. My eyes flick to the laptop, and then I slowly close the lid and push it onto the floor. "Are you going back to bed?" he asks. I throw my leg over him and sit right on his groin. He doesn't have any underwear on, and I only have on panties. "Never mind." He whispers, his eyes black.

"I'm in charge."

…1…

I wake again at six. I'm on top of him now. I cover my body in the fuzzy blanket and retrieve my laptop. I go back on twitter, my fingers in his hair again. The fact that I still have so much to do overtakes me and I pull on my panties and sports bra and get up. I vacuum the entire house. I light up the firelace in the living room and clean every nook and cranny until Rye, Graham, Johanna, Aiden, Finnick, Cinna and Haymitch walk in the door.

"How long have you been awake?" Haymitch asks suspiciously. None of them are affected by my lack of clothes.

Well not uncomfortable, but it's evident that the guys are affected down below. Just not Haymitch and Cinna, but if my uncles were affected, I think I would throw up.

"I'll go wake Peeta." Rye says. He heads for me bedroom, but I remember he's naked.

"Wait!" I run after him. "He's...naked."

"You guys have been having sex?" Rye asks.

I roll my eyes and walk into my bedroom, shutting the door. Obviously we have been having sex. It's only eight, but he needs to get up if we want to move. I kiss him awake. He gasps and then smiles. "I could get used to you waking me up like that." He murmurs.

"Yeah, yeah, you have to get up." I whisper.

"Why?" he complains.

"It's moving day, remember?" I run my fingers through his hair.

"Why are you moving?" he whispers. "Please Katniss, please tell me."

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask. It's been bugging me. He nods. "Did you only ask me to marry you because you want me around you to have sex with, or do you really love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me?" His eyes widen and he gets up and pulls on his boxers and then his jeans.

"I really do love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why would you think I only want you for sex? I love you, Kat."

"Because…okay, fine! Remember the day I told you I was moving and we almost fought?" I ask. He nods. "Well…I wanted to move because…my parents may not have cared, but they raised me in a family where you don't live with any boys unless your married…"

"Oh…I guess that makes sense. I'll wait forever, Katniss."


	13. Chapter 13

**So I hear you guys think this story is borning…hehe**

**PLOT TWIST!**

"Prim, I love you to death, but-"

"Katniss don't try to hang up on me! You have to help me I'm going to die without Rory!"

I've been on the phone with her for six hours and she won't leave me alone. "Prim! I've fucking had it!" I'm stressed out again because people keep telling me where to put stuff. Peeta comes in with a box labeled 'kitchen'. He's sweating and his hair is damp and it's really hot. He brushes past me. "I can't deal with you and Rory right now! I'm so fucking stressed out! Go over to his house and tell him you fucked up!"

"I thought you cared! I'm your damn sister! I never fucking see you anymore and I miss you and when I call you, you're busy!" She hangs up, crying.

Great, now I feel like a fucking asshole.

"Dammit! I'm such a terrible fucking person!" I start crying now because I feel terrible. Peeta walks out of the kitchen and his eyes widen in alarm.

"What happened?" he asks, worried.

"Nothing!" I throw my phone at him and run away.

"Katniss! Come back!" he chases after me and catches my bedroom door. I bolt for the balcony, but he meets me out there. I dive around him and bolt for the bathroom, but he hooks his index finger on the belt loop of my jeans and pulls me back.

"What happened?"

That's when I realize that he's equipped to deal with me and my actions. He's the only one that can put up with me. With my odd actions and how I act.

"Let go of me!" I shout at him.

"No." he pulls me back further.

"I'm such a terrible sister! I'm going to Jersey, I'll be back tomorrow."

"What! Katniss, why?" he demands.

"Because I've got to."

…a….

I trust Peeta enough to take care of the house. I don't even stop by my parents' house; I just go right to the Hawthorne's. Gale answers the door, and he gasps.

"Hi Gale, is Rory here?"

"Uh…um…" his eyes lock on my chests. I cross my arms across my chest. "I…come in. I'll go and…" he coughs. "get him." He steps aside. I walk in the house and he shuts the door behind me and walks away. I stand awkwardly in the living room. Rory comes downstairs, looking terrible.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"You need to get back together with Prim." I say.

"Why? She broke up with me! Why the hell would I get back together with her?" he demands.

"You know how Peeta and I broke up, right? I wasn't thinking and I just acted?" I ask.

"Yeah, but-"

"But that's what Prim did! She's been calling me for the past two days asking for advice! She hates me because I was busy and she thinks I don't care! Rory, Prim needs you. Do you love her?"

"Yes…" he trails off.

"So go over there and ask for forgiveness! She'll give it to you, I swear!"

"Fine…do you know how we broke up?" he asks.

"Yes. You wanted sex and she didn't and she got mad. Rory, I'm letting you know now, I'm the closest thing she has to a loving family member. If you hurt her or do something she doesn't want of anything, you'll pay for it, now, is your mom here?"

"Yeah…MOM KATNISS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Rory walks past me, out of the house.

"Wait, Rory." I stick my head out the door.

"yeah?" he turns around.

"You never saw me." I warn.

"Saw who?" he grins and walks away.

"Katniss darling! How are you?" Hazelle asks.

"I'm great," I smile. She leads me to the kitchen and makes me tea. She doesn't have a tree, because she can't afford it. She doesn't have any gifts for the kids, because she can't afford it, and she's got hardly and food in her refrigerator. "What are you guys doing for Christmas?" I ask quietly.

"We don't have money to do anything. I had to tell the kids about Santa Claus because they don't understand." She whispers. I take a deep breath.

"Come to my house for Christmas." I say. She looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"What…no Katniss, I couldn't put a burden-"

"You aren't a burden. Please Hazelle? Come to my house for Christmas. I'll pay for all your tickets."

"Katniss, there is not any way you can afford-"

"I have an 85 million dollar house. I have plenty of money to fly you and your family to my house for Christmas."

"Katniss, I can't." she shakes her head.

"Please?" I try one more time. She's silent for a real long time

"Fine, the kids and I will come for Christmas. When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow at eight thirty. Have Rory call Prim when you land." I get up.

When she isn't looking, I steal a piece of paper and an envelope, and then I leave.

I hide down the street as shove a million dollars in the envelope.

I make fifteen thousand a minute. I don't need this money. Hazelle can't afford anything. I'm giving her the money. I write, using my phone as a hard surface "_To The Hawthornes" _ on the envelope. And then on the piece of paper I write "_No need to thank me. You need it much more than I do." _

I put the paper in the envelope and lick it shut and then put the letter in their mailbox.

I shove my hands in my jacket pocket and walk to my hotel.

As I get in my room of the beat up old Mobile 8, my phone starts ringing. It's Peeta.

"Hey baby," I drop my stuff on the dresser that has chipped paint on it. The toilet is supposed to be white but its gray and there's mold in the corner. I sigh and sit down on the mattress. Dust flies up around me and I start choking. "This is disgusting."

"Hey, so I called my mom and told her everything and where you're staying and she said to go to the bakery, and that you can stay with them."

"Uh…no."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Peeta, I haven't seen your parents since I was eighteen." I reply.

"Katniss, she said that the floor is falling in."

"Well…" I cough again. "She wasn't lying. I'll just go stay with Dad and Prim."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"No…I'll sleep on top of the dresser-"

"Just come home Katniss," he sighs. "Please? Just come home." I cough again.

"Alright…I'll come home."

…..a…..

He's at the airport, waiting for me. As I hug him, my phone starts ringing. He sighs, and I sigh, because I just want a minute of peace that doesn't involve being asleep or in bed.

"Hello?" I ask.

"So," Prim begins slowly. Peeta pulls me to his car. "Rory and I got together. Then he took me to his house. Hazelle was unconscious on the floor and Gale was staring at pieces of green paper on the table. As Rory and I moved closer, Rory passed out. Gale is white as a sheet. Someone left a million dollars in the mailbox. It was anomynous. There was a note of the table that said 'no need to thank me. You need it much more than I do'. And I moved forward and I see ten thousand one hundred dollar bills. We got the counterfit pen from the store and found that every single one of them were real."

"Wow, that's crazy," I put my feet on the dashboard.

"I know it is. So I got to thinking. Isn't it weird that I knew that handwriting from somewhere?"

"You did?" I ask.

"Yeah. Handwriting of the same exact person that helped me with me homework. The same person that writes letters to me. So I got one of the letters and we compaired the handwriting. It was the exact same. The E's and everything." She says.

"So the person who helped you with your homework and writes youo letters left a million dollars in the Hawthorne mail?" I ask, faking surprise.

"Yeah, and it was you." she says.

"Me!" I fake surprise. "I would atleast put my name, Prim!" I exclaim.

"Stop bullshitting Katniss. I'm not stupid. I knw it was you. I know you left the money."

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

"So…thank you. Really Katniss." She whispers.

"You were right? It was Katniss?" I hear Hazelle in the background.

"Yes, it was her. Katniss, we're bringing the money back to you."

"No your not. Bring the money back and I throw it in the fireplace." I reply.

"Whatever," she hangs up on me. We've been not having me wear the ring. Johanna is the only person who knows because she caught me with it.

…1…

At midnight, Peeta leaves and goes home after we go on a whole rant because everyone in the world is pissed because they think our love is fake. Haymitch and Rye are ordering us to act more in love. Johanna and I are unpacking boxes. An hour later, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I ask. It's Peeta.

"I need you to send an ambulance to the street to the left of my house." He sounds weak, like he's having trouble breathing.

"Peeta?" I ask. No reply. "Peeta? Peeta!" nothing. I hang up, frantically explaining to Johanna as I dial 911 and run up the stairs, skipping five steps with each step. I pull on jeans and a t-shirt and my vans, grab my purse backpack as I talk to the 911 agent and then hang up as they ask if I'm Katniss Everdeen. Johanna chases after me to the car and she calls Rye and Graham. I'm freaking out so bad that I'm having trouble breathing.

Paparazzi and news reporters are here and there is a giant crowd outside. I park on the side of the road, and looks of sympathy show on everyone's faces. Haymitch and Cinna are here already, Rye and Graham walking right behind me and Johanna. I elbow my way through the crowd until I'm at the front with the caution tape.

Someone ran into him and flipped his car. He's halfway out of the window, his face facing mine. His eyes are shut and his lips are parted slightly. His head is bleeding badly and he's cut up his arms really bad.

I can see from here that he isn't breathing. I see a paramedic check his pulse, and he calls for backup as his buddies walk over and help them get Peeta from the window of the car.

I can't stop myself. I start shouting for him to wake up and I get halfway over the caution tape before Johanna restrains me. Cinna, Haymitch, Rye and Graham have to help. I can't control myself. Rye is on the phone with somebody. The people that ran into him aren't even injured. Rye pulls me against his chest and I just sob. He says nothing, his breathing uneven. He rubs my back like Peeta does when I'm upset. I watch, still crying, as they do mouth to mouth on my fiancé.

I'm wearing the ring. I wear it when it's just Johanna and Peeta and I.

More paramedics show up, and they all work on Peeta.

I feel a cold as steel, like I'm never going to hear his voice again. Like I'll never hear him say I love you again. I see one of the paramedics shake their head and sit back, running his hands over his face. They stare at Peeta with blank expressions. A guy tries one more time. I can hardly see, but I see his chest goes up, and looks of relief flood everyone's face. I'm hysterical still, harder this time because now I know he's okay. Well alive. Maybe not okay, but alive. Haymitch squeezes my shoulder. "He's alive, sweetheart." He whispers. They load him up on a stretcher, and I decide here and now that I'm going with him in that ambulance. I shove everyone out of my way and step over the caution tape. I march right over to the paramedic, ignoring people shouting for me to stop behind me and tap his shoulder. He turns around.

"I'm coming with you in the ambulance." I say strongly.

"No you're not." He says. "You guys are only dating. Immediate family only," I hold up my left hand.

"I'm his fiancé and I'm coming with you." I reply. People behind me shriek. He eyes the ring and then sighs, Peeta already in the ambulance.

"Alright," he says. I toss my keys to Johanna and get in the ambulance with Peeta. He's in a lot of pain, but the second he sees me, some form of relief fills his face. I sit down in the chair that the other paramedic gives me and take his hand. As we drive over bumps, he gets paler and paler, and eventually the paramedic gives him meds to knock him unconscious.

"You really do love him, don't you?" he asks.

"Yes. More than anything." I whisper.

"I always thought it was fake…but…when I heard you screaming, I knew. I knew that I was wrong."


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up, on the floor of the living room. I'm completely drenched in sweat and I'm crying.

"What's wrong?" Johanna asks, unpacking boxes.

"What happened before I fell asleep? In the last twenty four hours?" I ask weakly.

"You went to Jersey and shit. Why?" she asks.

"And what about Peeta?" I ask.

"He went home three hours ago." She says.

"I just had this nightmare and we were doing this, and he left. He called me and told me to send him an ambulance. He was dead when I got there. They restarted his heart and I got in the back of an ambulance." I grab my phone off the floor and text him.

Me: a_re you okay?_

Peeta: _Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be? _

Me: _I had this terrifying nightmare. You died. I thought it was real. They restarted your heart…I'm having issues right now._

Peeta: _want me to come over? _

Me: _yes but don't. You need to sleep. I don't want you wasting your gas._

Peeta: _okay, night, love you._

Me: _love you too. Wait, are you home? You're safe, right? The gate is closed and nobody is getting in?_

Peeta: _I'm fine Kat_

Me: _okay…_

"So how did I fall asleep?" I ask.

"You just did." She shrugs. I help her unpack boxes. "So…I was in your room earlier because I was putting a box down…I went to put a bag of your candy in your side table and I saw something interesting."

My hand freezes.

I have the engagement ring in my side table. I want to wear it so badly but I can't, not till everyone knows.

"What did you see?" I ask.

"A ring." She says. "Your engaged, aren't you?" she asks. I bite my lip.

"Yes…" I sigh.

"Well…THAT'S FUCKING GREAT BRAINLESS!" she gets up, pulling me to my feet and starts to dance with me. We put on the Karsadhians in the screen room because we're tired of unpacking, and halfway through the first eposiode, my phone chimes and I see that Peeta's car is at the gate. I let him in. He easily finds us in the screen room, and an immense wave of reflief passes over me to see he's perfectly fine. He lays down on the couch I'm on, and lifts me on top of him.

"Johanna knows we're engaged." I announce. He raises his eyebrows. "She found the ring."

"Oh…" he trails off. "Well I'm good, as you can see, so I'll just…" he stands up. He slowly walks for the door. "Just go…" he looks back at me innocently.

"Stop being a dick and come back here." I say.

…..1…..

Today starts off even worse than the day I got thrown in jail. I scramble all over the place, unpacking rooms. It takes three hours, and then I'm off to the store to get a ton of stuff. I need more food now and I haven't wrapped any gifts.

And of course, Prim calls me as I scramble around the store.

"If you tell me your busy I'm going to be pissed. Mom is coming for Christmas."

"Hell no she's not." I reply.

"Katniss, she went to rehab and got back together with dad. She seems to care and she kisses me goodnight, tells me she loves me and always makes sure I'm okay and asks me if I'm hungry and she does _motherly _things. She's so excited for tomorrow. Katniss, please give her a chance?" she begs.

I'm so thankful I've got Peeta with me.

"Prim-"

"Please Katniss? She's like a mother! She's like Hazelle! She cares Katniss! She gave all that money she made you pay to a charity and has been helping out at the soup kitchen and she has been Christmas shopping! She doesn't remember anything about you since you were eighteen! Dad and I had to fill her in! Please, she's like a Mommy." Prim begs me.

"Alright…" I sigh.

"Okay, bye." She hangs up.

Peeta and I finish grocery shopping and we stop by both houses and load up the house and then we finish all the rest of the shopping and head home. It's eight at night.

He goes home right away because he needs to be there in the morning. Johanna helps me wrap the gifts and I get to keep the ring on because she knows. Johanna and I are both on the phone, conforming which address all the people are to go to. We all have the rooms set up and everything. The elevator is up and working, the wine cellar is ready to be used. The whole lot is ready. Johanna and I go to bed after wrapping all the gifts.

….s….

My alarm goes off at seven thirty and right when I'm out of the shower, pull on my pushup bra, a soft orange ruffled loose tank top, white skinny jeans, wedges, curl my hair, soft orange wedges, a necklace and switch the engagement ring to my right hand. It's innocent on that hand and doesn't really mean anything.

"Katniss we don't have dish soap and we don't have that stuff for the dishwasher. Oh, and we don't have laundry detergent." Johanna says.

"Crap, alright…I'll be back." I roll on deodorant, spray on my sweet pea perfume and rush out of the house. I speed a little bit more than I should be and quickly get last minute things I need and check out and rush home. I park my car in the garage and hurry out of the car and into the garage door, through the grand ballroom, through the theater and the spa and down to the kitchen where Johanna and I tie up last minute knots. My phone starts ringing. It's Dad.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Um…I think we've got the wrong house…this is a really, really, really rich neighborhood and we're in front of this giant mansion covered in Christmas lights and a fountain in the driveway…" he trails off.

"Hang on just a sec Dad." I light up the Christmas tree and lock my bedroom door and pocket the key and look out the window in the hallway. There are a lot of cars. They're driving past as if they have the wrong house. I laugh loudly. "You're at the right place, Dad." I reply. "I'll see you in a second." I hang up and open the gate and click _keep open _and go downstairs, laughing.

"They all think they have the wrong house, Johanna!" I laugh.

"That means we did good, Everdeen!" we high five. "You sure you want to risk wearing that?" she nods at the ring. I shrug.

"Peeta said it's alright, and I hate not wearing it." I reply. "Did you lock your door?" I ask..

"Oh, wait, yeah I did." She says. The doorbell rings.

"Ready for this?" I ask. She nods.

"Get ready for the next two weeks of pure crazy hell," she grins. I open the front door. Prim is in front, and her jaw is half open.

"My god," she mutters. "Did you rob a bank?"

"Nope," I grin and she hugs me.

"Wow…" she slowly steps into the house, looking around in wonder. She looks at the chandelier. Dad looks mpore surprised than Prim.

"How can you afford this?" he asks. I just laugh.

"Easily," I reply. He hugs me and continues to look around. Mom looks proud of me.

"Oh, look at you. You're beautiful," she says. She hugs me. "How are you, honey?" she asks.

"I'm good, you?" I ask, shocked to see she's a completely different person.

"I'm wonderful." She says, looking around. Finnick's family look shocked as they walk inside. I have everyone but Aiden's family and the Mellark's, because I have the most room. I made sure everyone got a flight with their car coming with them.

The Hawthorns' though, look so surprised, like they're about to pass out.

They look scared to come inside, and I look at Johanna, who is biting her hand, trying not to laugh her ass off. I look behind me and press the button on the wall the closes the gate.

"What…" Prim looks surprised. "What's this do?"

There's a whole panel of buttons on the wall. Johanna and I are too scared to press them. She presses a random button and I hear a click from somewhere. I look to Johanna with raised eyebrows.

"Um…We don't know…we don't press the buttons…we don't know all the stuff that happens…" I shrug. After a while, we manage to get the Hawthornes to step into the house. We release the front doors and they click shut.

"What about this?" Prim presses another button and all the lights shut off. '_Security mode activated.' _a random voice says out of nowhere.

"Security mode? What's that?" Johanna asks.

"No clue…" She pulls open the front door and an alarm blares and blades come out of the wall between the two doors, so anyone who walks into the house gets killed. The alarm isn't shutting off, even when you press the button.

"What do we do?" Johanna shouts over the noise.

"Hold on!" I run past everyone upstairs to my room and unlock the door. There is a security panel right behind my bookshelf. I push it out of the way and insert the code. We came up with it, Johanna and I. It's _52556_

Which is KatJo in number form. I press '_alarm off' _and the house goes silent. The lights turn back on and I cover the panel with my bookshelf and go back downstairs.

"What about this?" Prim presses another button.

"I don't know. Let's not experiment with the buttons." I say. There is a panel in the master bedroom, too, which Johann willingly let me have because she said she's going to move out one day and it's going to be for me and Peeta.

"Where'd you get this?" Prim asks skeptically, grabbing my right hand. My parents gasp, but I just laugh.

"I found it. It's not an engagement ring. Now, do you guys want the tour?" I ask.

"Sure," Prim looks excited.

"Okay…obviously this is the entrance. Through that door is my office." I push open the double doors right next to the stairs and reveal my office. "We'll go upstairs after." I say. "This is the living room, and the kitchen is through there. The library is over here. I open the door under the stairs and walk through it.

"What's that?" Prim nods at another door.

"Another door to my office." I reply. I walk back into the living room and across to the huge double doors. "This is the grand ballroom." I push open the doors and everyone's jaws drop. I lead them into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Finnick's mom asks, looking at a door by the fridge.

"That's just the pantry." I reply as I walk into the wine cellar. "This is the wine cellar. You better take complete advantage of that, you guys. This is what got me arrested."

"You got arrested?" Mom asks.

"Yes, but I didn't do anything. I'll explain after the tour." I reply. I show then all the bathrooms and everything downstairs and the dining room.

"Grandma can't go upstairs." Dad reminds me. My grandma has hip problems so she can't walk up the stairs.

"Oh, that's alright." I walk to the doors I forgot about and reveal the elevator. "Elevator." I smile.

"Unbelievable," Prim mutters. People that don't like the stairs or don't want to use the stairs go to the second floor and the rest of us take the stairs. "That's the spa. It can fit twelve people," I open the door to the spa, and the girls start to flip. "Yes there's a steam room and everything works." I smile.

"What's in there?" Prim asks.

"A room." I open the door and show it to everyone. "Claim it if you like. We have ten rooms in this house. Thirteen bathrooms and eight half bathrooms, each room has its own bathroom. "This is the movie theater," I open the door. "It fits sixty people and is larger than some theaters." I show them the pointless little things on the second floor and we move to the third.

"That's my room, and then Johanna's room is right there, there's the game room and the rest is bedrooms.

"Okay, and places off limits?" Someone I don't know asks. I don't know most of these people but I'm going to be respectful anyways.

"Yes, my room and Johanna's room." I reply.

"The master bedroom must be the best room in the entire house though." Prim grumbles.

"It's not." Johanna says. "There really isn't a best room." she shrugs.

"Alright, you guys can go do what you please," I say. People scurry off. "Help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge!" I add. I slip into my bedroom and make the mistake of leaving the door open a crack. Prim follows me.

"This is awesome!" she closes the door behind her. She walks into the bathroom and looks amazed.

She wanders off eventaually.

My phone rings. "hello?" I ask.

"Hey, everyone'e settled. Do you want us to come over now?" he asks.

"Just give me a second, okay?" I ask.

"Alright." He says. I go downstairs and see everyone settled, clearly having already chosen their rooms. "Yeah, come on."

"Okay," he replies.

A half hour later, everyone is here. After I'm sucked into the Mellark's obsession over how I'm so stunning and beautiful and how Peeta and I better get married and how our babies are going to be adorable. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," I get up and go upstairs because I left my phone.

I go back downstairs.  
"Katniss are you going to tell us how you got arrested now?" Mama asks.  
I go into the full explanation of what happened.  
Peeta grabs me by the hips and pulls me down to his lap, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"I don't see why you won't press the buttons. You live here. Go crazy." Haymitch says.  
"That's what I've been telling them but nobody listens to me." Peeta grumbles.  
"Hey! I listen to you." I voice.  
"Sometimes." Peeta laughs.  
"Fine. Let's go explore the buttons." I get up and walk over to the panel and press the first button. The chandelier above me starts to shake violently. Peeta walks up behind me and we watch. People join us, Johanna too. The ceiling sucks in and takes the chandelier and puts out another one. "Awesome." I grin. I press the button again and it puts out another and I keep pressing unil the first one is back. "Can you get me a sharpie please?" I ask Peeta.  
"Alright," he says. "Only because you said please. He gets the sharpie and I write chandelier on the button. I write safe mode on the one from earlier.  
"What that do?" He presses the button. 'Safe mode activated' everything shuts off.  
"Safe mode my ass." Rye rips open the front door and takes a step forward but I jerk him back as the blades come out and the alarm starts up. Peeta presses another button and the panel that's in my bedroom pops out of the spot right next to me. I enter the code because it's built so nobody but me can see it. I label the button he just pressed as panel. I press another button and the front door opens. I label it was door. He presses a button and the wall shutters and slides down, revealing another wall. We all stare silently at the trapdoor that's in the wall. All the kids are too young to go in there, Prim is too tall, Johanna is too tall too.  
But of course, I'm the perfect size. I pull open the door and use my phone and get the flashlight app on.  
"No." Peeta pulls me back and lifts the wall back up.  
"Yes." I press the button again and climb in the trapdoor. It's narrow and I have room to stand up. There is a ladder in front of me.  
"Katniss, please-" Peeta begins desperately.  
"I won't do anything Peeta." I reply as I club up the ladder. It's way high up. It's gets narrower and narrower.  
"Katniss," he's watching me.  
"What? Are you glad I'm not wearing a dress?" I ask innocently. He laughs. My boobs are squished. The ladder comes to a stop and I see a trapdoor in the ceiling. I push it and see it slides, so I slide it.  
"What do you see?" Peeta calls.  
I look around.  
"I'm under a bed- I'm in my bedroom!"  
"Really?" He asks.  
"Yes!" I exclaim.  
I'm not getting down and I can't climb out.  
"Cool, now come down." He says.  
"I'm stuck." I admit.  
"What do you mean your stuck?" He demands.  
"My boobs are way too big for this and," I shift around a lot. "They got me stuck."  
"Your door is locked. To your bedroom." Johanna calls. "Where's the key?"  
"In my pocket." I reply. I got my arms stuck, too.  
I move around a whole lot and manage to unstick myself and go soaring down before I can grab the ladder, I've fallen three floors and landed on my ass.  
And it hurt. A lot. Peeta pulls me out and brushes me off.  
"I'm going to go upstairs for just a second." I walk past, trying not to panic from the fact that I can hardly walk.  
I'm so jumpy and nervous because I want to be good at doing this thing of entertaining and we're announcing the engagement later and I'm nervous. I lay down on my bed and cover my face with the pillow. Peeta comes wandering in after a few minutes and shuts the door behind him. He sits down next to me and rests his hand gently on my stomach. "You hurt yourself, didn't you?" He whispers.  
"Yes." I admit. He sighs.  
"Dammit Katniss, I told you-"  
"I know what you told me! I'm sorry, okay? You know how I am. I like to explore."  
"It's fine Katniss. Please don't go doing that stuff again...my fiancé." He begs.  
"I won't." I whisper with a soft smile at the fact that he called me his fiancé.  
We gaze at each other for a very long time and I don't want to blink because I love him so much and his eyes are like heaven to me. Our breathing is in sync. Our chests are going up and down at the same time, I notice. "I want to kiss you." He whispers. "But I can't." He says glumly.  
"You can kiss me whenever you want to." I whisper.  
"I know...but we kind of have almost three hundred people downstairs waiting for us to entertain them." He laughs. I hear something shatter downstairs and then everyone goes dead silent. I get up and rush downstairs. Johanna is standing there with a look of shock and pure worry on her face. I freeze in place and my heart nearly stops.  
The vase that my great grandma gave me, that's been in my family for decades is shattered on the floor.  
My Grandma looks like she's about to pass out. Great Grandma gave it to me before she died and told me to pass it on to my children. I took such good care of that vase.  
And now it's broken. Shattered.  
It's never going to be fixed.  
I should have fucking put it away! Peeta places his hand on my arm.  
"I told you that you should have given it to me to take care of!" Grandma shouts at me before taking the elevator upstairs.

PEETA'S POV

Oh my god. That vase has been in Katniss's family for decades.  
"I-I-I need a minute!" She gasps, running out of sight. I hear her bedroom door slam.  
I almost run after her, but I get to thinking...  
I've seen worse breaks than this.  
I'm going to fix it.  
Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll fix the vase. I walk into the kitchen and get the broom and dustpan and I clean every bit of it up. Everybody watches me.  
"Son, don't throw it away." My Dad says.  
"I'm not Dad," I reply before getting a ziplock bag and dumping every single piece in it. "Katniss won't come downstairs. Just leave her alone." I know her actions and everything better than anyone, Johanna a close second. I dig my keys out of my pocket and walk out of the door, heading for the craft store. I'm being followed by paparazzi but I don't care. I hide the pieces of the vase in the glove compartment and go inside.  
People practically jump to help me, and I go to the calmest person.  
"I need something to glue glass so good that it looks like it never was broken." I tell her.  
"Alright..." She leads me somewhere across the store to a ton of glues and hands me one. "It dries really fast and will glue your hands together if your not careful." She warns.  
"Okay, thank you." She rings me up and I tip her and leave. Paparazzi follow me and I have to waist for them to move for me to leave. Thankfully, the person in front of me leaves and I drive through her space and after debating for a while, I go home to my house and lock myself in my office.

KATNISS'S POV

After three hours of crying my eyes out, I take a long bubble bath and just sit there until I'm all pruney. It must be two hours I'm in the bath. I get out and lay on my bed, naked. The doors locked. I get a season of the Kardashians and start it, wrapping myself in the fuzzy blanket Peeta left here for me. It smells like Peeta, and it soothes me.  
Where is Peeta? I've locked myself up here for five hours. He would normally come check on me. I shrug and get a jolly rancher lollipop.  
"Katniss?" Prim knocks on my door. "Let me in, please." She begs.  
"Are you alone?" I ask.  
"Yes," she says. I get up and open the door, still wrapped in my blanket and then lay back down on my bed. "Are you alright?" She demands. I shrug, because I'm not and don't want her to know. "Are you naked right now?"  
"Yes." I adjust the pillows.  
"Why?" She asks.  
"Because I can be and I hate clothes." I reply. I sit watching the show. Prim eventually lays down next to me.

PEETAS POV

After seven hours of glue, a huge puzzle and warm water I use to unstick my hands, I finish the vase.  
I wrap it carefully in stuff to keep it from breaking and put it in a box and wrap it and go back to Katniss's house.  
"Where have you been?" Mom asks.  
"I've been busy," I reply. I don't bother asking where Katniss is because I know she's locked herself in her bedroom right now. She probably cried for a while, took a long bath and is now wrapped naked in that fuzzy blanket I left for her, watching the Kardashians.  
I walk right into her bedroom and see I was completely right, but Prim is with her.  
"Where have you been?" Katniss asks suspiciously.  
"I've been at work." It's not a lie, because I've been at work on the vase. Prim sighs and gets up.  
"Try not to be too loud. Nudity leads to sex." She shuts the door behind her. Katniss is laying on top of the blanket and she doesn't have a single part of herself covered. I sit down next to her and hand her the present, trying to keep my jeans from getting tight.  
"It's not Christmas yet." She hands it back to me.  
"Please open it? It's not a Christmas present." I beg. She stands up with a loud sigh and pulls on push-up bra and a pair of white lacy panties. My jeans get tighter and tighter, and of course, she notices and she smirks. She pulls on a sea foam green shirt, black skinny jeans and a tan belt and a white scarf. She moves her hair out of the way and sits down next to me.  
"Why is it wrapped in Christmas paper if it's not a Christmas present?" She shoots.  
"Open it or I will." I command. She bites her lip and sighs.  
"Fine." She snaps.  
I watch her face closely as she rips off the paper and stares at the box. She grins.  
"Thank you!" She hugs me and I laugh. "I love cardboard boxes!"  
"Open the box," I laugh and she smiles and opens the box. It's wrapped in a ton of towels so she can't tell what it is.  
"Towels? Rags?" She asks. She reaches inside and picks it up, pulling off all the rags and all the towels and everything. Her eyes brim with tears that threaten to spill and her lip starts to tremble. She turns it around in her hairs. It doesn't even look like it was broken. I worked so hard on it. "Peeta..." She whispers, setting it on the bedside table. She pushes everything off the bed and climbs into my lap, kissing me crazily. I melt into her and kiss her back. She pushes me so I'm laying down. She gets as far as getting my shirt off before I pull away. My jeans are suffocating tight. "You don't want me?" She demands.  
"I do but we can't. Katniss there's almost three hundred people downstairs." I whisper.  
"Later?" She begs. I shake my head. "Please?" I shake my head again.  
"Fine, but can we still make out?"  
"Alright."

KATNISS'S POV

"Don't you think maybe we should go downstairs and feed our guests?" Peeta whispers. It's eight at night and I really don't want to get out of bed.  
I force myself too, and when we go downstairs, everyone's eyes are glued to the TV.  
"What are you watching?" Peeta asks.  
"Grammy nominations." Prim replies. She must have gone through the cabinets because she stuffs some popcorn in her mouth.  
"Twitter wants you nominated." Haymitch announces.  
"Me?" I ask.  
"Yes."  
I roll my eyes. "Yeah right, like I'll be nominated." They announce 'record of the year'.  
I go into the kitchen and get a soda in a wine glass and go back into the living room.  
"Best new female artist." The spokesperson announces.  
"They want you nominated too, bro." Rye says. Peeta snickers.  
"Yeah right." He snorts.  
They say two people I don't know.  
"Katniss Everdeen," people in the audience on the TV start screaming like crazy. A photo of me in a sundress in a meadow for a photo-shoot pops up. My blood runs cold and I feel like I'm going to pass out.  
"Next award. Best new male artist." He reads a list of names  
"Holy shit." Finnick mutters. I can't find air. I can't breathe.  
We're all silent, and then Prim screams and we're all cheering and clapping. I can't think. Peeta's jaw is half open and people are taking pictures. My hand is on his arm and I must be squeezing really hard. Haymitch walks off and then comes back with wine and everyone starts getting themselves wine.  
Peeta snaps back into his senses before I do.  
We're running against each other. Now I'm nervous this is going to end horribly. Peeta is watching me closely. Haymitch is videoing us. Slowly, I look at him, and he's waiting for my reaction.  
I don't know how to react. I'm happy I was nominated for a Grammy, but I'm mad that I'm running against him.  
Then, finally it sets in, and I pass out.

PEETAS POV

I laugh at her reaction. She passed out. I lift her off the floor and lay her down on the couch. People are drinking and cheering and clapping me on the back.  
I'm worried because I'm running against her. I want her to win. Haymitch still has the camera going.  
"Is she sleeping?" He demands. I laugh.  
"No, she's unconscious." I reply, threading my fingers through her hair. Eventually, she wakes. Our calm day turns into a party.

KATNISS'S POV

I lean against the wall with my untouched wine in my hand. Peeta is conversing with random people. I walk out of the ballroom and pour my wine down the sink. The counter is covered in dishes and the dishwasher is filled. I'm a major clean freak. I start the dishwasher and take off the engagement ring and put it on the edge by the window and start to wash dishes. I put the dish soap down and hear a soft _plunk_ and see the ring is not where I put it. I move some soap out of the way and see a blue sparkle disappear down the drain.  
"Shit!" I shut off the water, dry off my hands and rush into the ballroom. It's so big and there's so many people that I have to walk around for twenty minutes.  
Finally, I spot him, talking with his parents. I run my hand up and down his arm. I stand up on tiptoe from behind and whisper _'the ring just fell down the drain_' in his ear. He turns around and searches my eyes for a long time to see if I'm joking.  
"What's wrong?" Mrs. Mellark asks.  
"Nothing. Excuse us." He smiles and grabs my arm, pulling me away. I pull him into the kitchen. "How the hell did it get down the drain!" He whisper shouts.  
"I was washing dishes and I set it right here-" I tap the spot I had the ring right in front of the sink. "-And then I put down the dish soap and see it wasn't there. I moved some bubbles and saw a blue sparkle and then it disappeared down the drain!" I whisper shout back.  
"Fuck Katniss," he says under his breath. We both peer down the drain and don't see it.  
I get the flashlight from under the cabinet and shine it down. We peer down again and don't see it.  
"Dammit, I hope to god it didn't go down into the sewer or wherever these damn things lead!" I exclaim. We open up the cabinet and stare at the pipes. We fiddle with it and loosen it and accidentally break it. The pipe creaks and shutters and then water shoots out and nails both of us. We start shouting, looking all over for the ring, both of us soaked. My shirt is completely see-through and so is his. My black bra doesn't help.  
"I think I just saw it!" He shouts, pointing behind him. Water is flooding the kitchen and we're screaming. I see the ring in the corner and I snatch it and put it on. "Towels! We need towels!" He shouts. I open the cabinet and grab a ton of towels and wrap the pipe. Water drenches the towels and continues to flood. Mr. Mellark comes wandering into the kitchen and his jaw drops.  
"Where did it go?" Peeta shouts. It's not in my hand again. Mr. Mellark runs off and we scramble around the kitchen, looking for the room.  
"There-it went under the fridge!" I scream.

"Oh my god!" Mom puts her hand over her heart in shock. We both shoot across the floor and shine the flashlight under the fridge.

"Dammit!" Peeta pulls the fridge and the ring drags along with it.

"Stop! What the hell happened!"

"The engagement ring fell down the drain!" I shout at her.

"What engagement ring?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

Oops. I look at Peeta and shrug.

"Oh yeah, Katniss and I are engaged." Peeta says. He tugs the fridge again.  
"Stop it dammit! It's stuck!"

"What! How the hell do you expect to get it out now?" he demands.

"Wait, that ring you were wearing isn't a ring you found?" Prim asks.

"No!" I snap at her.

"Hello! We're flooding the damn house here!" Johanna shouts. Dad and Mr. Mellark fix the pipe but Peeta and I hardly notice.

"Do you know how expensive that ring was?" Peeta snaps at me.

"No! It's not like I did it on purpose!" I snap back. He sighs sharply.

"You better hope to god it's not broken." He snaps. I glare at him.

It's not my fault. I didn't purposely drop the damn ring down the drain.

"You better hope to god…never mind." I force myself to silence. I was going to tell him he better hope to god he shuts his mouth before I slap him.

"Oh no, do tell. What were you going to say?" he demands.

"Nothing, I'm not telling you." I snap.

"Why? It must be really bad if you won't tell me." he says.

"Oh, it is. I promise." I reply smartly.

"Well it's about me. You should tell me."

"I'm not telling you!" I snap at him.

"Well that's wrong." He says.

"Whatever," I snap. I get the broom and get the ring out and pick it up.

"Rude much," he mutters under his breath. "You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" he grumbles, only audible for me to hear.

Rejection and pain shoots through my heart. I drop the ring in front of him.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. You can leave forever and never see me again, if you want. I know you want to." I throw the broom on the floor and storm off upstairs.

I make sure he hears the door slam, and I make sure he hears me scream in frustration.

**Yes everything with the accident was a dream. **


	15. Chapter 15

PEETA'S POV

I'm forced to go home soon because everyone staying at my house is tired.

I don't want to go home. I want to go apologize to Katniss and hold her tightly in my arms. I want to tell her I love her and I want her to put the ring on her finger.

When I go home, I paint all night, because I can't go to sleep if I wanted to. My mind is busy thinking about how many things I said that I hate myself for.

I called her a bitch. We had our first fight, I guess, and I called her a bitch.

She isn't a bitch, and I love her more than anything.

But then I get an idea.

And it's brilliant.

Her house has surround sound and you can hook it up in any room and blast it through the entire house. If I do it in the living room, I bet she'll hear it in her bedroom.

This is perfect, this idea. It's ten in the morning now. I know Katniss better than anyone. She's locked herself in her bedroom and she isn't going to come downstairs unless somebody goes and forces her too. She's probably laying in her bra and underwear, wrapped in the fuzzy blanket, either crying or watching the Kardashians. I know she's completely convinced herself I'm leaving her. I get up and take a quick shower in the bathroom connected to my office and then I get dress and call Finnick to come over. Aiden and Graham are here already.

"Bro, you got to make up with Katniss. She locked herself in her room-" Finnick starts when he walks in the door.

"And she's not going to come down unless she's forced. Don't worry, I've got a plan."

…..1…..

"Johanna, how do I do this?" I whisper. I'm making sure to stay silent because I don't want her to know I'm here. It's three in the afternoon now.

KATNISS'S POV

I'm not going downstairs. Nobody is going to make me go downstairs.

Nothing can make me go downstairs.

I'm not a fucking idiot. I know Peeta's leaving me.

I shut off the TV and sigh loudly, pulling the fuzzy blanket tighter around me.

PEETA'S POV

"Ready guys?" I whisper.

"This is such a cute idea." Mrs. Everdeen whispers.

The band nods behind me. I take a deep breath and Finnick starts to play. It works. The instruments blast throughout the entire house.

KATNISS'S POV

I jump so fast that I fall out of bed.

Who the fuck is that? Who is playing the guitar. I roll my eyes and start to pull on clothes so I can go downstairs to yell at them to shut up.

But I stop short.

_Baby why you wanna cry?__  
__You really oughta know that I__  
__Just have to walk away sometimes_

Peeta? What the hell is he doing?

How the hell…

_We're gonna do what lovers do__  
__We're gonna have a fight or two__  
__But I ain't ever changing my min__d_

Oh god. He knows me too damn well. My fingers fiddle with my bottom lip as I button my jeans and stand up straight, listening.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

He's so sweet. I bite my lip and move closer to the door.

_I wouldn't last a single day__  
__I'd probably just fade away__  
__Without you I'd lose my mind_

Oh my god. I really don't deserve him. I put my hand on the doorknob.

___Before you ever came along__  
__I was living life all wrong__  
__The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_

He's so fucking sweet. I open my door and slowly click it shut, silently.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?__  
__I wouldn't dream of going nowhere__  
__Silly woman, come here let me hold you__  
__Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?__  
__Like crazy, girl__  
_

I move down the hallway, standing at the top of the stairs now. My steps are silent.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?__  
__I wouldn't dream of going nowhere__  
__Silly woman come here let me hold you__  
__Have I told you lately I love you like__  
_

I head down the stairs, still silent.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

I'm hiding right at the end of the stairs, pushed against the wall, peeking my eyes around the corner.

_Like crazy__  
__Crazy girl__  
__Like crazy__  
__Crazy girl___

Why does he have to be so goddamn fucking sweet? He's staring right at me. I'm still peeking around the corner at him. Everyone has cheesy grins on their faces. I have tears sliding down my cheeks. I hide around the corner again and wipe them.

"Do you want this ring back, or do you want me to keep it?" he asks. I rest my head back against the wall and shut my eyes and sigh.

"I want it back." I mumble. My voice is weak from all the crying I've been doing. He probably locked himself in this office and painted all night.

"Are you going to hide, or are you going to come over here and give me a hug?" he asks. He's wording his words very carefully.

I want nothing more than to be in his arms right now. His arms are the only place I truly feel safe. I peek my head around the corner again, and he gives me that smile. The one he only gives to me. The one that reaches his eyes, the one that shows so much love and desire and passion, the one that makes my stomach flutter and my heart sputter, and my breath get erratic. The one that makes me all warm and tingly inside and makes my eyes go dark with desire. "I'm going to come give you a hug." I mumble, stepping out of my hiding space and walking right into his open arms.

PEETA'S POV

It's clear she hasn't slept. It's clear she's been crying, but I knew that.

"Well I'm going to the mall." Mom announces.

"Yeah, I want to explore." Almost everyone leaves, and eventually, we're alone. I slip the ring onto the correct hand.

"Peeta…I'm really sorry I'm such a bitch-"

"Don't. You're not a bitch. You are not a bitch at all. I hate myself for saying that. You're not a bitch. Not even close. Please don't think that." I take her face in my hands, practically begging. She bites my lip.

"Okay…" she mumbles.

"So…we have the house to ourselves…would you rather go out and do something, or stay here?" I ask.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. Anything you want to do, we'll do it." I answer.

"Let's go out to lunch and then walk around the city. Can we go see the lighting of the tree? Pleeeease baby?" she begs, resting her hand on my chest.

"Okay…on one condition." I murmur.

"Anything," she answers.

"We get to have sex tonight."

"Deal, let me go and get ready, I'm gonna wear a dress." She heads for the stairs, but then stops and grabs my hand, pulling me with her. She strips completely naked and grabs a bra. Then she looks at it, at me, and then shakes her head and drops it in her drawer and grabs a soft orange lacy strapless pushup bra and puts it on. She adjusts her boobs and gets matching panties. She grabs a coral neon and white striped dress that is loose like her wearing one of my shirts, and puts a belt around her waist. It goes to ten inches above her knee and have three quarter sleeves. It sounds short, but it's not. It shows no cleavage but still drive me crazy because you can tell she's got her pushup on. She puts on fiery red flats and walks into the bathroom. She doesn't shut the door as she uses the toilet. _  
_She brushes her hair and teeth after she washes her hands and rolls on deodorant. She of course puts her hair in a braid.

"Come here," I mumble after she sprays on her sweet pea perfume. She doesn't need it. She wears it so much the scent has become natural. She walks over to me and I undo her hair. "Leave it down. You never leave it down." I mumble. She grabs her usual purse and dumps it on the bed. "What's this?" I ask, picking up some type of stick wrapped in yellow plastic. She grabs it from my hand and rips open the package revealing a blue tube with something you push. "Why do you have this in your purse? What is it?" I ask.

She snickers. "Oh Peeta, Peeta, Peeta baby, your so clueless sometimes." She laughs.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A tampon. You push this stick." She pushes the skinnier part of the blue tube on the bottom and a white type cotton thing come out. She pulls it all the way out and I see a string attached. "And it goes inside of you." she grins.

"Gross! Is it used?" I demand. She licks it.

"Yup," she replies. I gag.

"Katniss, your so disgusting sometimes." I grumble.

"Of course it's not used, you bloody idiot!" she throws it at me. "Does it look bloody to you?"

"No…" he mumbles. "What hole does the blood come out of? The one that I go in or the one that you pee from?" She llaughs loudly, throwing her head back.

"The one that you go into."

"Oh god! Gross, I'm never going in there again!" I gasp. Her eyes snap up to mine.

"Why?" she demands.

"I'm just kidding. I'll go in there when your bleeding. I don't give a fuck." I laugh and she smirks.

"You may have to. I'm due today." She announces. She walks into the bathroom and gets more of the stick tampon things.

"Don't they have flat tampons that stick to your underwear?" He demands.

"It's called pads, Peeta. Tampons go in, pads stay out. I use tampons because pads feel like I'm wearing a diaper. I only use them at night."

"Oh…does the entire thing go in or just the tip?"

"Everything but the string." She replies.

"What! That's long!"

"Not as long as your dick." She replies as she grabs a black backpack purse and puts everything from her other purse inside it.

"Does it hurt? When it goes in?" I ask.

"No." she replies.

"Why not?" I demand.

"Peeta…its already wet down there from the blood. It doesn't hurt at all. It just goes in…" she shrugs.

"Does it feel good?" I ask.

"It doesn't feel good like it does when you go in there. It just goes in."

"Does it hurt to sit?" I demand. She sighs.

"No."

"Am I pissing you off?" I ask.

"No. I want you to ask questions. If we're getting married you need to know what you're walking into."

"Okay…" I trail off. She stands up.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes, let's go."

….1….

We wander all around the city, looking around at people. Occasionally, I'll catch her eye, and right when I do, she blushes and smiles and looks away, her free hand fiddling with her hair.

People are all around today, and most everyone gapes at us.

I catch her eye again, and she flushes and fiddles with her hair. I pull her to a stop and turn to face her. She leans against the wall of the store we're outside of. "What's wrong?" she asks. This is the first word we've said, both of us have been in a comfortable silence.

"Nothing, I love you. Your beautiful." She blushes and I caress her cheek, then she melts into my hand, shutting her eyes for a moment before standing on tiptoe to give me a kiss.

"I love you too." She whispers. Right when our lips collided, we both heard the click of a camera. I don't care. People don't think we're actually in love and Haymitch and Rye are making us fix it. I don't care though, this isn't acting. I'm not going to act to please the world. I love my girl, and I'm going to show it for real. She puts her hand on my cheek, and I feel the coolness of her ring on my cheek. Her hands are freezing, and that's when I remember she has no jacket on.

"Your cold." I whisper, putting my hand over hers.

"I'm fine," she brushes me off.

"Here," I start to take my jacket off but she grabs both sides and stops me.

"No." she says stubbornly.

"Please?" I beg. She searches my eyes for a long time.

"I don't want you to get cold." She whispers

"I won't. Your touch is warming my whole body." I murmur. She sighs and releases my coat, standing up so she's not leaning on the wall. I drape the coat around her shoulders. My phone starts ringing at the same time as hers

"Hello?" I ask after digging it out of my jacket she's wearing.

"Hey little bro…what do you think about going on Ellen today?" Rye asks. I sigh.

"Eh-"

"It would be with Katniss." He says. I look at her and see her looking at me.

"I'll do it." We say at the same time.

…a…

KATNISS'S POV

"So…I think we've all been dying to actually have you together on a show." Ellen says. "You two are just adorable. Peeta, have you seen Katniss's photo-shoot with GQ and Esquire?" Ellen asks me.

"I have not," Peeta says.

"Oh god, you're not going to put them up there, are you?" I moan. Peeta smirks.

"Oh no, put them up there." He says. I glare at him and the entire audience laughs, Ellen too.

"Well of course we're going to put them up there! They haven't even been released yet and I get the pleasure of releasing both of them with the two of you here!" Ellen claps her hands.

I hide my head in my hands as a loud groan escapes my lips. "This is so embarrassing." I admit.

"She hasn't even got the photo's up yet." Peeta says.

"It doesn't matter. It's really embarrassing." I mumble.

"So I heard a rumor…we'll get to the photo's later. Anyways, I heard a rumor about you two. I want you guys to confirm it." She says.

"Alright…" Peeta says. I sit up.

"There's three. First of all, your engaged."

"That's true," I admit. People gasp and then start screaming.

"Really? I was almost positive that was fake. Oh! You're wearing the ring, let me see it!" she exclaims. I hold my hand out for her to see.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaims. "Next…you guys had your first fight last night?" I tense, and Peeta's hand locks on my leg in a comforting manner.

"That's true too." Peeta says.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," I look to Peeta to ask him silently if we should tell.

"Well…" Peeta begins.

"After the announcement for the Grammys-" A round of applause cuts me off. "We had a huge party. I live in a gigantic house with Johanna."

"What do you mean by gigantic?" she asks.

'Ten bedrooms, thirteen bathrooms and eight half bathrooms, a sixty person theater that's bigger than some theaters, a secret thing in the wall, a huge kitchen-"

"Don't forget the game room and the grand ballroom that can fix two hundred and fifty people." Peeta says.

"Yes, and a seventy foot infinity pool."

"Do you live in the La Belvedere?" she asks.

"To be honest…I don't know. I live in my house…that's all I know."

"Is this your mansion right here?" she asks. A photo of my mansion pops up on the screen.

"Yes." I reply.

"Yeah, this is one of the most expensive houses in the world." She says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes…" she trails off. "There's photos of your house all over online." She stars showing pictures of random rooms and I'm surprised to find that I didn't know. "Okay, off topic," she laughs. I smile.

"Right…what were we-oh, right! Sorry, I'm ADHD! Okay, so we had a party in the ballroom. As everyone knows, I got arrested for all that wine, and thank god people were drinking it. Anyways, there were so many wine glasses on the counter and the dishwasher was full. So…say this is the sink right here…" I put my hand in front of me after pulling the ring off. "I set the ring right here, right in front of the sink…" I put the ring back on. "And I'm a really bad clean freak…it's like a disease or something. O I was washing the dishes and I put the soap back and…I saw the ring was gone. I moved some of the bubbles out of the way and saw it go down the drain. I went and told Peeta and since we hadn't told anyone we were engaged yet, we couldn't tell people, so we snuck off to the kitchen to get the ring out…" I laugh a bit. "And we somehow broke the pipe and flooded the kitchen." People in the audience gasp. "So we flooded the kitchen and we were drenched. We were scrambling around for the ring because it came out and it somehow got stuck under the fridge. We kept shouting at each other and said some things that we didn't mean; I got mad and gave him the ring back and then locked myself in my room. I have this issue when I get upset; I lock myself in my room until someone forces me out."

"That's true. She lays down in her bra and underwear, or…nothing, and wraps herself in this really fuzzy blanket I gave her after everything with the jail and stuff. She lays there and cries for hours, and then she takes a two hour long bubble bath and lays back down in nothing or her bra and underwear and watches the Kardashians. She doesn't come out for food or anything."

"Yeah…" I trail off.

"So I had to go home and I hid in my office all night and painted and then I got this idea…"

"Which was so cute," I cut in.

"It wasn't cute…it was…never mind, I don't know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, so I was laying in the blanket…it was three in the afternoon by now. My house ha surround sound that goes through the whole house. I, and Peeta I didn't tell you this, but music started playing and I jumped and fell out of bed. Then I got mad and started getting dressed to go tell everyone to keep it down and then Peeta started singing. I kept creeping closer and closer downstairs."

"And almost at the end of the song, she peeked just her eyes around the corner. When I finished and asked if she wants to keep the ring, she hid again, and I thought it was so cute."

"Cute? Why was that cute?" I ask.

"Everything you do is cute. Your just so cute." He says. "Anyways, we made up and everything…" my face is red from the blush he put on my cheeks.

"Okay…rumor three." Ellen says. "Katniss, you're pregnant?" she asks. I look at Peeta and then we burst out laughing.

"No! I'm not pregnant, nor will I be pregnant until _after _we get married." I gasp. We're practically falling over one another from laughter.

"Sorry!" Peeta chokes, trying to calm down. He takes one look at me and then we start laughing again. "We get a kick out of these."

Finally, after ten minutes, we stop laughing. "We're almost done, but after this commercial break we're going to see those photos of Katniss!"

They go to break.

"You guys know that I know your faking your love, right?" Ellen asks. Our eyes snap up, locking first, and then onto her.

"What?" I repeat.

"You're faking. You're terrible at acting and I know your faking."

"We're not faking anything!" I exclaim.

"And Katniss, you're a terrible liar. You guys are so obviously fak-and we're back, with Katniss and Peeta!"

I'm so pissed off. I'm so fucking angry! We're not faking anything! Why would she think that and how dare she say that we're faking!

Ellen is shooting me a warning look as if saying 'fuck my show up and I fuck you up'

"Yeah, no we're not. Fuck you. Let's go Peeta, we're leaving. You won't see either one of us on your fucking show again, Ellen." I rip off the microphone and drop it on the floor, ripping Peeta's off and dropping it on the floor too. Peeta doesn't bother argue with me. He knows better than that. I storm out of the studio, pulling Peeta behind me. We have to walk to the car and I stomp the whole way. He doesn't tell me to calm down, he doesn't tell me to stop overreacting. He doesn't say anything. After a while, I break into a sprint, and he runs alongside me. He doesn't care when I take the keys from his hand. I don't say anything as I speed all the way to my house. Everyone is here, and Haymitch is waiting outside with Rye, both of them furious. I stop the car and slam the door. Peeta shoves his hands in his pockets and follows me.

"Have you fucking lot your goddamn mind!" Haymitch shouts the second the door is closed.

"Haymitch, I really wouldn't-" Peeta begins.

"No! I haven't lost my fucking mind! Schedule me for another one of her fucking shows and you're fired!" I shout back as I storm into the kitchen, anger practically steaming off my skin. "I wish a hid a fucking gun to put to that bitches head! What a damn asshole!" I get a beer from the fridge and slam the door.

"I couldn't schedule you for another fucking show even if I wanted to! Same goes for Peeta! You're lucky if you still have any fucking fans by tomorrow morning!"

"Come on, it's not that bad-"

"Not that bad! Did youo see what happened after you left?"

"No, we didn't I don't even fucking care-"

"Yes you do." He grabs the remote from Cinna and rewinds the TV.

"_Yeah, no we're not. Fuck you. Let's go Peeta, we're leaving. You won't see either one of us on your fucking show again, Ellen." I snarl before ripping off both our microphones and pulling Peeta away. People start demanding what happened and Ellen struggles to calm the audience. Something flies at the camera and it shatters. _

_The screen goes dark and fuzzy and it cut to a newscaster who's jaw is half open. "Well I believe we just was the asshole side of Katniss Everdeen." He says. _

"_I agree with you, don." _

Haymitch shuts off the TV and turns to me. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he snaps.

"What do i-are you fucking crazy! I don't care what they think! I don't care what you think, of you, or you, or anyone else in the fucking world! I only care what Peeta thinks."

"Peeta, what do you think about this?" Haymitch demands.

He shrugs. "Ellen kind of deserved it." He says quietly.

"See! You don't even fucking know what happened during the break! Don't talk like you do when you fucking don't!" I shout. I hear a horn honk outside and my phone lights up and I see a ton of papararazzi outside.

"Are you-are you fucking kidding me! No! I'm fucking had it!" I storm over to the buttons and press the safe house one. "I hope to god they get in! I don't care who dies." And then I turn around and storm upstairs, slamming the door behind me.


	16. Chapter 16

I've been lying on my bed, naked, for three days. I don't let anyone in my room. I've starving though, literally.

I just don't want anyone to see me. I really just want to be alone. I've literally been lying here, staring at the ceiling.

And it clicks.

This is why I've been so stressed out. Why I've had trouble sleeping. Why I'm not in the mood for sex around Peeta that much, and when I am, I get out of it real fast. Why I've spent so much time in my room lately.

It's my career. It's killing me. It's suffocating me. It's killing me inside, and damaging Peeta and I. I'm lightheaded when I stand up, and I actually fall and catch myself.

Why am I doing this? Why am I starving myself? Why am I worrying Peeta to his breaking point?

And more importantly, why am I letting the enemy win?

This isn't me. This is a shell of a real me.

It's time to be Katniss again.

I take a shower and pull on skinny jeans and a tank top and braid my wet hair and go downstairs. I'm more thirsty than I am hungry. I ignore everyone and go into the kitchen and get a huge glass of water and a huge bowl of raviolis.

I down the entire meal without anyone noticing and silently put everything away.

"I've just realized something." I announce when I walk into the living room. Relief floods Peeta's worried face.

"And what's that?" he asks.

"Why I've been so depressed. Why I've been stressed and just want to cry. Why I haven't been in the mood. It's those bastards out there. Why am I letting them win? This isn't me. I'm going to go out into the city and I'm going to let them rant and I'm going to keep my thoughts in my head. And when I get home, I'm going to announce in a _video _of what really happened on Ellen. Whoever doesn't believe me…well, fuck them. This is my life, not theirs. I'm going to live my life the way I want and I'm not going to let them win."

"There she is." Haymitch grins.

"Not before you eat." Peeta says sternly.

"I ate already." I reply. "I've been down here for fifteen minutes."

"Actually," Johanna stands up. "I say you open the gate." She says. "Instead of going into the city. Mask your emotions. Sit down on the porch with a book, put your feet on the railing, cross your ankles and read while they question you. Don't let them see a change in your face. "Only thank the people that are complimenting you, and make sure to smile.

"I love that. When I text you, open the gates, alright?" I ask.

"Yes, I love this idea. This will show them that you're not putting up with the bullshit, but the video will show you still care." Haymitch says.

"But do it with Peeta. You're not the only one with a breach in your career."

"Right, and then tomorrow we'll release a new song to see how many people want your music still. If we're lucky, the world likes your spunk and you'll rack in even more money. And we can completely manipulate the price and raise it to five dollars instead of one." Haymitch says.

"Oh this is such a good idea. Let's show Ellen that we can act." Peeta smirks.

"Oh! You guys should open your present from Dad and I early and then look through that instead!" Mrs. Mellark says.

I look at Peeta and he shrugs. Mrs. Mellark hands the gift to Peeta and the two of them watch excitedly. I lean behind Peeta and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"We can just open it together." He says.

"Nah, you open it." I whisper. He rips off the paper, and both of us gasp.

_Peeta Ryan & Katniss Joy Throughout The Years _

It's a really thick book, as thick as the last Harry Potter book. There is a photo in the center. I remember that clearly. This was the first time we'd ever fallen asleep together. We were watching a movie on the pull out couch in the living room and I drifted off and he fell asleep after, and in this photo, my head is on his chest, his hand is on my back and our legs are entwined. My head is tilted up towards him and his is tilted down towards me.

"Do you remember this?" he asks, tapping the photo.

"Yeah, that was the first time we'd ever fallen asleep together. We were watching the little rascals."

"Yeah…" he whispers. "Thank you, you guys, really." Peeta hugs his parents, and then I hug them too. We retrieve our phones and the book and my fuzzy blanket and go out on the porch. There's a single lawn chair out here. It's cushioned, of course. He lays down on it and I lay between his legs, resting back against him. I cover both of us with the blanket.

He rests his chin on my shoulder and I text Johanna and open the book.

"Mask your emotions, remember." He whispers.

I'm the master at that. He's an amazing liar, but I'm the master at masking emotions. My reflection in my phone appears bored. The paparazzi swarm the porch and we don't react. We don't even look up at them. We actually act like we don't see them.

_Why did you do that to Ellen?_

_Why are you such a bitch?_

_Peeta, why are you in love with this bitch?_

_Katniss! I love your hair today!_

I look up at the person that said that and smile. "Thank you." I go back to the book now and make a mental note to look at this book later because the paparazzi are so loud that I can't even think. I see a photo though, of us in our camping gear, at fifteen, and I smile up at Peeta. That was the night we lost our virginity. He kisses my cheek, and then my neck.

"I love you." he whispers in my ear. I look up at him and kiss him.

"I love you too." I whisper. He kisses me again, and I kiss him back, allowing it to be longer.

…a….

After three hours, I'm shivering and I really just want to go inside. Three more hours and the paparazzi get pissed and leave. We wait ten minutes before we get up and go inside.  
"That was incredible!" Haymitch says. I'm freezing cold. Peeta goes off into the kitchen and comes back with hot chocolate for me. "You two are amazing! I say you make the video in your bedroom. Make sure to shed a few tears Katniss. You want everyone to see how affected you are."  
"Right," I reply, sucking down my hot chocolate. We go upstairs and see up the camera in front of the TV. It's messy in here but I don't really care. I press play and join Peeta. "I think you all know what I did on Ellen. I know you all think I just did it because I wanted to. Well, that's not the case. During commercial break, Ellen accused us of faking our relationship. For some unknown reason, everyone thinks our relationship is fake. She said I was a terrible liar. Right when it went to commercial break, she said 'You guys know that I know your faking your love, right?' and I asked 'what' and she said 'You're faking. You're terrible at acting and I know your faking.' and I said 'we're not faking anything' and she said 'and Katniss, your a terrible liar, you guys are obviously fak-' and that's when the cameras turned back on."  
"I don't understand why you think we're faking. We're not pretending to be in love to get mine, or publicity. We're actually in love. See this ring? This is real. I bought it. I put it on her finger. See this kiss?" He kisses me for a moment. "It's real." I force tears out, and Peeta wipes them and kisses my nose  
"Yeah. It's not fake. This room is actually my room. It may not be clean, but it's mine. Now, if you guys don't believe us...you really don't have to. But we, us, Peeta and I, really want you guys to know what really happened on Ellen. That we're not faking our relationship. I want you guys to know that this?" I hold up my wrist, showing the tattoo. "It's a real tattoo. It's never coming off. This?" I lift my shirt up to show the tattoo the world doesn't know about. "It's real."  
"Yeah. This?" Peeta taps his arm. "It's real. I got this when I was seventeen years old and Katniss was with me. If we weren't actually in love, do you really think we would get real tattoos with each other's names on it?"  
"We wouldn't. Anyways...we just wanted you guys to know that this isn't a fake relationship. I am actually in love with Peeta. That everything that happened on Ellen was because I was angry because of what she said off screen. I'm not like that to people unless they upset me or Peeta. So...if you believe us, that's great, that's wonderful. If you don't...then you don't. There isn't much that Peeta and I can do to change your mind." I get up and stop the video.  
"Are you okay?" Peeta asks.  
"No! I don't understand why nobody will believe us!" I whine.  
"I don't either," he walks over to me. "But it doesn't matter. As long as you know I would take a bullet for you, that's all that matters. I just hope that this isn't messing up Ellen's show. I know she wasn't the nicest to us but still."  
"Yeah, me too. I love you."  
"I love you too." He murmurs. I kiss him. He looks at the camera and his eyes widen slightly. "That recording button is still on." He says.  
"No it isn't, I-oops." The red recording button is still on. The cap has the lens covered but that's it. He stops the video and sighs.  
"I hope we don't have to redo that." I mutter.  
"Me too," he whispers. "Now...I know for a fact you didn't sleep at all last night."  
"And I know you didn't." I reply.  
"Yeah..." He grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs.

...9...

I must have fallen asleep in his lap, because the next thing I know, I'm being roused by Haymitch. Peeta is running his hands up and down my back, slipped under my shirt. My head is on his chest. "Ellen is talking about you and Peeta on her show sweetheart. We paused it before it played. Wake up." Haymitch orders. I sigh and turn my head so it's on the TV. He presses play.  
"Katniss Everdeen is the worst influence on young children." Ellen begins. Peeta sighs loudly, his irritation evident. "She takes nakd pictures of herself and sends it to other men."  
"What! No I d-"  
"Shhh! We know you don't you bloody idiot!" Johanna shushes me.  
"And if you don't believe us, we have a picture right here." A photo on her screen pops up. It's unmistakably me naked, but it's not my boobs or crotch.  
"I-" I begin.  
"Bullshit! That is not Katniss!" Peeta cuts me off.  
"As a matter of fact, we have a photo of the messages." Ellen says. The photo changes to a message thing.  
I sent the picture and put 'like?'  
And the guy said 'aren't you engaged or something'  
And I said 'yeah but I hate him'  
And the guy said 'your sexy. Are you home?'  
I said 'yes'  
And he said 'I'm coming over. I want you'  
"As you can see folks, Katniss is not in love with Peeta. He probably loves her, but she's a wild, out of control twenty one year old girl. I saw we sell Peeta Mellark so he can know what it's like to have a real female! Katniss Everdeen is a slut and a whore. Nobody likes her." The show ends.  
Instead of being upset, I feel blind anger. Everyone is watching me closely.  
"Are we still releasing the song tomorrow?" I demand angrily. Haymitch raises his eyebrows, surprised.  
"Yes..." He trails off. I stand up.  
"Good." And then I go into my office and slam the door behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

I can hear everyone whispering when I open the door a crack.  
"Peeta, I really think you should go and check on her." Mrs. Mellark insists.  
"Mom, I'm telling you right now she's fine." Peeta insists. He's right. I am fine.  
"Go check on her. Now." Mr. Mellark orders.  
"Dad, she's-"  
"Now." He says loudly.  
"Alright but she's fine. And I'm twenty, Dad. You technically can't tell me what to do."  
"I can tell you what to do. You just don't have to listen to me." He replies. It's nine at night right now and I'm tired. Peeta comes into my office and grabs my wrist. I start protesting as he pulls me upstairs, and when we reach the second floor landing I sit down on the floor. His eyes are dark and but picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and brings me into my room and shuts the door, dropping me on the bed.  
"You have promise to keep." He says.

I wake up in the morning, naked, laying on my stomach. I pull on a bra and panties. I look around my messy room for a while and find one of Peeta's shirt. I pull it on and sigh, because it smells just like him and then brush my teeth. Peeta probably isn't here because he went home after we slept for two hours.  
I'm surprised to find him downstairs. He looks pissed off beyond belief.  
Johanna has her arms crossed and he's glaring at her. I look between the two of them and frown. "What's wrong?" I ask. His eyes are pitch black with pure fury. Silently, he hands me his phone. I unlock it and my jaw goes slack. There's a picture of us last night, when we were having sex. You can see the entire side of my breast, and we're making out. The blankets are covering us.  
But it's not just a picture. This is on twitter, on Johanna's account. All she said was 'fake my ass'  
"Oh my god," I whisper.  
"I know! She doesn't even care!" Peeta's really angry.  
"Have you lost your damn mind!" I shout at her. She doesn't care. It's clear she doesn't.  
"I posted a video too." She says cooly.  
"First of all, what the fuck were you doing in my room last night when Peeta and I were having sex? Second, who the hell do you think you are taking pictures and videos!"  
"I was saving your damn ass!" She shouts.  
"My ass! What the hell are you talking about! I can handle myself!"  
"No you can't! If you could handle yourself you wouldn't go and hide in your room until your about to die from dehydration and starvation! You can't take care of yourself!"  
I punch her in the face. "Katniss," Dad warns. She punches me back and I shove her. And then we're fighting. Haymitch goes to step in but Peeta puts a hand up.  
"Let them fight. Clearly it's putting a huge weight on both of their shoulders."  
"Give me your damn phone, asshole!" I snarl.  
"No!" She punches me and I punch her back and blood starts gushing from her nose and then she punches me and busts my lip. I've got her pinned now, and she's thrashing around underneath me. I raise my fist and she just stares at me. "Go ahead. Do it." She snarls. I get her phone from her bra.  
"I'm deleting the picture and video." I snap.  
"Go ahead! More than two million people have already seen it! It's all over the place! Go ahead and delete it! It's just going to show how week you are!"  
"Weak? Bitch, your the one pinned to the floor!" I snap, sending her phone flying across the floor.  
"So? Mentally, your weak!" She snarls. I start beating the hell out of her face, and after a moment, Peeta rips me off of her.  
"Stop!" He says as I thrash around. "Stop it!" His arms are painfully tight on my arms, and forces me to stop. I thrash a little more, and he gets even tighter.  
It really hurts. Enough to probably bruise. "Your hurting me," I say. His grip lessens to almost nothing. Johanna stand up and retrieves her cell phone.  
"I'm not deleting shit." Then she storms off upstairs.  
"Look who's running away now!" I shout after her.  
"FUCK YOU!" She shouts before her door slams.  
Peeta opens his mouth to say something, but I step out of his grip. "Don't you dare tell me to apologize!" I go back into my office and slam the door.

...9...

"Sweetheart are you still going to do the song today?" Haymitch shouts from the living room. I ignore him and continue reading my book.  
No. I don't even care anymore. I'm in my blue egg chair and have my feet propped on the desk.  
"Katniss!" Haymitch shouts. I continue to ignore him. I'm reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban. My back is to the door and the door is locked. I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt because my arms are bruised from Peeta. If he sees he's going to freak out. "Katniss Joy! Don't ignore me!" Haymitch scream. I laugh dryly and flip the page.  
"Why don't you try getting off your ass and coming here?" I mutter under my breath.  
"Katniss! Come here!" Peeta calls. I ignore him, too. I'm not getting up. I'm in my period and have no tolerance for anyone.  
"Katniss Joy Everdeen!" Haymitch shouts.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I call. I hear the doorknob rattle.  
"Baby, open the door." Peeta says softly. My insides flutter. "Please?" He begs. I grab my phone and unlock the door with the smart house thing.  
"It's open," I say, speaking as if I were in front of him. I hear the door open and click shut. The lock clicks and I continue to read. He sits down on my desk and watches me silently as I read.

PEETAS POV

She's beautiful. Her face is perfectly calm, and she's nibbling at her bottom lip. Her eyes move side to side as she scans her book. Her eyes flick up to me and her face flushes and she goes back to her book, her eyes going a stormy gray. I can tell she's having dirty thoughts. She crosses her legs and clenches her thighs and begins to fidget. I watch her as she picks up her bookmark and puts it into her book. She's masking her emotions, so I can't read her expression. Then she slams her book closed and lifts her eyes to mine. "Come here, I want to tell you something." She says carefully.  
"So say it." I reply.  
"No. Come here." She says insistently.  
"Alright," I stand up and lean close to her.  
"Do you know how long...I've wanted you to fuck me senseless on a desk?" She whispers saucily in my ear.  
"When everyone leaves," I begin, my pants suffocating me. "I will."


	18. Chapter 18

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**This chapter ends kinda sad but...hi...? **

**lol here: **

The day before Christmas Eve, at eight in the morning, Katniss comes barreling down the stairs in a white flowing dress and a tan boots that go to her shin and a tan sweater. She's practically glowing with excitement. It's eight in the morning and she's got this big goofy grin on her face. I'm standing in the doorway and she walks right over to me and kisses me with my face in her hands and then hugs me and pulls away.  
"Hi!" She grins.  
"Hi. What's got you all excited?"  
"Christmas time. I love it so much. I'm going out, I'll be back in a few hours." She says, running her fingers through my curls. "It's so boring in here! Open the blinds and windows! Light up the house!" She opens every single window and all the blinds and stops in the kitchen for a bagel.  
"Where are you going?" I ask suspiciously. Her amazing mood is putting everyone else in a good mood. She just smiles the sweetest smiles I've ever seen on her lips.  
"Just out." She grins again.  
"Okay..." I trail off. She spins in a circle and takes a deep breath. As she spins, her dress billows out around her. She kisses me three more times before picking up her purse and walking out of the house.

KATNISS'S POV

I am in such a good mood. It's nice and chilly out today, and everything with Ellen has blown over. I don't feel a single bit of stress, and people keep complimenting me. They don't think our love is fake anymore. I'm actually going to pick up his gift. Peeta's, I mean. I'm stopped multiple times to take pictures with people and I do it willingly. I haven't shut myself in a room for a while and I don't plan on it.  
I'm getting Peeta this necklace that's made of pure gold and it opens up into a locket with three parts. I'm putting both of us in the best pictures I could find that are guaranteed to make him smile. I had it made and now I'm going to pick it up and then I'm stopping at the store to go grocery shopping. The necklace is more than a thousand dollars and I have no problem paying it. I put it in my purse and head to the store.

PEETA'S POV

I'm extremely nervous for Katniss to come home because I'm worried she's going to be upset.  
But she isn't. She comes in with a huge grin again and goes into the kitchen with groceries. I get the rest from her car and nearly run into her on her way back to the car. "That's all of them baby," I tell her.  
"Thanks," she kisses me and goes into the kitchen again. I follow her and help her put away the groceries. She can't seem to stop smiling.  
"Alright…" I shut the fridge, pulling her to a stop. She flinches and then her eyes widen and she backs up. "What? Why did you flinch?" I ask.  
"Flinch? I didn't flinch." She giggles nervously and backs further away from me.

KATNISS'S POV

Dammit. I was doing so good hiding the bruises he left on accident. "Katniss, what happened?" he asks.  
"Nothing," I giggle again and back further away.

PEETA'S POV

What happened to her and why won't she tell me? Who hurt her? I'll beat their ass.  
"Katniss," I reach for her hand but she dives around me and presses a button on the wall. It slides out of the way, revealing that secret passage. She's halfway in before I grab her waist.  
"No Peeta!" she screams. "It's nothing! Get away!" she pushes me but I roll up both her sleeves, sitting her down in the hole in the wall. She looks panicked.  
There are finger marks on her biceps. Both of them.  
I'm about to ask her who did this when it clicks.  
Me. I did this.  
"Stop!" I say as she thrashes viciously around in my arms. "Stop it!" She thrashes a bit more and I tighten my grip on her biceps.  
"You hurting me," she says angrily. I loosen my grip to almost nothing. Johanna stands up and retrieves her cell phone.  
"I'm not deleting shit." She storms off upstairs. "Look who's running away now!" Katniss screams after her.  
"FUCK YOU!" Johanna shouts before her door slams.  
I open my mouth to say something, but she steps away from me. "Don't you dare tell me to apologize!" she goes back into her office and slams the door.  
I hurt her. The one person that I can't live without has bruises because of me.  
"Peeta, please just lis-"  
"I'm going home…"  
"Peeta." She whispers, grabbing at my hand. "Don't leave me." she looks like she's going to cry. "You didn't do it on pur-"  
"I…" I shake my head and walk out the front door.

KATNISS'S POV

Did he just break up with me? No. This can't possibly be happening. I hear his engine start up and the house is silent as it disappears. I roll my sleeves back down, stand up, suck up the pain and go back into the living room. I start to put the pickles away, but they slip from my hands and the jar shatters. "God dammit!" I shout. I may be small, but I'm strong. I pick up the kitchen chair and throw it at the wall, slamming the fridge closed. I clutch the counter and lean over the sink with a tight grip.  
"Katniss?" Mom asks quietly behind me. "Honey, what happened?"  
"He fucking left mom, because when he was holding me back when Johanna and I were fighting, he left bruises on my arms! He fucking left!"  
"He left bruises on you?" she asks.  
"Yes!" I pull off the sweater. "I was doing so fucking good covering them up!"  
Johanna walks into the kitchen. "Go after him." She says.

PEETA'S POV

"Such a terrible fucking person!" I throw a wine glass at the wall in frustration. "Abuse! This is abuse! I fucking abused my fucking fiancé! What the fuck!" I throw another glass and purposely step in the shards. My arms are covered in cuts because I want to feel the pain I made her feel. I shout in anger and break another glass, and theme four plates and then purposely step in the remains again. I roll around in the remains.  
Then the front door slams and Katniss walks right into the kitchen. I'm covered in cuts. She let's out a small squeak and then tears start sliding down her cheeks. "We need to break up." I tell her. She hands me the ring back and takes my hand and pulling me to the master bathroom. "Katniss. Get out. Go away. Go home!" I shout at her.  
"I will in a little while. I promise."

KATNISS'S POV

He isn't thinking. That much I clear. I give him the ring though because we're technically not together anymore. I know he'll be back. I'm going to wait forever.  
I silently pick the glass out of him and clean the wounds and cover him in bandages. I make him lay down in his bed.  
"Katniss. Leave. Please just go." He whispers.  
"Alright," I kiss his forehead. "I'll wait forever Peeta. I love you." I go own stairs and clean up all the glass and blood and go home.  
"Well?" Mom demands when I walk into the living room.  
"We broke up." I shrug and walk into the kitchen. The groceries are away and the glass is off the floor.  
"Your not even upset?" Johanna asks.  
"No. He'll be back. He was rolling in glass when I got there."  
"He what!" Mrs. Mellark exclaims.  
"He was rolling in glass. Don't worry, he's fine. He told me we were breaking up, I gave him the ring, cleaned him up, put him in bed, kissed his forehead, told him I'd wait, cleaned up the blood and glass and left."  
"And why are you so sure he'll be back?" Mom demands.  
"Because I know him better than anyone in the world. I know him better than he knows himself. He'll be back when he's healed. When you guys go home don't pester him. Don't talk to him unless he talks to you. I bet, when he's healed, he'll sneak into my room in the middle of the night. And he won't be here for Christmas unless he's healed. You guys watch. I'm going to be right. When your coming over tomorrow and every other day don't be like 'are you sure your not coming to Katniss'?' because that's going to pressure him. Just let him be, you'll see."

...9...

Christmas morning rolls around and when everyone but Peeta comes, they all look worried.  
"Katniss I think he's going to kill himself. He won't stop crying and he doesn't come down to eat." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"He's fine. Trust me, you'll see." I assure her. They don't look convinced. Everyone opens their gifts and there's squeals of excitement from the kids. Hugs and kisses are exchanged from everyone, and then we all start in on breakfast. I wish Peeta were here but I know he'll be back when he's back to Peeta. The cut will probably heal tomorrow or today. I think tomorrow. Everyone is talking about their gifts and I got a few shirts and a necklace. I don't really need anything. If I did I'd go get it. I'm in a red dress, my hair is left down and I didn't put on any makeup. I hear the front door slam and I smirk. We're standing in the living room.  
"Katniss!" Peeta shouts. He comes storming into the living room. "Why the hell did you leave?" He demands.  
"You told me we were breaking up and you told me to get out so-" he kisses me.  
"Why the fuck did you listen to me?" He demands.  
"Because-" he kisses me again.  
"Because why?" He demands.  
"Because-" he kisses me again.  
"God dammit Katniss. Don't listen to me. I don't know what I'm thinking. Put the fucking ring back on and stop listening to what I tell you to do!" He snaps.  
"Okay but-" he kisses me again, rougher this time, for so long that I'm lightheaded and breathless when he releases me.  
"But what? Why do you listen to me? Don't fucking listen to me! Are you crazy?"  
"Peeta, you own-" he kisses me. Again. "Dammit!" I push away from him. "Stop interrupting-" he kisses me again.  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to listen to you." I reply smartly. He grits his teeth. People are smirking behind us. Then he just kisses me again.  
"Don't listen to me. Don't ever fucking leave again, do you hear me? Don't willingly give me the fucking ring and leave!" He snaps.  
"I'm sorry, I just-" he kisses me and I let him until he has to breath. "Are you done or-" he kisses me again. He picks me up.  
"We're going upstairs. Don't bother us." He continues to make out with me as he goes upstairs. He shuts the door and locks it with his elbow and carries me off to my bed. "Don't listen-to me-again." He groans between kisses. He digs in his pocket with one hand and puts it on my right hand.  
"That's the-wrong hand." I mumble between kisses. He slides the ring off again and puts it in the right hand, wrong finger. "Wrong, Peeta!" I gasp as I force his lips off mine when he starts kissing down my jaw to my earlobe and down to my neck.  
"Hmm?" He moves back to my lips.  
"Peeta," I put my hands on his chest. "Wrong finger." I lift my hand in his face and he pulls the ring off and puts it on my ring finger. He pulls at my dress and the. Just rips it in half and tosses it on the floor.  
"I'll buy you a new one."

...m...

Okay, it's official. I love makeup sex.  
"Never listen to me." He whispers.  
"Kay," I mumble.  
"Oh yeah, will you get back together with me? I was going to ask you when I walked in the door but I saw you in that dress." He mumbles. I laugh dryly.  
"So everyone goes home tomorrow..." I begin.  
"Yeah?" He asks.

PEETAS POV

"Are you still going to fuck me on my desk?" she asks.  
"Okay...but you have to come home with me tomorrow. I've always wanted to fuck you on my couch, but there's always some sort of interruption." I mumble.  
"Deal." She whispers. "So I've been thinking..." She stands up and pulls on a lacy black bra and matching panties. Then she strips down again. "Hang on." She walks into the bathroom and the shower starts. Five minutes later, she comes out wrapped in a towel. "I've been thinking." She begins again. "Do we actually have to do what my family does?"  
"What does your family do?" I ask. She drops her towel and pulls on a red lacy bra and matching panties. A matching thong. I take a deep breath and she snickers.  
"They wait to get married to live together. I don't want to do that. I love you Peeta and we're always sleeping over at one another's houses. What's the point in waiting?"  
"You want to move in together?" I ask, standing up. She picks up the ripped dress and drops it on the floor again.  
"I mean...do you want to?" She asks.  
"Yes..." I trail off.  
"Well...let's do it them. The only problem is Johanna. I love her to death...but..."  
"But you don't want her as a roommate anymore." I answer.  
"Right..." She sighs.  
"Who's house though?" I ask.  
"Well...to be honest, this house scares the fuck out of me. I hear noises at night and I was reading up on it and...do you believe is ghosts?" I ask.  
"Kind of...I believe in spirits. Why?"  
"I was reading up on it and this kid died of leukemia. He was only seventeen." I take a deep breath.  
"Well...why don't we both move out and get completely new houses?" I ask.  
"Good idea."

...9...

KATNISS'S POV

People stare at us when we go back downstairs and it's really quite irritating.  
I know that my family is probably mad at me because technically we're not supposed to lose our virginitys until we're married. They don't even like kissing before your married.  
And now I'm about to tell them that I'm breaking the number one family rule. Peeta runs his hand up and down my arm gently because he knows I'm nervous.  
"Brainless I think I'm gonna move." Johanna says. "This house is fucking creepy."  
"I'm moving too." I reply. "With Peeta,"  
"What?" Grandma asks. My parents are the only ones that think the rules are stupid. They still followed them though.  
"Here we go." Prim mutters under her breath.  
"I said I'm moving in with Peeta." I repeat. My parents sigh and all my uncles and aunts look at me in shock. Haymitch and Cinna and Aunt Portia think it's stupid too.  
She laughs, "Your joking, right?" Grandma asks.  
"No." I reply.  
Her eyes flash anger, and everyone that thinks the rules are stupid sigh, and then they all mutter 'brace yourselves'.  
She stands up.  
"No your not." She snaps.  
"Yes I am." I reply.  
"No you are not! I forbid it!"  
"Your not my parents and I'm twenty one. I can do what I please."  
"I can't let you. Your not my Granddaughter. Your so...so disobedient."  
"Thank you," I reply cooly. "That's means a lot."  
"And your arrogant. And disrespectful and selfish."  
I laugh cynically. "Really? Last time I checked, you've been sleeping in my house, eating my food. Under my roof. You can say what you want, but I'm not arrogant, disrespectful or selfish. If I was, I wouldn't have you in my house. I wouldn't be feeding you and I sure as hell wouldn't have bought your plane ticket. Now, I'm moving in with Peeta whether you like it or not. You can shun me, or you can suck it up and deal."  
She narrows her eyes. "I'll shun you. Goodbye." She retrieves her luggage from upstairs and walks out of the house.  
"So much damn drama. Let's jut forget about it and celebrate the holiday without any more drama." I open the blinds and the windows and go into the kitchen to set up lunch. Peeta helps me.  
"Katniss, what happened to that red dress? I really loved it." Prim says when lunch is served.  
"It's ripped." I reply.  
"What? How did it rip?" Mrs. Mellark asks. I finish chewing and swallow carefully.  
"Peeta couldn't get it off fast enough." I shrug. Peeta's face goes beat red and he looks down.  
"He ripped that beautiful dress?" Mrs. Mellark gasps. "Peeta Ryan!" She scolds.  
"It's no big deal. I'll just get another one." I defend Peeta. I'm standing right behind him. I thread my fingers in his hair. He curses under his breath and stands up.  
"I have to go home for something." He says.  
"Katniss why don't you go with him? We can handle things on our own for a bit." Mom says. I look to Peeta. He nods. I jog upstairs and get my purse and go back down. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the car.  
I watch him, as he drives. He will occasionally look at me and smile my smile.  
"Like what you see?" He teases.  
"Yes." I reply. He smiles again and looks back at the road. I can't seem to draw my eyes off his face.  
"Alright, what is it?" He asks after ten minutes of me gazing at him.  
"I love you." Then I look out the window.  
We pull into his garage. "I wish we could stay here alone. Forever. I don't like having to please people. The only person I want to please is you." He cups my cheeks in both hands. Softly, he dips down and connects our lips. Warmth spreads slowly throughout my whole body. My eyes flutter closed and I take a step closer so we're right against one another.

Halfway through the day, we go back to my house. My grandmother came back. She pays no attention to me. We move to the kitchen, Peeta and I, and start Christmas dinner. People come in to help us. "Kat, wash the veggies." Peeta says. I grab the bowl of veggies and turn on the sink, douse the veggies in soap and start to wash them. He smacks the back if my hand playfully.  
"Don't smack me!" I smack him back.  
"You don't use soap to wash them." He laughs.

JOHANNAS POV

Brainless' grandmother walks into the kitchen.  
"He just smacked her and she said 'don't smack me' and she smacked him back. I don't like that. He's going to put her through the wall." She says to Mrs. Everdeen. She starts to tell everyone that Peeta is going to put Katniss through the wall. She tells me, and I laugh and roll my eyes.  
"Your fucking crazy, old bag. Peeta would never hurt her." I laugh.

KATNISS'S POV

"Katniss, I want to talk to you." Grandma says behind me.  
"Can it w-"  
"Now." She says.  
Shit. I'm in trouble. My grandma is the alpha of the family. She doesn't care how old you are and she doesn't care what day it is. She will scream at you, even on Christmas. Peeta catches my eye and I sigh. He's clearly warning me. He spent one holiday with my family and I can tell he wanted to go home the whole time. I don't blame him. My family is easily stressed and when they're stressed, they get snippy.  
I sigh and follow her into the hall. It's in hearing range and I can tell that this is going to be a really bad fight.  
"He's going to put you through the wall." She says.  
I frown, "who?" I ask.  
"Peeta. He's abusive."  
"What! He is-"  
"Katniss, he left bruises all up and down your arms and he just hit you. I watched him." She says.  
"Peeta is not going to put me through-" I start loudly, more pissed than ever.  
"Yes he is. Your Aunt Portia's ex wife out her in a coma for a month." She snaps.  
"Okay, and?" I snap.  
"He's going to kill you." She says loudly. I can hear the house silent and the sink has shut off. I know Peeta's listening.  
"No he is-"  
"Stop arguing with me!" She shouts.  
"Are you joking! You don't even know Peeta! You don't know what your fucking talking about!" I shout right back at her.  
"Your Aunt Portia's ex husband-" she begins, shouting.  
"Is not Peeta!"  
"He left bruises all up and down-"  
"Because I was going to fucking kill Johanna if he hadn't pulled me back!" I shout.  
"He didn't have to pull you back to the point where he left bruises!" She shouts. "Is he strong enough to put you through a wall, yes or no!"  
"Yes but that doesn't mean-"  
"It means he's going to do it! He left bruises on you and he fucking smacked you! Has he raped you? You better not lie!"  
"No he hasn't raped me!" I shout. "I love him-"  
"And I just don't want him to hurt you." She says.  
"He will never hurt me. He wouldn't even think if hurting me. Ever." I snap.  
"How do you know he wouldn't hurt you? You don't. You can't possibly know that." She shouts.  
"I can know that! I do know that! You don't know him! The only fucking reason I'm still a part of this damn family is because of Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and Prim! That's it!"  
"How do you know he loves you? Aside from him telling you, how do you possibly know?" She demands loudly.  
"How do I know? Oh, maybe because he'll locked himself in a room with me until he starves to death just so he can hold me while I cry. Or maybe the fact that my damn name is tattooed on his arm! Or maybe because he buckles me in every fucking time we're in the car together and puts it as tight as it will go, insisting that if we were to get in a car accident, I would live. Or maybe, when I wanted to kill myself in high school because of the shit this family puts me through, I went to him. I snuck into his bedroom in the middle of the night and he talked me through it. Because he saved my damn life. I love him. He won't hurt me. He's my life. Without him...I'm empty. I'm left with nothing. You can ask Johanna. She's a witness to that. He's the love of my life, and you know what, I know he's probably blaming himself for accidentally hurting me right now, even though he didn't do anything wrong. He's the reason I'm alive fighting with you right now. Don't say he's going to put me through the wall when you haven't even seen him behind a closed door." I started out screaming, and ended up speaking normally. She's got her arms crossed stubbornly and her eyes are narrowed.  
"I didn't know you wanted to kill yourself in high school." She says quietly.  
"I didn't just want to. I went to his house, crying my eyes out with a bottle of sleeping pills. I asked him to stay with me until it was over. That was the first night I ever saw him cry. He didn't say anything for a long time. Then he dumped the pills on the floor and smashed them to nothing. He got rid of the powder leftover out the open window. That was the first time I ever saw him cry."  
"What did he do after that?" She asks. She's softer, and I know I've broken through.  
"He held me for three days straight and refused to let me go. He wouldn't even leave me alone to go to the bathroom and practically forced me to eat."  
To be honest, I like Mr. And Mrs. Mellark much better than my own parents.  
"That seems a bit abusive, don't you think?"  
"Are you fucking-you know what? I'm done with this conversation. Get out of my fucking house before I call the police and tell them you're refusing to leave." I open the front door. She looks pissed. Then she grabs her stuff and walks out the front door. I slam it behind her.  
"Anyone else going to fucking tell me he's going to put me through the wall, too?" I shout angrily. Peeta brushes past me, his head ducked as he heads right for the door. I press the 'safe mode activated' and his hand freezes on the doorknob. "Your not leaving." I tell him. He doesn't look up. "I forbid it." I cross my arms stubbornly. He sighs and scrubs at his cheeks; and that's when I realize he's crying.  
This is the second time I've seen him cry. Sure I heard him crying when he left those voicemails when we broke up. I stop the safe mode activated and pull his hand off the doorknob.  
Mrs. Mellark sees he's crying and then says, "You two go on upstairs. We'll finish dinner."

...9...

I've never actually saw him this upset. Ever. I don't mind comforting him. He's always comforting me, and I like to comfort him. He isn't crying. Not hysterically, but his eyes are brimmed with tears. I think he wants to just let it out but he doesn't want to do it around me. I run my fingers through his hair, my lips pressed to the top of his head every now and then.  
"I don't think we should get married." He finally speaks. He isn't out of it, and he's speaking seriously. "I love you more than anything or anyone or...I don't even know how much I love you. But I'm hurting you. I left bruises on you. I hit you. I don't want to hurt you. I really think we should break up." He lifts his head off my shoulder.  
"Peeta, why..." I struggle for words as my ADHD mind flies. "No Peeta. I love you so much. I love you more than I can even know. Your not hurting me. The only reason I had those bruises was because I was going to get thrown in jail for beating Johanna and I was uncontrollable. And you did not smack me! We were playing Peeta! I was an idiot because I literally washed the veggies! You talked my hand and I did it back! Why the hell are you listening to her. Peeta, if you leave..." I take a deep breath, admitting the truth. "I'll kill myself."  
He shakes his head.  
"Don't try and guilt me." He says.  
"Peeta-" I start, pleading.  
"No Katniss. No. We're done. Over. You can keep the ring. I still love you."  
And then he's gone.  
The only thought I can think of is...I wasn't kidding. I will kill myself without him.

...a...

"BRAINLESS OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Johanna screams. I've been in here for four days and I don't let myself sleep, I don't eat and I don't drink.

I hope I die, to be honest. There isn't a person in the world that I hate more than my grandmother.

Sadly, everyone is staying in town now because of me.

"Katniss." Johanna sounds like she's crying. "Please. Your all I've got. Don't kill yourself. Come on Kat, please don't end it."

I want to so badly, but I can't find any pills. The Mellark's and Peeta's band aren't here anymore. They're probably at his house.

I continue to rummage through the cabinets till I find a bottle of sleeping pills. I grin. Finally. I hate everything and everyone except for Peeta but he doesn't want me even though he loves me and if I can't have him I don't want to live. I rattle the bottle to see how many are in there. Johanna must hear, because she starts screaming and I hear her crying and screaming bloody murder and then there's a ton of voices outside the door.

Fucking idiots. I'm going to die and there's nothing they can do about it. I open the bottle and dump it into my hand. Ten huge liquid horse pills. They're huge.

Good, they're strong too. I down all ten with water.

My last though is how much I love Peeta, and then I'm dead.

**Don't get mad about Peeta having some problems. Don't call him a baby for crying. Don't say Katniss is overreacting. Please just keep it inside. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Katniss is not dreaming but this isn't the end. She isn't dead guys.**

PEETA'S POV

"Just go over there and tell her you fucked up." Rye says. Why do I keep doing this? Breaking up with her and then leaving? What's wrong with me?

"Fine…" I grumble. Mom's phone starts ringing and she presses answer and I can hear screaming on the other line.

"Johanna, calm down honey, I can't understand you." Mom says calmly. She's screaming and nobody can actually understand but I know something's terribly wrong and I have a feeling it has to do with Katniss. I don't think she would actually try to kill herself. She wouldn't do that. I take my mom's phone and try to make out some words. I can hear people shouting in the background.

"Johanna, take a deep breath or drink some water or something and then tell me what happened." I lean against the wall. She's probably overreacting or something. I hear a long pause and it sounds like she's crying.

"Katniss overdosed of sleeping pills and…she's unconscious and…she's on the way to the hospital but…they don't know if they can save her…" she whispers. "She's going to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center." I can't breathe. This is my fault. She said she would kill herself. She warned me. I didn't believe her. I thought what she needed was to be single because I always seem to fuck something up. But I was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. "Peeta, we don't fucking hate you yet, but if she dies, I will kill you. I fucking promise. You better get your ass to the hospital right the fuck now. I know you're an idiot and didn't mean to break up with her and blah blah blah but if she's going to wake, I think the first face she would like to see is yours. If she dies, I want you there so I can see the pain in your eyes."

"I'm on my way." I hang up, my hands trembling. "Stupid! I'm so fucking stupid!" I punch a hole right through the wall. "She overdosed on sleeping pills and they were the huge ones!" then I'm out the door.

…a….

Now, all of us sit in the waiting room. I hate crying almost as much as I hate myself, and I want to let out some emotion but I have no way to let out emotion.

I sit with my head in my hands, my palms dug in. The pain is the only thing holding me onto sanity right now. How long has it been? Three hours?

"God dammit. How long does it take?" I demand.

"Son, we've been here forty minutes." Dad says.  
"This is my fucking fault. She fucking told me she was going to do it and I didn't fucking believe her! She always says shit she doesn't mean!"

"I didn't believe her either." Johanna grumbles. We all try to talk about anything else for the next twenty minutes.

"Everdeen or Mellark or…" a doctor is standing there. We all look up.

"She's alive right? Please tell me you saved her." I beg him.

"She's alive. She's fine. She's awake, but she's tired and she won't eat anything. We got her to drink but she won't eat…she said that everything is, and I quote 'everything is fucking stupid and then she said she was sorry for almost dying' and then she pulled the heartbeat thing off her finger and started to get up. She is restrained to the bed and she's not really in a good mood…if anyone wants to brave it and go see her…go ahead, but she doesn't want anyone to see her."

"Well I'm going to see her anyways." I stand up.

"I'll go after you." Johanna says. Everyone nods in agreement. I follow the doctor down the hall.

"Just go on in. If you have any problems, just press the button below her left hand." He says.

"Wait," I begin quietly. "Are you sending her to rehab?" I ask. He hesitates.

"No. I'm giving her some suicide meds. Someone is going to have to keep a close eye on her." He says. "She'll be discharged when we're sure she's better. She just has to go to a therapist, or he will come to her. We're going to have him seem normal because we don't want the media to get suspicious. That will put stress on her and we want her to be not stressed at all."

"Alright, thank you, for saving her."

"It's what I do, Peeta, it's what I do." He pats my shoulder and walks away to another patients room. I open the door a crack. She looks absolutely pissed off, tugging at the restraints.

"Stupid fucking restraints." She tugs again, and then hisses.

"You know thrashing around isn't going to do you any favors." I shut the door. She looks at me.

"I want to go home." She says.

"You can't." I reply.

"I don't want this stupid thing on my finger. I can't stay in this damn bed." She thrashes around and cries out in pain. "Why did you break up with me? You said you loved me and you said always. But you left. I didn't even get to give you your Christmas gift. You left me Peeta. You said you wouldn't and you did. Why? Are you going to leave me again?"

"Are you willing to give me a second chance?" I ask.

"If you swear to god you won't leave." She coughs. "I can't even cover my mouth. I'm getting the flu and infecting your patients!" she shouts.

"I won't leave. I swear to god. Your only coughing because your thirty. Drink." I tell her.

"I can't fucking drink because I can't get the fucking cup because I'm fucking pinned like Jesus is to the cross." She grumbles.

"I'll get you your drink." I reach over her and grab her cup of water. I raise it to her lips and let her drink the whole thing.

"Why did you leave?" she demands.

"Because…" I take a deep breath. "I thought that maybe if you were single you'd be less stressed and that you wouldn't get heartbroken. You warned me and I didn't think you meant it. And you did."

She stares at me, giving the restraints an irritated tug. "Peeta, what if I did die? I don't even want to die. Why did I try to die? I don't want to die. Will you save me Peeta?" she asks.

"I will always be here to pick you back up off your feet." I whisper.

"When is everyone going home?" she whispers. I shrug.

"I don't know." I reply.

"I still want you to fuck me on my damn desk. I've been waiting long enough."

"And we will fuck on your desk." I kiss her forehead. "I am so sorry. For leaving, I guess the pressure with everything with Ellen and making sure everyone is pleased and then the shit with your Grandma…I guess it got to both of us, and instead of letting it out, I broke up with you and ran. That is the biggest mistake of my life."

"How's Johanna?" she whispers. I sigh.

"You…I have never seen her so…vulnerable. She said she was going to kill me if you die. She was screaming and crying on the phone and nobody could understand her." She sighs loudly and starts to shake her ankles and wrists violently. The heart thing falls off her finger and starts one long beep. A flood of nurses come running in and the doctor with them. He sighs sharply and puts the heart thing on her finger again. The nurses leave but he stays. She thrashes around till it falls again.

"Katniss stop doing that." The doctor says.

"Not until you take these restraints off." She says stubbornly. I sigh.

"No Katniss, I don't want you getting up." He says.

"I won't get up." She says.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get up." I speak up.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll take the restraints off if you eat something." He says. She narrows her eyes and lays back down.

"No deal. Take them off." She snaps.

"No." he replies.

"Whatever, go and get the rest of my family." She says. I raise my eyebrows, surprised at how rude she's being. "Please." She adds. He sighs and walks off.

"Why won't you eat?" I demand.

"I'm not hungry." She says.

"You have to eat." I beg.

"Why if I'm not hungry?" she asks.

"Because I know you are hungry." I reply. She thrashes around desperately. She won't stop. The family comes in and so does her doctor.

"Fine. You have to release me and then I'll eat." She says.

"No deal. You have to have your food in front of you. I'll release one hand so you can eat, and when you're done, I'll release everything else."

She sighs sharply. "No." she says. Johanna smiles. "If I give you six million dollars, will you discharge me?" she demands.

"I won't discharge you for all the money in the world. You're clearly not ready to be discharged."

"Let go of all the restraints or I'll scream bloody murder until you do." She says.

"No you won't. You can't scream."

"Wanna bet?" she asks.

"No. You can't. And don't try because you'll make yourself-" she tries to scream, and then she throws up water all over my shirt and jeans. I press my lips tightly together and hold my breath.

"Gross," Posy, who is Hazelle's youngest mumbles. She's only six years old.

Katniss looks up at me, her eyes wide. "I…oh my god, I am so sorry Peeta, I didn't…" she trails off.

"Do you want cheese buns?" I ask quietly. She nods excitedly. I pull off my shirt and stand up.

"I'll be back in a bit. Stop thrashing around," I walk out, back to my car. I know the paparazzi are snooping. They always are. I start to drive home. I'm swarmed immedatedly and I have to get in the garage with my car and go in through the side door. I take a shower and change my clothes and get my laptop and pack it and a ton of Katniss's favorite movies, and my laptop stand so she can have it in bed and I get her a fuzzy blanket and one of my pillows instead of the hospital ones and then I stuff them all in a backpack and pull on jeans over my white boxers and a t-shirt and then I go downstairs and whip up a dozen of cheese buns and I wrap them in tinfoil to keep them warm and get back in my car. I'm swarmed again and I'm irritated when I get to the hospital. I hurry inside and upstairs because they're annoying.

Katniss is arguing with the doctor, who looks amused.

"Please? Can I give you sixty million?" she begs.

"No Katniss." He laughs.

"How much money do you want?" she moans.

"I don't want your money." He replies.

"What about a billion dollars?" she asks.

"Alright, I'll take a billion dollars." He says. She sighs loudly.

"I haven't got a billion dollars." She mutters. "Peeta, can I borrow a billion dollars? I'll pay you back."

"Nope," I open my bag and rest my laptop, the stand, and the moves on the floor and make her sit up. I trade the hospital pillow with my pillow and strip her bed of her blankets and cover her with the fuzzy blanket.

"Where do you buy these things at?" she asks.

This just tells me how hungry and tired she really is because she's hyper.

"I don't know…I order them online." I reply. She tugs at the restraints and sighs. One of her hands is released. "Ha! I broke it!" she giggles.

"No you didn't, I let you go." He says comically. I rest the plate of cheese buns in front of her.

"Why does my pillow smell like you?" she asks.

"Because it's mine, so is the blanket."

"Will you get me one of these blankets?" she asks.

"You have one already," I reply.

'Can I keep this one too? Actually, can I have all of them?"

"You will talk about the blankets after you eat." Her doctor orders.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" I ask. I was never told, but I'm acting like I was.

"Dr. Aurelius." He replies. "I'm also going to be her physiatrist." He says.

"I don't need a psychiatrist." Katniss says, her mouth half full. "I'm not crazy." she swallows and stuffs the forth entire cheese bun in her mouth. "Caj yhg ewleass ne ow?" she asks.

"You're going to choke." I tell her.

"An mot!" she swallows. "Am not!"

"What were you trying to say?" I ask.

"I said 'can you release me now?'." She says.

"Are you done eating?" Dr. Aurelius asks.

"Yes." She says. The restraints lifts off her and she crosses her legs and move her arm out of the reach of the restraints and snickers. "I was kidding." She continues to eat, and eventually, Dr. Aurelius leaves.

"Well I'm going home." The entire family says goodbye and leaves. Johanna is the only one that stays.

After a while though, she leaves too. Katniss drifts off, holding onto my hand. I fall asleep with my head resting next to hers, slumped over in my chair.

**what do you think about kids for Katniss and Peeta? An adopted one? **


	20. Chapter 20

**They going to adopt and have a baby, but the…you'll see. I just don't know when it will happen.**

I'm driving Katniss home from the hospital four days later and as the gates to her house creeks open, she bursts into tears. I stop the car right in front of the closed gates. "I can't go back in that house! It's scary! I hear noises at night and creaking floorboards! The day after you left someone slammed a door but nobody was awake! I hear the wall sliding open downstairs and the trapdoor opening and someone climbing up it. I hear the trapdoor to my room open and slam shut three times and literally two seconds later, the wall sliding shut! My bathroom, door opened the night before I tried to kill myself and I looked over there because it woke me and I went in there to go to the bathroom and the shower was on!" She's hysterically sobbing, terrified.  
"Alright, okay baby, it's okay. It's alright honey. How about you stay here and I go pack some of your things and you come stay with me? The guys and I will get the furniture tomorrow or something and we'll find a whole new house away from here. How's that sound?" I ask. I get scared when she gets upset now. She's on medicine but still.

"Okay…" she looks and sounds terrified. I kiss her forehead and get out of the car.

…..a…..

Hours later, I've got all her stuff packed up except for the furniture. She fell asleep a few hours ago. I struggle but manage to get everything in the bed of the truck and in the back seats, and then carefully, I drive home. Johanna left a note on the counter and I've got it in my pocket.

When I pull in at my house, the paparazzi are swarming around the gates. I don't care, to be honest. They're pissing me off, so I open the garage with the remote I've got in the car and drive in. I wait until the door has slid shut to go around to her side and lift her out of the car. She wakes up, but then sees it's me and shuts her eyes, resting her head on my chest. I carry her upstairs to her old room.

"No, your room." she mumbles. "Please can I stay in your room with you?" she begs.

The only reason she didn't before was because she didn't want to because of her family. "If you want to, you know you don't have to ask." I answer as I carry her to my room and lay her on my bed. She holds onto my hand, refusing to let go.

"Don't leave me Peeta." She whispers.

"I'm just going to get everything out of the car." I calm her. "Just shout if you need me."

"No. Stay with me." she begs.

"Always." I mumble. I can tell she wants to be with me. I slide under the covers next to her and she curls in my side and falls asleep. I drift off soon after.

…s…

When I wake, she's not in the bed with me. I panic at first, but I hear her voice downstairs.

She laughs. Not a happy laugh that you would laugh when you think something is funny. No, this is a cynical laugh. "Well, Mama, this wasn't you. This was me." she snaps. "You don't know what you're talking about." Then silence. I run my hands over my face and throw the covers off me, stripping down to my boxers because I hate clothes, and then I walk downstairs. She's on the couch in nothing but a pair of lacy blue boy shorts and a matching bra, watching the Kardashians.

"What's up?" I ask.

"My mom's a bitch, is all." She replies. I try to keep my eyes on her face but it's hard. Her boobs are literally falling out of her bra.

"Why's she a bitch? I thought she was better."

"I thought so too, but apparently, she thinks I'm stupid for trying to kill myself and for the past hour she's been telling me 'go and fix your makeup, it's just a breakup.' And then she said 'act like a lady, your appearance is more important.' And that it 'doesn't matter how I feel, it only matters how I look.'."

"Well that's stupid. I did soft of break your heart, so-"

"Stop talking about it. It's not important. It's over with. I'm right here, my heart is still beating and we're still getting married. Stop." She stands up and walks into my office. I follow her, and see her sitting on the desk with her legs crossed, staring at me with dark eyes and raised eyebrows.

"What?" I ask, wishing she wasn't capable of getting a reaction out of me so quickly.

"You have a promise to keep." She narrows her eyes.

"What-oh." I smirk. She wants me to fuck her on the desk. "Alright," I lock the front door and the windows and shut the blinds.

…..a…...

We wake up on the couch, not covered in anything. Katniss's phone starts ringing on the table.

KATNISS'S POV

I'm woken to the sound of the phone ringing on the table. Peeta is staring at me with such an intensity that I almost ignore the phone and have sex again. But I don't. I sit up and grab my phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Sweetheart…if you're up to it, and you don't have to, but Jimmy Kimmel wants you and Peeta on his show. You don't have to…" Haymitch trails off. "I've talked to Rye and he said Peeta can…" he trails off. I look to Peeta, and can tell he heard. He shrugs, clearly saying he's down for anything.

"Alright…what time?" I ask.

"In an hour. Rye and I are going to be there, and so is Cinna."

"Alright," I hang up. "We need to take a shower."

"Let's take a shower together." He grins.

"Mmm okay,"

…a….

PEETA'S POV

She's in a white skintight dress with long sleeves. I'm just in jeans and a tee-shirt. Katniss is so fucking beautiful that I have to think about the most disgusting things to keep my head from going dirty.

I'm wearing the jeans I wore earlier, so I still have the note from Johanna in my pocket that I keep forgetting to give to her. When our names are announced, she lets me pull her on the stage. After begging Cinna for a half hour, she got to wear her braid. She has on little makeup.

The audience's screams are even louder than before. "Wow…" Jimmy Kimmel says when we sit down.

KATNISS'S POV

"Katniss, I have to say, I think you are my favorite person to tease." Jimmy says. Peeta snickers. I have on waterproof makeup.

"Me? Why?" I ask, surprised.

"Well last time you were here, we were teasing you about Peeta. Your face was beat red." A photo of me on the last show pops up, and I won't look at anyone, my face is bright red and I look extremely uncomfortable.

"She's easily embarrassed." Peeta says.

"I am not!" I explode. Peeta laughs.

"Oh please! Yes you are!" he says.

PEETA'S POV

"No I'm not." She says stubbornly. People are watching us, amused.

"Alright, what were we doing just two hours ago?" I ask. She starts to fidget uncomfortably, and then her face goes bright red. "See? Yes you are."

"Your easily worried." She says.

I laugh, "No I'm not." I disagree. Everyone looks so amused.

"Yes you are." She says.

"Well prove it then. Let's see how easy you get worried." Jimmy says. "Let's see how good of an actress that Katniss is and lets time how fast she can get him worried."

"It won't work." I mutter.

KATNISS'S POV

A timer starts, and everyone is silent, waiting, all of them watching me. It's easy, to make myself cry. It starts with one tear, and then another, and then I'm hysterical, sobbing into my hands. It's not even been two seconds before he's hugging me, pulling me against his chest. My tears turn into laughter, and he releases me. The timer stopped at two seconds, and his jaw is half open. The audience is cheering and clapping.

"Wow! Well it's just because he loves you." Jimmy says. Peeta wipes my tears away even though they're fake. "So I wanted to ask you guys something," Jimmy begins. "We've got a little video we want to show everyone, and then I want to know what you guys think." Jimmy says. Everyone looks at the camera. I curse under my breath the second it starts playing.

It's that video Johanna posted of us having sex. We were literally having sex. I start screaming his name into a pillow. The only thing that isn't covered in the video is my boobs, everything else is covered by the blankets. When the clip ends, people are whistling and applauding and my face is really red and I have my hands over my eyes. We get an hour long special. We've only been on here for about fifteen minutes.

"Well." Jimmy says. Peeta is looking at the wall. "Was the planned? The video? Was the like overreacting or fake?"

"No! That was completely real! We didn't even know until the next morning! Johanna took the video!" Peeta exclaims.

"She snuck into the room and videoed it?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes! She's crazy! I love her to death, but she's insane!"

"How'd you guys react?" he asks.

"Well Peeta was calm but I uh…I kind of fought her."

"With words or punches?"

"Punches…" I mumble. People applaud again.

"Well…so, lets make this less awkward! You guys are nominated for a grammy!" They applaud again.

"Yeah," Peeta grins.

"What were your reactions?" Jimmy asks.

"I um…I passed out." I laugh.

"I was just in shock." Peeta says.

"Wow…so Katniss, you were in the hospital for the past, what, four days?" Jimmy asks. I tense, and slowly nod. "Well are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm alright." I start to fiddle with the hem of my dress.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." He says. I look at Peeta.

Do I tell him? Dammit.

Haymitch's words ring in my ears when we were in the dressing room. '_Just tell the story, Sweetheart. They're bound to find out anyways. The last thing you need is to be caught in a lie.' _

I take a deep, shaky breath.

"Well you know how I got into that fight with Johanna?" I ask.

"Yes," he says carefully. Everyone is silent, and I think that they can tell this is serious. Peeta takes my hand and rubs circles on the back.

"Well…when Peeta had to hold me back, I kept thrashing around and he ended up leaving bruises. Not on purpose, of course, but he was really upset. Then, on Christmas, we were making dinner, and since I can't cook if my life depended on it, he told me to wash the vegetables and I literally got the soap and washed the vegetables. Peeta started laughing and he tapped my hand, not smacked, but a tap. I did it back and we were laughing and joking around. Then my grandma went around and told everyone he was going to put me through the wall, as if he were going to kill me. He wouldn't hurt me. She pulled me to the side and we got into a screaming fight and I told her to leave. Peeta blamed himself and he went to leave but I wouldn't let him. We ended up breaking up." Everyone gasps and starts to mutter uncomfortably. "Anyways…like I said, I think it was on Ellen. I said that when I'm upset, I'll lock myself in my room for days. So that's what I did. I was in there for four days and I was dying. I wasn't thinking and I was looking for pills…And I took ten sleeping pills…and I was dead…I nearly gave Johanna a heart attack. She was outside the door and I guess I shook the bottle. I heard her. I've never heard her cry before, or seen her cry, but she was. She was hysterical. I don't remember what happened after that. All I know is I passed out in the bathroom."

"I know everything that happened after that." Peeta says quietly. "I was regretting leaving and I was literally grabbing my keys to go over there and get her back when Johanna called my mom. Man, she was so upset. We couldn't understand her. Finally she calmed enough to say 'Katniss overdose on sleeping pills and she's unconscious. She's on the way to the hospital but they don't know if they can save her. She's going to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.'."

"Were they mad at you, Peeta?" Jimmy asks quietly.

"No. Then she said 'Peeta, we don't fucking hate you yet, but he dies, I will kill you. I fucking promise. You better get your ass to the hospital right the fuck now. I know you're an idiot and didn't mean to break up with her and blah blah blah but if she's going to wake, I think the first face she would like to see is yours. If she dies, I want you there so I can see the pain in your eyes.'."

"Were you mad she said that? Would you let her kill you?"

"Yes. If she chickened out I would probably have killed myself anyways." I reply. "So I actually uh…I punched a hole in the wall and speeded to the hospital. We were there like forty minutes and I was so angry and frustrated with myself. I might have been crying. I was complaining that it was taking too long. She had told me if I left she would end it. I thought she was trying to scare me into staying so I didn't believe her and I left. I was saying that I didn't believe her and I should have listened."

"Why didn't you believe her?" Jimmy asks.

"Because she always says stuff she doesn't mean."

"Can we have an example?" he asks.

"Okay…um…a few weeks ago when we got back from tour, she said she was going to break up with me if I didn't get up and make her breakfast. When she'd already eaten, she kept laughing and said that I was easily tricked."

"Well I guess I can see why you didn't believe her."

"Yeah, so Johanna said she didn't believe her either and then her doctor came and said she was fine. He said she refused to eat anything and then she started to get up and she took the heart thing off her finger and set the machine off to make it think she was dead, so she was restrained to the bed. He said she was in a bad mood and didn't want anyone to see her and I went in anyways. We made up and she was kept in there for a while…I have to say, she was really angry when I went to see her. She was ticked she was pinned to the bed and she was thrashing around and knocked the heart thing off again and sent everyone into panic and then they saw she was fine and left again. She had coughed and she shouted 'I can't even cover my mouth. I'm getting the flu and infecting your patients!'."

"Wow…well we're out of time. It was nice seeing you!"


	21. Chapter 21

PEETA'S POV

After begging Rye nonstop, I got him to cancel the tour. I need to stay with Katniss because I don't want her alone. The second she said she can't go with me on the tour again, I went to Rye and made him cancel the tour. I'm not telling her yet, but she's upset. I 'leave' tomorrow. She's downstairs already when I wake up, and when I go down there, she's on the couch watching Disney Channel. I'm going to tell her tomorrow morning.

"Nice show," I tell her.

"There was nothing on." She says. "I'm really going to miss you." I sit down next to her.

"I'm going to miss you too." I whisper. She's lying on her back, but scoots over so there's room for me to be on my side next to her. I lie down on my side and trail my fingers all up and down her stomach and chest. She sighs happily when I nuzzle my nose into her neck.

"I love you," I place a gentle kiss against her neck.

"I love you too," she mumbles. I touch every inch of her except for what's covered by her panties and her bra. I trail my fingers down the side of her face, and she sighs happily again and shuts her eyes. I trace her nose, and her eyes, and kiss behind her ear. She loves it when I do that.

"I love you," I kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispers. I kiss my way down her jaw, down her neck, and then back up to her now closed eyes, and then I kiss behind her ears. "Peeta," she moans. "Stop," I draw back. "You're killing me." she whispers.

"Sorry." I kiss her again anyways. I kiss back down her jaw, past her boobs, down her stomach and stop right when I get to her panties.

"Peeta," she warns. "Either fuck me or go away." Her eyes are pitch black.

"I'll fuck you," I reply.

….a….

She lays around all day, naked. We're alone anyways, and she doesn't like clothing. She's got on a fuzzy blanket anyways. It's nighttime now, and we're lying in bed. She's got her head on my chest, tracing patters on my stomach.

"I wrote new songs. I wrote five new songs." I admit. Slowly, she lifts her tear filled eyes to mine.

"Are you going to put them on your next album?" she asks.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Will you play it for me before you leave tomorrow?" she asks softly.

"Of course I will." I kiss her forehead. She pulls on a pair of boy shorts and sports bra. "I may not put one of the songs on the album." I admit.

"Why not?" she asks.

"You'll see why," I whisper. She lies back down against me. "I'm so lucky to have you." I murmur in her ear. She smiles and drifts off. I follow her soon after.

….a….

She's crying when I get up and get dressed.

"Do you have to go?" she whispers.

"Nope," I reply. She cries harder.

"So you can stay but you won't?" she whimpers.

"I can stay and I will stay." I answer.

"Liar!" she throws her pillow at me. "Peeta don't leave me! I'm scared I'm going to kill myself again!" she collapses into sobs on the floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I pick her up and lay her down on the couch.

"I told you I wasn't leaving and I meant what I said. I am not leaving you baby, I promise."

"So you're going to drop the tour and stay with me and never leave and stay with me to hold me at night and love me?" she demands through her tears.

"Yes, I'm going to stay right here. Forever." I kiss her. She threads her fingers through my hair and flips so she's on top and kisses me intently.

"Good," she mumbles through frantic kisses.

…..a…..

KATNISS'S POV

"Please? Please? Please? Please?" he won't leave me alone. He's outside the bathroom door when I'm in the shower. Grammys are tonight. I shut the water off, wrap myself in a towel and open the bathroom door. His family and my family is downstairs and I'm about to hit him upside the head with a fucking brick.

"Dammit Peeta!" I snarl as I pull on a strapless bra and a pair of underwear. I pull on a tee-shirt and jeans. He wants me to do a music video with him but I'm really unsure about it. He's been begging me nonstop for three days.

"Please? Please? Please?" he keeps saying 'Please?' as I storm downstairs. "Please? Pleae? Pl-"

"Shut up! If I say yes, will you shut up?" I demand.

"Yes. Please? Pleas-"

"Fine!" I snap at him. "Now stop talking to me! Just for a little while!"

"Okay," he says. He sits down on the couch and sits silent.

Now I feel like a bitch. I haven't even heard the damn song yet. I don't know what I'm doing in the song and for three days he asks me 'Please?' before he actually says something.

For example, last night when I said 'I love you' before I went to sleep he said 'Please? I love you too'

So I guess I have a right to be pissed off, but I still feel bad. I walk over to him and kiss him. "I'm sorry. Your just annoying." I whisper. He snickers.

"It's okay. That's the point."

I haven't shown anyone but Cinna and Johanna my dress. Prim is pissed but I don't really care. All of us are going on a limo. It's just Peeta's whole family, my Mom and Dad, Prim, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia. I have to force down breakfast because I'm so hungry.

"Did you take a shower?" Cinna asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Alright, we have to get you ready." He says.

"It's eight in the morning!" I protest.

"And it's going to take a long time to get you ready." He says.

"Well what about Peeta?" I demand.

"He doesn't need anything but some jell in his hair. He's fine." He takes my hand and pulls me towards the stairs. I stick my tongue out at Peeta and let him pull me up the stairs. Mama, Prim and Johanna follow. We're in Peeta's bathroom with the door locked. "Brush your teeth," Cinna orders. I do as he says.

He instructs me to take off everything but my bra and underwear and I listen to him. He walks around me for a long time and gets the stool be hid in here and pushes me down on it. He pulls my hair up in a ponytail to get it out of his way and start to put some makeup on my face. I sit for five hours, talking with Johanna, Prim and Mama. "Are you nervous?" Mama asks.

"Yes." I reply. Cinna finishes my makeup and starts on my hair. He brushes it and straightens it and then curls it with a wand and starts to pin it up in random places.

"WE'RE LEAVING IN A HALF HOUR!" Haymitch shouts from downstairs.

"OKAY!" I shout back.

Cinna finishes with my hair with ten minutes to spare and breaks out the dress. Mom and Prim cover their mouths. It's sunset orange with a sweetheart neckline. I don't need the bra, so I'm forced to take it off. It's a pushup built in bra. With help from Cinna, I slide it on. It has a line of tiny diamonds around my ribs and from there down, it's all ruffles. It's a ball gown. They help me into my heels, put on my bracelet, that is covered in diamonds, my necklace that has a gold chain, a heart on it in gold that is lined in diamonds, and a pair of earrings that have a matching stone to the dress.

"You just look beautiful!" Mom gushes. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom and grab my diamond clutch.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE FUCKING LATE!" Haymitch screams.

"SUCK IT!" I shout back. Everyone is silent down there, but then Peeta, Rye, Graham, Finnick and Aiden all burst out laughing. Finnick brought his girlfriend, Annie Cresta with him.

"It's not funny!" Haymitch shouts.

"We haven't even done my hair yet!" I call.

"WHAT!" He shouts angrily. I smirk and follow everyone downstairs.

"I'm just kidding." I tell him when I walk into the living room. Peeta's jaw drops and everyone else smiles. He looks sexy in a black and white tuxedo, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his hair jelled. "Are you going to keep shouting about how we're going to be late, or are we going to leave?" I ask comically.

"We're going to leave." He says. 'We're already a half hour late." he says.

"Well we're late in style." I snicker and everyone under the age of twenty four laughs. Jo's in a smile black dress and Prim is in a white one and everyone looks nice and dressed up. I get my phone out of Peeta's pocket, who is still staring at me dumbly. I put my phone in my clutch and get my wallet and go outside. Peeta loops his arm through mine.

"You look so fucking sexy," he whispers in my ear when everyone is in the limo.

"So do you." I murmur. Then we clamber in.

…..a…...

When we're down the street, I admit I'm about to throw up because I'm freaking out. Everyone manages to calm me enough. Paparazzi are waiting at the red carpet.

"Oh look, we're really late." Haymitch grumbles. Johanna is actually nominated with this with me.

"At least we're here now." I grumble. Someone opens the door. There's a roped off area and it's filled with fans of all sorts. Everyone steps out first, except for Peeta and I. Everyone is murmuring, confused. Then Peeta gets out and the screams start. When we're both out, people are screaming insanely, shouting our names. It's quite comical, actually, to hear them and see our family's faces. It's hilarious. I have to get my clutch out of the car because I forgot it, and then I shut the door. I wave at them and they scream louder.

I've decided I'm going to do what I want to. I walk over to them and sign a few autographs and take some pictures with them. Peeta joins us until we're forced away by Rye and Haymitch and the workers. We're put on the red carpet and we don't know where our families go. We get separated quickly as we're whisked aside for interviews and pictures. I lose Peeta somewhere behind me. I'm starting to get mixed in with some other celebrities. I meet Anne Hathaway and it takes a minute of a shocked expression on my face for me to respond to her 'hello'

"Hi! Oh my god!" I laugh and she smiles.

"Katniss!" a reporter shouts.

"Well, bye!" I smile and wave at her and walk over to the reporter for another interview.

I smile for god knows how many photos, and as I'm getting to the halfway point, I see a poster a boy that looks to be four years old is holding up.

It's clear she wrote it.

'_I have leukemia and my dying wish is to meet Katniss Everdeen'_

My heart accelerates. There is barriers in the way. I see a big bulky man who has on all black and the back of his shirt says 'security' on it. "Hey!" I stop him. "Can you move those barriers please?" I ask.

"Alright," he walks over and moves the barrier for me. The little boy starts crying and the guy, who must be his older brother or dad moves closer to me. He drops the sign and reaches for me.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

"No way," the guy says. I lift him off his shoulders. "He's an orphan. I got permission to take him out." he tells me.

I nod and stand him up in front of me. Camera men are freaking out and there's news reporters and helicopters and everyone, a ton of celebrities included are watching me with this little boy. "Hi," I smile. "What's your name?" I ask, smiling.

"Jeremy." he whispers. "Hi Katniss. You're so pretty."

He looks scared and I know he's terrified to die. "You are handsome." I smile. "How old are you?" I ask. He holds up ten fingers.

"He's four," the guy said.

I smile at him and fix his fingers. "Your this much, buddy." I whisper. I stand up and pick him up with me. He's light and skinny and underfed. "How long has he had the cancer?" I ask.

"Just two weeks. Nobody has the money to get him healed." He says sadly. "He's the sweetest," Peeta has caught up.

"I know." I kiss the boys' forehead.

It takes a few minutes for everything to go back to normal. Peeta and I get separated again. I'm asked a ton of questions, and finally we're done with the red carpet and I'm let inside and seated next to Peeta, thank god. People begin to come inside, and we sit. I'm having a panic attack as the time draws closer and closer. The only thing holding me onto sanity right now is Peeta's hand and my mind telling me I'm terrible and can't win anything. It helps a lot.

"Please welcome Katy Perry!" Someone announces. She walks out onto the stage.

"This is my favorite award of the night, everyone." she begins. People are screaming. "Best New Female Artist." I tense and my grip on Peeta's hand goes deathly. "See, I know what it's like to be a new artist. Even though your new, I feel like you've already worked so hard to be heard, to get to this point. So congratulations to all the nominees here tonight." People start screaming. She waits until they calm down to finish. "And if you don't win, don't worry. I was never even nominated in this category, and I…have my own eyelash line." People scream again. "Here are the nominees."

It plays parts of three peoples songs and states their names. The audience is screaming like crazy. "Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason." It plays a part of A Thousand Years.

I'm trembling now. Peeta looks nervous for me, too. It cuts off and shows pictures of all the nominees on the huge screen. "And the Grammy goes too…" Katy begins. She's silent for a long time. "Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason!"

Screams all around me. The camera is zoomed in on my face. Peeta nudges me and gives me a kiss and has to push me to my feet. I stumble first, and my legs feel like glue as I drag myself up the stairs. I trip, of course. "Fuck." I mutter under my breath. I laugh a little and stand back up. Katy hugs me and hands me the Grammy. My song is playing throughout the entire place and the screams are louder than I've ever heard.

People. So many people, It's scary how many people are here. There's a huge group of guys with their shirts off and my whole name 'Katniss Joy Everdeen' spelled out on their chests, causing me to laugh and point. Katy laughs too. Johanna joins me on stage and she hugs me and Katy. I'm freaking out.

Nothing good comes from my ADHD mind when I'm freaking out. I'm pissed I feel down and I'm pissed I didn't prepare anything. "Um…" I begin. Everyone is standing, and the only thing I can think of is the fact that I fucking fell down. "You guys are only standing because I fell down." I blurt. Everyone cheers and laughs again. "To be honest, I really didn't think we were going to win this one." I admit. I look to Johanna.

"I didn't think so either." She admits. Another round of cheers.

"We just…just want to thank…My Uncle Haymitch for managing us and…getting us here close enough to time."

"Our families." Johanna says. "And friends."

"And Peeta, for sticking by me, helping me with writing songs and…just being there." The audience makes 'aww' noises and then starts cheering.

"And Warner Bros," Johanna says.

Katy hands each of us our own Grammy's. The camera is on Peeta, who looks so hapy and proud.

We're done…

Someone clap so they know we're done. It shows Peeta, who knows me better than anyone, get up and start clapping, and everyone joins.

"When we get back, Katniss and Johanna are going to perform a new song!" Katy says. We're taken backstage to a room. I pace around for a while because I'm panicking and flipping out and having issues breathing. Johanna is pacing too. Someone comes and gets us and tells us to just leave the Grammy's on the table. We listen and follow him to behind a curtain, which is the stage. Johanna and I planned this, what song, so we don't even have to talk about it. She's going to sing the chorus with me because she can sing, just I'm the only one that knows.

That night before Peeta was supposed to go on tour when he said 'I'm lucky to have you' I was thinking.

It's fate. Not luck.

And then a new song emerged.

Nobody has ever heard it before except for Johanna.

"Now to perform their new song, Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason," Johanna is sitting at the piano and I have an acoustic electric guitar and I'm standing in front of a microphone.

People start screaming when the curtains are moved. The second I start playing the guitar and they find out it's a slow song, they stop screaming and listen intently.

_Can you find the time to let your lover love you?  
He only wants to show you the things he wants to learn too  
The hardest parts you'll get through  
And in the end, you'll have your best friend_

_Love like this may come once, baby it's fate  
Like a soul mate, he's your penguin  
Baby it's fate, baby it's fate, not luck_

Johanna was supposed to sing with me, but she didn't. I look over my shoulder and she shakes her head and continues the piano.

_Can you find the time to let your lover hold you?  
He needs somebody to hold too  
His love is strong and so true, his arrow is aiming for you  
And he's the one that you were born to love_

_Love like this may come once, baby it's fate  
Like a soul mate, he's your penguin  
Baby it's fate, baby it's fate, not luck_

_Let go, let go of time for you and I  
Let go, let go of time for you and I  
Let go, let go of time for you and I_

_Love like this is all I want, baby we're fate  
Love like this may come once, baby we're fate  
Like a soul mate, you're my penguin  
Baby we're fate, baby it's fate, not luck _

**(That song was Penguin by Christina Perri. I own nothing.)**

Peeta's smiling because it's clear he recalls that night. We go back to our seats. They roll right into Peeta's award.

I don't know the person that announces it, but it's a guy. "And here are the nominees!"

"F.U.N." They play a clip of the song. "The Lumineers." They play a clip of their song, and the someone else's song I don't know. "Peeta Mellark." They play a clip of Springsteen, with the video included. "And the winner is…" I hold my breath. He opens up the slip of paper and is silent, trying to kill us. "Peeta Mellark and the band!" Peeta looks shocked. People start screaming. I nudge him, grinning, and stand up and pull him to his feet. I give him a kiss, and nudge him again. He looks so surprised that I start laughing as he walks up to the stage and I whistle loudly, enough for him to hear, and watch him, so proud that he's made it this far. Finnick, Graham and Aiden join Peeta on stage.

He doesn't trip, thank god. "Wow…" he looks around in surprise. "Wow…well at least I didn't trip." Everyone starts laughing, me included, and they put me on the big screen to see my reaction at Peeta teasing me. "I seriously am shocked I didn't think I we were going to win."

"Neither did I bro," Graham says.

"But we did!" Finnick shouts. Everything starts cheering again.

"We just wants to thank Graham and I's brother, Rye, for managing us spo we don't look like idiots."

"And our family." Graham speaks up.

"And Warner Bros for giving us the album!" Aiden says.

"And I wanted to thank my girlfriend Annie, for sticking by me and picking me up when I fall down. Not literally, but…oh you know what I mean!"

"And I want to thank Katniss. For loving me and being with me. If I didn't get mobbed with her, who knows where I would be today!" I laugh loudly. And everyone starts cheering.

"We'll be back with Peeta and the band to hear a new song!"

I sit impatiently, and finally, Peeta comes back on. He's going to be singing while Finnick plays drum, Graham plays main guitar and Aiden plays bass.

_A woman is a mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand_

_An' other times you gotta take it slow  
An' hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong_

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
Ya lean into my kiss  
And close those deep gray need-you eyes_

_Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I _

_Must be doin' somethin' right_

_Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say_

_Tonight's about givin' you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl I hope I'm on the right road  
Judgin' by the smile on your face_

_Must be doin' somethin' right  
I just heard ya sigh  
Ya lean into my kiss  
And close those deep gray need-you eyes_

_Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right, oh baby mmm_

_Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I must be doin' somethin' right_

_Must be doin' somethin' right, oh yeah  
Must be doin' somethin' right  
Must be doin' somethin' right  
(Doin' something right)  
Mmm_

_Don't know what I did  
(Don't know what I did)  
Must be doin' somethin' right  
Must be doin' somethin' right_

The last few lines the guys sang with him. I know the song was about me, because I'm his fiancé, and because my eyes are gray. The camera is zoomed in on me, and I'm smiling because I'm so proud of him. He takes his seat next to me, and immediately, he leans over and whispers "That's the music video you're going to be in." I look at him in shock and smile.

"Really?" I whisper back. He kisses me.

"Really," he whispers. I don't think that we realize that the camera is trained on us. People are screaming our names and I'm confused as Peeta is. Beyoncé, who is sitting behind us, leans closer.

"You guys just won cutest couple."

"What?" I ask, bewildered. I didn't even know we were nominated.

"Yes. You guys were nominated," she laughs. I look at Peeta, who starts laughing and stands up. We're both laughing like idiots as we walk up the stage, and I trip again, and he pulls me to my feet, both of us laughing like idiots. He links hands with me again and pulls me the rest of the way to the microphone.

"We just missed everything. Did we actually win this?" I ask. Everyone starts shouting 'yes'. I look at Peeta and we start laughing again.

"We didn't even know we were nominated!" he says. People start laughing with us. "Anyways…I want to thank Katniss's parents for creating her, and everyone else that she's ever met."

"And I want to thank Peeta's parents for creating him and everyone else."

"And I guess everyone. Just everyone. We thank all of you!" They give us one grammy, and announce we'll be singing a song and then send us backstage.

The second we're closed in the room, he turns to me.

"What song?" he demands.

"I don't know." I whisper. "We have like three minutes to figure this out!"

"Fuck," he's got me pinned against the door. His Grammy is next to mine and Johanna's and Finnick and Aiden's and Graham's. We add the other one that has Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen soon-to-be Mellark.

"Wait. Remember when I had that nightmare where you died? And I wrote that song? Remember that song?"

"I know that song by heart." He says.

"Let's do that!" I exclaim.

"It's got guitar and drums. I don't know the guitar." He warns.

"I'll do guitar, you do drums." I reply.

"Alright," he gives me a long kiss.

We're ushered onto the stage. They move the drums right next to me. Slowly, after announcing us, they move the curtains and I start the guitar and Peeta starts the drums. I sing first.

Me:

_Bet your window's rolled down and your hand's in your hair__  
__I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast__  
__And you're trying not to think about what went wrong__  
__Trying not to stop til you get where you goin'__  
__Trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio__  
__And the song goes__  
_Peeta:_  
__I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby__  
__I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby, baby_

Me:

_The highway won't hold you tonight__  
__The highway don't know you're alive__  
__The highway don't care if you're all alone__  
__But I do, I do.___

_The highway won't dry your tears__  
__The highway don't need you here__  
__The highway don't care if you're coming home__  
__But I do, I do.___

Both:_  
__I bet you got a dead cell phone in the shot gun seat__  
__Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking about me.__  
__You're trying not to let the first tear fall out__  
__Trying not to think about turning around__  
__Trying not to be lost in sound but that song is always on__  
__So you sing along__  
_

Peeta:_  
__I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby__  
__I can't live without I can't live without you baby, baby_

Me:_  
__The Highway won't hold you tonight__  
__The highway don't know you're alive__  
__The highway don't care if you're all alone__  
__But I do, I do___

_The highway won't dry your tears__  
__The highway don't need you here__  
__The highway don't care if you're coming home__  
__But I do, I do.__  
_

I have a guitar soloand people are screaming like crazy, which makes Peeta and I smile.

Peeta:_  
__I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby__  
__I can't live without I can't live without you baby, baby__  
_

Me:_  
__The highway don't care__  
__The highway don't care_

_But I do, I do. _

_The highway don't care__  
__The highway don't care_

_But I do, I do. __  
_Another guitar solo.

Both:

_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

**(That was higway don't care by Tim McGraw Feat Taylor Swift. I just changed it a bit.) **

The song ends and people are _crying_ and screaming like maniacs.

We're sent back to our seats. For the rest of the two hours, I've got my head on his shoulder. I'm exhausted.

After though, we have to do a few press conferences. Then we're sent back to the red carpet. Peeta stays with me this time.

I'm exhausted, so fucking exhausted. These heels are killing me too. When we're off the red carpet, we have to go to the after party. We take pictures with a ton of celebrities and some of the fan.

Finally, after meeting Adele, I pull Peeta into a corner. "Can we go home? I'm exhausted and my feet are killing me and I want to go shower." I ask quietly.

"Are we allowed?" he asks.

"I think so." I look around.

"Well lets go then."


	22. Chapter 22

**I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter, then the epilogue. I have this new story on my mind and I have to write it or I'll die. **

I am so tired, but I can't even sleep. I sigh angrily and throw the covers off of me and go downstairs.

The only thing I can think of is that little Jeremy, who is currently dying from cancer.

The guy's words ring in my ears. _We don't have the money to cure him. He's the sweetest. _

He was a small four year old child with blond hair that was fall out. He had on a red ball cap, a pair of little boy jeans and a white tee shirt.

I held him in my arms.

The look on the boy's face was heartbreaking. He

He's scared to die.

I want that little boy to live. I want him to live and then I want to adopt him.

I have the money to cure him.

I have more than enough money to cure him and I didn't do it.

What kind of animal am I?

I picture the little boy on Christmas morning.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Santa came! Wake up! Santa came!"_

_I open my eyes to see Jeremy jumping on our bed in his onesie money pajama's._

I'm crying suddenly. I need to save that boy.

I'm so thankful that my family and Peeta's family are staying with Rye.

"Peeta!" I shout. "We need to talk right now!"

I don't actually even care it's three in the morning. I'm in a tank top and boyshorts. He trudges downstairs, half awake. "What?" he groans.

"I want to adopt that little boy." I tell him. He wakes right up.

"What? Katniss, he's dying-"

"They don't have the money to cure him! He's an innocent little boy and he's dying! Peeta, I can't let it happen. He's an orphan. I want to cure him and I want to adopt him. Don't you see it; him running into our room on Christmas morning, screaming for us to wake up in a white monkey onesie? Peeta, please, I can't let him die. I can't let Jeremy die, knowing I can save him. You've always wanted children."

"I know but I wanted to make children," he says.

"We still can! What's so wrong with adopting! Cinna's adopted!"

"Nothing's _wrong_ I just didn't know you wanted to." He says.

"Please? Please Peeta?" I beg.

"Alright. Fine, not come back to bed."

"No. I'll go back to bed once he's in the hospital to be cured." Then I storm upstairs and pull on a tee shirt, skinny jeans and flip flops. I brush my hair and grab my phone and car keys. He pulls on jeans and a tee shirt. "You're coming with me?" I demand.

"Obviously I'm coming with you. This is our son we're talking about." He smiles and follows me out to the car.

After sitting there for an hour and a half on Google, trying to find out where this boy is, we head out.

When we pull up in front of the orphanage, I knock on the door impatiently while Peeta rings the doorbell insistently. A women opens the door with a very irritated look on her face. "Are you trying to wake up the kids at six in the morning?" she asks. "Wait…"

"Yeah, Katniss and Peeta, can we come in?" I ask impatiently. She silently steps aside and shuts the door behind her.

"This is about Jeremy." Peeta says. Her eyes fill with pain and sorrow and she leads us to a kitchen and makes some tea, sitting down with us.

"It's so sad. He's wanted parents for so long, and now he's going to die."

"Is there still time to cure him?" I ask.

"Yes, but we don't have enough money."

"We want to give you the money and take him right to the hospital and heal him." I tell her.

"What? It's going to be really expensive. I can't let you-"

"You can let us and you will let us. We're going to adopt him." I reply.

"Do you want to adopt him now, or later?"

"Now," Peeta and I say together.

….a….

He doesn't understand what's going on when he's told to pack his things. He doesn't get why we take him to the hospital. He doesn't know what's going on when he gets put in a hospital gown.

And he doesn't understand why he's put to sleep.

…l…

I refuse to go home when Peeta asks. When we called the family and told them that not only do we have a son, but he's got leukemia and is getting treated, they came right to the hospital.

I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder.

….a….

Peeta is violently shaking me awake, and the look on his face wakes me right up. I see Dr. Aurelius standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"I did your sons surgery." He tells us carefully. I know him the best and he knows me and how I act.

"And?" I demand.

"And he's fine. He's still out, but he's perfect fine. The cancer is gone and he's good. He should be awake any minute." All of us sigh in relief. I stand up and start grabbing my things. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going? I'm going to see my son."

"You don't even know what room he's in." he says.

"Excuse me, miss?" I stop some nurse, and her eyes widen. "What room is-"

"Is your son in? He's just down the hall, room six fifty nine," She says.

"Thank you." I reply. I look at Dr. Aurelius with a smirk and walk down the hall, the rest of the family following behind me. He's awake, looking around, confused. He looks up when I walk in the room.

"What happened to me?" he asks weakly. I walk over to him.

"You had surgery." I tell him.

"What does that mean?" he asks. I need to remind myself he's four years old.

"It means that you don't have cancer anymore and you're going to live." Peeta says behind me. He stares at me, and at Peeta.

"Are you guys my Mommy and Daddy?" he whispers.

"Yes," I reply.

"Did you save my life?" he looks like he's going to cry. Peeta pulls up a chair and sits down, pulling me onto his lap.

"Yes…we did." I whisper.

"So I don't have to die anymore?" he whispers.

"No, you're going to stay alive." Peeta says. His lips trembles and then he starts crying.

PEETA'S POV

Katniss panics when he starts crying and she gets up and sits next to him on his bed and hugs him. She lets him soak her shirt in tears, and I'm so glad I agreed to this. To adopting him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Santa came! Wake up! Santa came!" Jeremy, who is now six, and Hanna, who is only two, comes barreling into our room, jumping up and down on our bed. Katniss is only twenty two, and I'm just twenty one. We don't really care that we're young. The media is obsessed with our kids. Katniss shifts her head on my chest and smiles.

"Well we better go downstairs then." She says, sitting up and twirling the wedding ring and engagement ring on her finger. We got married a couple of weeks ago.

"Come on!" Jeremy grabs my hand and Hanna grabs her hand. We don't have nearly as many people over; ust all of Katniss's family and all of my family. She made up with her grandmother. Prim is eighteen now. The kids ditch us and race downstairs.

They don't want for anyone else, they just start ripping open gifts with their names on them. Katniss laughs and leans against me. I wrap my arms around her from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder.

The cancer is completely gone from Jeremy and his hair is grown back. He's so happy. He's in school, too.

Turns out, Katniss was three and a half months pregnant when we adopted Jeremy.

We watch the kids open their gifts and their squeals of excitement. Jeremy opens the guitar we got him and he starts to sing a random song and strum crazily.

Even the media has said that we've changed so much. They gave Katniss an Oscar for best role model. Especially since she flew all around the country and random parts of the world, giving out money to orphanages and the poorest towns .

After begging Katniss, she finally cracks and sits Jeremy down and plays him some of the guitar.

Then she starts to sing, and everyone stops what they're doing and Hanna sits down in front of her with Jeremy.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to  
Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up_

They're too young to understand the meaning behind the song is, but the rest of us fully understand. "Teach me the song Mama! Please!" Jeremy begs.

"Alright," she smiles.

KATNISS'S POV

Heartbreak can throw you off the cliff. But love is the strongest thing. It cann fix anything.

Love fixed me when I nearly killed myself. When I came home and passed out. Love saved Jeremy from dying, and love created Hanna.

Love, even though I didn't fully understand how, is still in my life.

Love has always been in my life, some people just have very different ways of showing it.

Love mends everything. It's like gluing back a broken heart.

The pain was still there, and it was still real, and when you think about it, it comes back, but love jumps in and fixes it.

"Love is the key to anything and everything. Love is the key to heaven.

Love is like the ortanments on the Christmas tree, or the gas to the car, or the sun to the earth.

Without love…there is nothing. There' can't be anything unless love is involved.

Love is what tucks my kids in at night. Love is what holds me when I'm sleeping.

Love is what crawls in my bed when it can't sleep.

Love is life, and life is love.

And even though I won't admit it, I would die without love.

I think everyone would die without a small piece of love in their life to hold on to.

**So that's the ending!**


End file.
